The Hunters
by Claura96
Summary: She's blind, but who cares? All she dreamed of was to be a Hunter. Samara will continue the legacy of her people to hunt down an artifact that was lost for three hundred years. The only way to join the search is to pass the Hunter Exam. Along her journey she'll meet interesting people w/ individual goals. With this, their hunting begins. Based on HxH 2011.
1. Hunt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

* * *

 **The Hunters 1st Hunt**

 **The Blind Girl x Introductions**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

For five days, all she felt was the rocking of the ship. All she sniffed was the smell of the salty breeze. For five days, Samara was stuck with these brainless barbarians whom also aimed the same goal as she was.

To become a Hunter.

Samara felt nothing but relief as soon as the ship heading to Dolle docked at Whale Island. She and the water was never a good combination. And nope she's not hydrophobic. It's more of being afraid of drowning. That's a big difference.

She just prefers land over the water. Her senses seemed dull. This ship falls, and she would fall down straight to the depths of the ocean. She could not swim. And that's just one big problem. It's not like she doesn't know how, it's just plain useless because she's blind. What's the point of knowing how to swim if you can't tell where to go at all? And as mentioned, her senses are dull in water than in land.

But enough with the drama. It's not like it's a big lump in her life. Sam lived with her condition for seven years, and she gotten used to it. It helped her lot of things. One of those things is to enhance her senses and be sensitive to her surroundings.

"I will become the best Hunter in the world!" A loud voice filled the ship and most heads looked up to the owner of the voice.

It was from a young boy, a year younger than her, black haired, wearing a green jacket and green shorts. He was standing on a wooden rail; both closed fists up in the air. Although Samara can't see the boy but her ears helped to determine where he was.

It followed immediately with chuckling and snorting. Oh, Samara knew what those meant.

' _Tsk, the judgmental idiots.'_

They think and talk with their big and bulky muscles. For all she knows, they're nothing but bark and can't help but get seasick in the middle of the ocean.

Her reference?

She and most of them were together for a few days. And for five days, all she heard was moaning and vomiting from these men. She pities those fishes though. They had to eat those gross and sticky gags. And thinking about it just made her want to barf.

She experienced it herself. Why a small, weak little girl would be in this very boat. At first they thought she was lost. But later confirmed that she is taking the exam just like them.

How much more if they know about her being blind.

She would just receive another doubts or worse, pity. And she would not want it at all. Samara snorted, she even doubted it if there's someone in this boat who had the same sharp senses as she was.

Well she just wished the other kid a good luck and proceeded to be alert in her surroundings. The ship just left a few minutes ago, making her mood drop a few degrees again.

Samara cussed. A storm is coming. The smell carried by the wind and the birds' restlessness told her so. That would be five times worse. On the other side of the boat, the boy in green looked up at the sky as well. He told the captain what was coming and the Captain made preparations.

And indeed, after an hour and a half, the storm greeted the ship. The candidates went down for shelter and Samara followed suit. The sounds of their footsteps helped her where to go. She looked for an area which she thinks with less people and sat peacefully against the wall.

Sooner or later the ship rocked like a wrecking ball and the place filled with vomit stink. Samara covered her nose and grimaced.

Disgusting.

And they claimed to become a Hunter? She just rolled her eyes and concentrated in blocking her nose from the awfully sour stench.

The boy earlier was all over the place, helping these men from getting nausea. He gave them medicine, towels, water and even helped them to sit comfortable. If ever there's a comfortable place in these weather.

Ha! And to think these were the very men who underestimated him a few hours ago! She could tell at all that the boy was incredibly fine in this bad weather. What a good kid.

If it was her?

Samara just snorted as she thought of ignoring these buffoons.

The door swung open and two men came in. It was the captain of this ship. "And they want to be Hunters? What a joke!" His remark before landing his eyes to a business attired man with a lewd smile on his face as he read a magazine. Then his eyes went to a blonde boy sleeping soundly in a hammock before jumping to the young boy carrying a basket full of fruits. And finally, settling his eyes to the only girl in the ship sitting against the wall with her hands pinching her nose and her face scrunching. "Only four of you, huh?" The Captain turned on his heels and went out. "Follow me."

Right on cue, she could hear two more set of feet walking against the wooden floor. She only knows that the boy was included but was clueless about the other two.

Together, they walked outside and followed him stepping inside the Captain's cabin or something. The pinter patter of the rain was much louder there than below deck.

"Tell me your names." That's what greeted them after settling themselves inside the room.

"I'm Gon." It was from the young boy's voice.

"I am called Leorio." The one from Samara's right introduced. From what she could hear, his voice sounded like an old man.

Leorio was a tall man with black hair, wearing business suits with matching sunglasses.

"My name's Kurapika." Followed by another younger voice from her left but a little bit older than the boy named Gon. Maybe sixteen or seventeen? He was wearing blue traditional clothes and has medium blonde hair.

"Samara." Just keep it as simple as that. The blind Samara, thirteen years old; short, unevenly cut brunette hair; wears a blue hooded jacket and shorts.

Mr. Captain nodded. "Now tell me why do you want to be a Hunter?"

Woah, hold up his horses, er, ship… That's just some personal question he's asking. Why would he interrogate them their reasons? He's just a captain of this ship which will take them to Dolle. Nothing more, nothing less.

But was he really just nothing? Samara doubted her thoughts.

"My dad is a Hunter! I wanted to know why he wanted to be one!" The boy answered excitedly.

Boy was he an honest kid.

But nope, not all of these candidates have positive motivations in entering this exam. It might come from a very bad experience or worse. That's why people like her call it personal. Obviously the other two remained there mouth shut. Not obliged to answer at all.

"Hey! Who told you to answer!? He's not an examiner!" The guy from her right scolded the young boy.

The boy whinnied, "But I just gave my reasons! What's wrong with that?"

Samara rolled her eyes. ' _For people like you maybe, but for us it's a big deal!'_

"Well you shouldn't! For me, it's a matter of honor." Was the man's reply as he folded his arms against his chest.

"I agree with this guy." Said by the remaining person from her left.

The old man claimed to be Leorio, asks his age for disrespecting him from dropping the honorifics. But the young teen continued, saying he's not obliged to answer and preferred to lie with him instead since they are strangers. The reasons are personal and it should be kept inside them. Sam can't help but totally agree with Kurapika. She mentally nodded. Glad that someone expounded the meaning of privacy.

A few seconds later, they fell silent. Sam thought it was over but immediately realized that they were waiting for her to talk.

"Our parents always remind us 'never talk to strangers'. Meaning I should not tell you my reasons cause I don't know you at all." Her reply with ease.

The captain let out a sigh, "Well, in the case, we have three more dropouts." He announced.

What?

"Eh?"

"Do you still not understand? The exam has already begun from the very moment you stepped in my ship. There are many applicants as there are stars in the sky. The Hunter Exam Committee doesn't have enough time to judge everyone. So people like us are hired to help them fail whose not worthy just like you three if you still refuse to answer my question."

Samara gulped a big lump in her throat.

' _Well, it makes sense_.' She should have followed Gon earlier.

Tension wrapped the three of them.

The Kurapika guy didn't waste seconds to answer him this time. "I-I am the only survivor of the Kuruta Clan. They were killed four years ago by thieves. I want to become a Blacklist Hunter to hunt the Phantom Brigade."

Sam coughed her own spit. As surprising as Kurapika is a Kuruta -of course Samara has knowledge about Kuruta People and the massacre- BUT Phantom Brigade? The Spiders? Everybody knows that group. Who wouldn't? They are band of famous thieves who kill anybody for the sake of rare treasures. This guy has a long, long way before reaching his goal.

IF he could ever reach it.

"A Blacklist Hunter? The Phantom Brigade is Class A. Even the best Hunters think twice before capturing them. You're looking for your death bed."

"I do not fear death. What I fear most is that my anger never leaves." Kurapika replied.

Leorio asked if he wants revenge and questioned the need to become a Hunter. Kurapika referred Leorio an idiot for asking the obvious in which Sam totally agreed. Hunters would have access in certain places, and information which possibly includes records and details about the notorious thieves.

He sure is dumb; though Sam kept it to herself unlike the blonde teen saying Leorio's little neurons must have missed. Kurapika sure has a rude tongue.

Leorio is steaming with annoyance. Kurapika did not just drop the honorifics but also called him dumb. Good thing the Captain asked what Leorio's reason is. His mood immediately escalated and answered the Captain.

"Money of course! With money you can have everything! A grand house, a classy car, expensive alcohol and fine women!" His voice etched with greedy ambition.

"Okay, we get it. Money runs the world, yippee. Now my turn." Samara inserted, making Leorio's ecstatic face pop. "I want to be an Artifact Hunter. I'll search from antiquities to relics and put them into safe custody."

Leorio laughed and patted the young girl's head. "See? Even the little girl in her age is out looking for a treasure!"

The brunette slapped his hand and pushed it off of her head. "Get off! I am not little! And don't lump me in the same category as you! Did you not get what I just said?! They're not just any treasure you deadhead! They're artifacts that can't be bought nor replaced with any money or any treasure in the world!" Sam fumed.

"Watch it brat! A treasure is still a treasure. There's no such thing as money can't buy."

"But you can't buy manners, Leorio." Kurapika pointed out.

Unfortunately, Kurapika can't keep his mouth shut. Dropping the honorifics again caused Leorio's face tic. A fight will surely happen the next time someone can't keep their damn mouth shut!

"That's the third time. Follow me to the deck. Let's end the 'Noble' blood of the Kuruta Clan here." He mocked.

 _'Okay, that was below the belt. Surely, no one can stop the fight now. See? A fight commenced as soon as someone talked. '_

"Take back what you said, Leorio!" Kurapika demanded, clearly insulted and outraged.

"Leorio-san to you. Come!" He walked out of the room and followed by Kurapika.

"I am right behind you!"

Samara just pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hey, the Captain's not done yet! Can't you just drop the fight first and convince the Captain to not throw us off this ship?!" She screamed at both of them hoping it would knock some sense to their heads. And did they listen? No! Not even one glance at her and went out.

"Shouldn't we stop them? What do you think?" She asked the boy left behind.

"Let them fight." His only answer, eyes never left where the two older teens went off to.

"What?" Confusion was etched in her face.

"My Aunt Mito often said 'if you want to know someone, start by finding out what makes him mad. They both have a good reason to be angry, so it's better to let them fight." Gon explained. Samara wanted to argue so badly.

But her words backed out. No words formed because Gon does have a point. "I guess you're right." The girl agreed but still having second thoughts. "So what are we gonna do now?"

The Captain laughed before turning his back from the young teens. "Why not you kids help us maintaining the ship from the storm?"

It's not like they have anything much to do. Both kids genuinely agreed to his request. After all, they are passengers in this ship. The ship sinks and so are they. The Captain went to instruct his crew what to do, while Gon and Samara followed where the other guy went.

"How can you do that?" Gon suddenly asked as they continued to walk against the hard blowing of the wind.

"Do what?" Sam asked, instantly interested in what he's talking about.

"You can't see, right?"

Sam halted and spun to face him. Oh, he meant that?

The question immediately dropped the sudden interest she had a couple of seconds ago. How the heck could he tell? She snorted, "Yeah right. Why would I be here if I can't?"

"But you can't." Gon insisted. "You seemed like you could. That's amazing! How can you do that?"

Sam blinked multiple times. What is this kid? She was pretty sure she never gave off any signs that she can't see. Anyway, it's not like it has to be a secret or she has feelings of remorse or whatever. Samara's not just the type to openly reveal her conditions. She doesn't need a charity for pitiful words.

"I-I am used to it. I trained my other senses to act as my eyes instead. I just listen before I act."

Gon grinned widely. "That's just so cool Samara!"

Samara can't help but smile. "Well because I am cool." She haughtily said. "And with that you can call me Sam." She could feel it herself, that Gon has this personality that draws people to him. Just like how Samara was easily drawn into him. Not to mention, he's quite interesting.

Gon tilted his head in wonder. "Sam? Why Sam? Don't you like your name?"

Sam chuckled. "I invented that name myself cause it's cool. Samara is not cool and it's kind of awkward. And I only allowed a friend to call me that."

The boy beamed and held both of her hands and shook it. "Then, I'm already your friend Sam!

The girl laughed out as Gon continued to shake her hands off before heading to help the crew.

Blustery winds kept on banging the ship. The heavy and big drops of rain were not helping their condition too. It hinders their sight against the dark and stormy night of the ocean. And the mast will not hold on any longer. Any moment, the sails would give off and be sent away by howling wind.

In the midst of Leorio and Kurapika's fight, one of the masts crashed down by strong wind. A scream pierced through the loud wind. A sailor whom was going to fix the mast fell off, and if no one's gonna catch him, he'll go straight to the cold ocean.

Gon bolted a run and was followed immediately by Sam. As if on cue, Sam knew right away what Gon's going to do next.

The girl cussed.

She can't jump over the rails! The harsh, cold water would just instantly drown her.

"Gon!" Sam called before throwing the boy something.

The lad in green caught a large metal ring with a string attached to it. It was a shoge hook, a double edged blade, branching another curved blade near the hilt, attached to a 10 feet string with a large metal ring end.

Gon jumped off the boat and successfully grabbed the man while his other arm's still firmly gripped the metal ring with his dear life. Gon and the man ended up hanging beside the ship.

But she alone was not enough. Their sudden fall, the weight of the two, and the ship's rocking was too much for Samara. Their weight dragged her towards the rail. One more pull from their side, and all three of them will be shark bait. She closed her eyes and concentrated in putting more strength to pull them up. As stubborn as she was, her feet refused to leave the wooden floor and hoped for help.

To her surprise, the weight suddenly lightened. There were people beside her, pulling the strings of her weapon. They hauled their bodies up, let them sit down, and rest.

Gon rubbed his nose. "I hit my nose."

"Are you both crazy?! The ocean is wild, the currents are extremely strong, and you… you… well, it's really dangerous!" Kurapika scolded like a mother, towering their smaller body.

"If we hadn't caught the girl, all three of you would have drowned for sure! And you!" Leorio jabbed his pointer to Samara. "You could have yelled for help! A young girl like you can't pull them at once!"

The girl blinked her eyes before laughing out loud, making Gon laugh as well. Five minutes ago, they were like cutting each other's throat and now both of them act like hyperventilating grandmas. She shook her head and smiled at the three boys. She never expected to meet this kind of people in the exam. Though they have differences like one is pure and innocent; the other is a bit loudmouthed and hotheaded; the last is reserved and composed.

But the three were all good in their own ways.

"Thank you." She said softly, facing Leorio and Kurapika. "If it hadn't been for you guys then maybe, Gon and I would have fall off. I can't even swim because I don't know where I'll head to." She joked but what Sam said is entirely true.

"What about the duel between the two of you?" Gon asked.

The girl groaned at the boy, wanting to strangle him for reminding them. She had hoped what happened just now would stop them from fighting since they forgot, but Gon had to remind them.

She needs to teach Gon about keeping his mouth shut on certain things.

Both boys stopped, words were stuck in their tongue. Leorio scratched the back of his head, before he and Kurapika looked at each other.

It was the blonde broke the silence, "I apologize for my rudeness… Leorio-san." He slightly bowed his body.

Leorio can't help but sheepishly chuckled. "What's that? It's like were strangers. Just call me Leorio, Kurapika. And I take back what I said." With this, Kurapika smiled after what the older man said.

"Er, yeah, just call him that. Adding an honorific doesn't add up. And you…" She points at Leorio. "Should definitely think before you run your words from your mouth. Insulting someone or wherever they came from will give you serious problems." Sam stated, staring at them.

"Really, how will insulting get me into serious trouble? There's no policy I'll get prisoned if I insulted someone." Leorio asked in curiosity.

"In the place where I come from, insulting is equal to having big crime." Sam sighed. "You'll be an enemy to all. They'll do any possible means to destroy you." Samara warned making Leorio gulp.

"Where exactly is your place Sam?" Gon asked. The question earned confusion in Kurapika and Leorio's eyes.

"Sam?" Kurapika followed another question.

The young girl pointed herself, cracking a smile. "Yours truly. And while we're at it, I officially allow you to call me Sam."

"What about 'Samara'?" Leorio raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't like it because it's not cool." Gon decided to answer. "So she shortened it."

To a certain old man, he's doesn't approve of what it meant. "What's so cool about 'Sam'? Samara suits you much better. It's a cute name for little girls like you." Leorio teased and pinched her cheeks.

Sam huffed and pushed Leorio's hand away from her already swollen cheeks. "You think your name's so cool? Your name stinks like an old man!" She argued.

The two started to bicker about which name is cool or not. Kurapika and Gon tried to separate and calm them. But they both shut the two and went on to insulting names. Leorio inserted a question if it's such a big deal in their place to insult someone then why is she a ranting, domineering bully.

The fight of insults only stopped when the Captain roared with laughter and walked to them. "You guys pleased me. The four of you passed."

Four heads perked up. "But… I thought we already failed?" Sam asked, confused.

"Let's forget about that. All of you interest me so you passed." The Captain confirmed once again. "You'd rather come with me so I can teach you more things about the ships handling."

Gon was very cheerful to agree and pulled Sam's hand, dragging the girl along. "Common, Sam! That would be fun!"

"It's not like I could navigate with my condition. It'll be useless." The young girl whinnied in a low voice but still allowed him to get dragged.

Leorio and Kurapika remained in their spot and watched the younger teens ran as they follow the Captain.

.

.

.

End of First Hunt


	2. Hunt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 2** **nd** **Hunt**

 **The Exciting Quiz x Navigators**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"That's weird." Leorio started as they looked up at a big map of the town. As the Captain promised, he passed the four candidates and took them to Dolle Harbor.

Not less than thirty minutes ago, they stepped down the ship and bid goodbyes to the Captain and his crew. Before parting ways, the Captain had told Gon to take the way over the lone Cedar tree.

This is why they're taking a long stare at the map in front of them. The map tells them that Zaban City is in the exact opposite location, thus getting them confused.

"What is?" Samara asked before yawning and crouched down. After all, looking at a map doesn't benefit her.

"It's strange to go to the mountain because it's in the total opposite direction." Leorio answered. "We should just ride the bus. Or maybe it's a shortcut, but if we mess up, we'll walk for nothing."

"Maybe he accidentally pointed this way?" Kurapika suggested, pointing at the other way.

Samara released a long sigh before answering, "You do know were taking THE Hunter Exam, right? I don't know if the Captain's just messing with us or what, but the bus screamed 'TRAP' to me."

"A trap? How can a bus ride be a trap?" Leorio asked angrily as he looked down at the girl.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going that way." Gon interrupted the two before they could start to bicker. The boy pointed the lone Cedar tree over the mountain and walked off. "I'm sure there's a good reason for this."

Samara groaned. Does he ever learn to be suspicious of what people tell him? Gon's too… trusting. And it's very worrisome.

It's not because of what the Captain said that she completely rejected the bus ride. But the ride to Zaban is a bit easy and suspicious itself!

Like, come on! They're not taking a ride for a College Entrance Exam! It's an exam for Pro-Hunters!

Leorio tried to convince Gon to ride the bus, but the boy just waved back as he continued to march off towards the tree.

She made another tired sigh before standing up. Sam dusted off her shorts and faced Leorio. "Just feel free to catch up after you convinced yourself that you fell on a trap. That would be so hilarious." She patted Leorio's back, parting him a mocking grin and followed Gon as well.

"Wait!" A voice called. It was Kurapika. Samara only glanced sideways as the blonde teen managed to walk by her side. The girl gave him an acknowledging nod before went on to their long walk.

Samara never even questioned Kurapika's decision. Obviously, the blonde teen would follow Gon and Samara. After all, he seems smart.

Taking the bus was indeed dumb. Leorio was a bit annoyed but still said his goodbyes and went to the nearest bus stop.

As the three of them walk side by side, Kurapika can't help but steal glances at the girl.

"Stop staring. You might fall." She teased.

That startled Kurapika. He released an embarrassing cough. "I apologize."

"Nah, that's okay. So do you want to ask something?"

Having the opportunity at hand, he asked right away. "How could you walk as if you know where to go? I would be lying if I say I'm not impressed seeing you can handle everything with ease."

' _So that's what bothering him.'_

"Not everything. That's an exaggeration. There are things that I can't handle too. But I will tell you, being blind still leaves me with four perfectly functioning senses. Does that answer your question?" She answered.

He opened his mouth to ask for more but decided to not get into her personal life. "Yeah."

It was just yesterday that Samara confessed to both Kurapika and Leorio that she's blind, because SOMEONE can't zip his mouth shut. Of all the things Gon could open up a topic, it has to be about her blindness. He genuinely expressed again how amazed he was.

Honestly, the boy should just have shouted so that the world would know! The next time she tells some stuff to Gon, she would teach her when and where to reveal some privacy matters!

Leorio and Kurapika thought the two were messing with them at first but Sam confirmed it. They were stunned in silence.

Maybe they think it was absurd that a blind person would have the wits to join the exam.

Since two other people know her disability, she didn't have much of a choice but to admit honestly about her eyes but kept the reason classified.

After the unexpected revelation, Leorio would try to wave his hands in front of her or make faces or whatever, making sure if she was really blind. Well Samara's not numb.

 _A warning growl escaped from her throat._ _"I could feel you making weird stuff in front of me old man. So stop before I bite your hand. And I should tell you, I really bite."_ _She said irritably. With this, the three gentlemen made a mental note to not make blind jokes to Samara or anything related to her condition._

Barely thirty minutes since they left, Leorio caught up with them.

The brunette arched her eyebrows knowingly and mouthed 'It's a trap' at the oldest member, whom scowled and muttered in return. Gon and Kurapika chuckled, making Sam giggle too. She sang the words repeatedly to purposely annoy Leorio as they made their way through the path.

All through the way, Leorio just can't stop blabbering. "Well, I knew you guys would be lonely without me. And it's no fun travelling alone." And when the group almost reached the outskirts of a town, he repeated the same sentence he said a couple of hours or minutes ago.

"We knew it _very_ much Leorio." Kurapika stopped him before he could repeat it again. All three of them were silent, but they got annoyed as hell but of course with the exception of Gon.

"But could you stop it? I think I would be merrier with you stuck in the bus if you say that again and again like a broken recorder!" Sam continued.

Gon, as the mediator of the group looked back and tried to calm everybody down. "Come on guys. We're already there."

But the bickering only stopped when they reached a small town. It looked deserted at first glance but when Sam listened around, later concluded it was not. There were hushed whispers and faint footsteps hiding behind the walls.

Samara faced Gon.

"I don't really like this place." Leorio said, looking around the town. "There's nobody out here."

His comment made Sam shook her head. "I don't think so." She said warily. "Gon, can you sense it? There are people here."

Gon nodded. But that is not what's bothering him. "But why are they hiding?"

"Let's just keep our guard up." Kurapika warned, who also looked warily. The three members silently agreed and continued to walk the empty road.

Upon hearing this, Leorio scanned the area for any signs of life but failed to find one. He asked the others how they know. The answers he received was they could hear the sound of their breathing and the sound of cloth scrapping, which concludes that they are trying to hide.

The older member felt stunned and confused. He tried to listen well this time but still nothing. He just said that he's a normal guy compared to them. His loud voice earned him a hush from Kurapika and he seems to get the message to keep silent.

Seconds later, mask-covered people suddenly came out of the said abandoned buildings and they're carrying musical instruments. One person was unmasked. It was an old lady sitting in front of those masked people, her fingers intertwined in front of her.

Samara could only sense a bit of similarity with the Captain. It's like they're back at the ship again. The old woman might be an examiner crossed her mind but prayed that it's not.

"Exciting." The woman muttered followed by those masked people chanting 'doki-doki' and Leorio can't help but nervously repeat her words too. After a few seconds, she screamed. "YOU'LL TAKE THE EXCITING TWO-CHOICE QUIZ!"

The four of them was stupefied for a couple of seconds. The masked people at the back gave a random series of clap and played the instruments. In which Samara thought that there's nothing to be clapped at.

"You're heading for the tree on the mountain aren't you?" The lady started.

Samara bit her tongue as hard as she could to stop herself from giving any sarcastic comments. It's a very bad habit of hers if someone asks what she thinks as an obvious question. And habits are very hard to ignore.

"First, you have to succeed in getting out of this town. The other paths that could lead you there are like labyrinths, in which reigned by terribly, blood thirsty monsters."

Samara nodded and faced the others. "Obviously, we will take the quiz. We have to avoid them." Leorio, Kurapika and Gon agreed and stared at the old lady, waiting for her quiz.

The old lady continued to speak and gave instructions first. She will ask one question and they have only five seconds to think for an answer. If they fail, their mistake would disqualify them from participating in this year's Hunter Exam. The only choice given is 1 or 2; any other answers will not be valid.

Leorio can't help but interject. He points Kurapika "So that means I'll be eliminated if he answers wrong?"

Kurapika narrowed his eyes at the man. "Unlikely. You getting disqualified are much more realistic and thus making me sick."

This was very, very true. The blonde's comeback made Samara gave a mocking laugh at Leorio and soon regretted when Leorio gave a slight bump in her head.

Gon instantly pulled Samara away upon seeing her planning to tackle Leorio. "Guys, I think we should-"

"Common! Hurry up!" A voice called out, interrupting Gon from finishing his sentence.

Four of them stopped and whirled around to find a tall, black haired man with two swords attached at his back. He passed the gang and made his way to the old lady in front. "Well, I'll answer before you." The man declared as he gave an unfriendly chuckle.

"Who are you?" Leorio asked.

"He followed us here, all the way from the port." Gon answered.

"A Stalker." Sam pointed out.

"Sorry boy. I heard everything at the port." The man apologized. The rest of the members weren't too glad about the lack of sincerity in his apology.

The old woman asked their decision and the group accepted. It would be a good idea to let him answer first so that they'll know what kind of questions she'll ask. Sam could only impatiently tap her foot, waiting for the question.

"Here's the question." The woman started. Her question was about the mother and the girlfriend held captives of a demon. Only one can be saved. Number 1: the mother and Number 2: the girlfriend.

The question shocked them. They weren't expecting that kind of question. Samara could only close her eyes and curse in her mind. Was there even an exact answer to that question? You can't just pick one over the other!

"One!" The man answered, snapping Samara from her thoughts. She admits she was surprised by his confidence.

Sam crossed her arms and waited expectantly for his explanation. The reason is what intrigued her most.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" The old woman inquired.

"Because you can't replace your mother. But you can find another lover."

Sam found herself scowling in his explanation. What kind of twisted reasoning is that? They're talking about life here! Not to mention they have to include that both were precious to them. They can't just pick someone by weighing who's more loved and who's not! What an asshole!

The old woman gave him a long stare, "You may go". The mob of masked people made way to let the man through. The man smirked at the four before saying goodbye to them and went ahead.

Leorio gritted his teeth and made a low growl. "Hey, now! That's all bull! How was that the right answer?!" Leorio yelled. "That question can't possibly have a correct answer and the answer differs according to the person asked!" He turned around, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He was attempting to go back and take a different route. The old woman stopped Leorio before taking another step and warned him if he leaves, he'll be disqualified.

Samara ignored their loud voices and continued to think deeply. Some questions started to bother her. Why say 'you may go' but not you're correct'? What's the difference between these two? Why not say 'you're correct' first?

The young brunette let her brain dig up all the possible answer she could find. What does it mean? What do those three words actually mean?

 _"You idiot disciple! Even if I say you can go that way, doesn't mean that's the right way!"_ A sudden memory flashed right into her head. Her crossed arms slightly loosened as she realized what it means. She finally got it!

"Guys-!" Samara called everyone's attention.

"Wait!" The woman stopped her before Samara could utter anything. "I won't allow any unnecessary speech from now on." She said, staring attentively at the four of them.

Beads of sweat started to form Sam's forehead. She silently hoped for Leorio to guess what the quiz is all about. Kurapika must have guessed it as well. As for Gon, she's not too sure if he knew the answer or was still thinking. As long as he stilled his mouth, then it will be fine.

"Here's the question." The woman began. "Your son and daughter have been kidnapped, and you can only save one. Choose 1 for your daughter, 2 for your son."

But Leorio was already seething with rage. Samara heard a few footsteps to her right followed by someone picking a wood and a few swinging.

Samara started to worry. Leorio would really fail all of them if he plans in doing what she thinks he'll do. As the woman counted to zero, Leorio immediately jumped to attack her.

The girl ran towards the old lady to shield her from Leorio's stick. Lucky for her, Kurapika was there to block his attack. The craws cawed and flew in panic, surprised by him. The masked people at the back could only step backwards and stare wide eyed unexpectedly.

"You two, why are you stopping me?!" Leorio yelled at Kurapika, their stick and sword not separating.

"Calm down, Leorio!" Kurapika yelled, trying to get their member back to his senses.

But Leorio was as stubborn as ever. "Well, I'm gonna take this old hag's head to the exam site!"

They're loud shouting continued, making Samara wince. Can't these people be a little bit more considerate at someone who's sound-sensitive? They're voices are making her head ache.

"She's only doing her job. If you hit her, it'll only lead us to more trouble." Despite her not so good mood, Sam decided to answer as calmly as possibly. Or else she would gladly join their little shouting game and give them a piece of her mind. "Do you seriously want to give up your chance of becoming a Hunter?" Her question confused Leorio and loosened his grip at his wood.

"We answered correctly, Leorio." Kurapika said. "Silence! That's the correct answer."

Samara nodded. "You failed to notice but you said the answer yourself. There is no correct answer." Still trying to convince Leorio.

Kurapika explained that there's no correct answer to this quiz, but the rule is you can only answer 1 or 2. Meaning they can't say anything at all.

Leorio could still not get what Kurapika said and pressed on the guy who went ahead just now. But the old lady never mentioned of him passing on saying that he's right. This was the trick of the quiz. The woman admitted they were right, and nodded her head to those masked people, whom were opening a secret passage beside them. She revealed it was the right path towards the lone Cedar tree. The path was a two hour trip.

Leorio hung his head low and apologized. The old woman accepted his apology, smiled warmly at him, and wished for Leorio to become a good Hunter.

The young girl could only sigh in relief.

Finally, this quiz is over. Leorio might be a short-tempered ass but he's a good guy deep down. But Sam won't say it out loud. His head's already packed with air as it is.

The woman congratulated the four. Seconds later, there was cheering and banging of drums. And this mask covered idiots brought back her nasty mood a few minutes ago. Clearly irritated, she faced the crowd and warned the next person hits the drum; she'll make that person a living drumstick and bang his head to the drum instead.

Of course feeling threatened the so called 'musicians' paused in midair. Satisfied by their reactions, she went in first followed by Gon, Kurapika and Leorio, whom was waving back at them.

The moment those people closed the passage, darkness immediately wrapped around them.

…

There's no more welcoming than arriving at a house in a middle of a beast infested territory and when you deiced to enter, a huge magical beast welcomed you with a young woman in its grasp. The place was a complete mess. The man, who seems to be the husband, was lying in his stomach, reaching for his wife.

"A monster!" The boys screamed, alerting themselves of danger.

"No! It's just someone who has a bad habit of wearing beast costumes in the middle of a beast territory!" Samara even had time to give sarcasm.

The beast went past them with an amazing speed, and they could only watch the beast get away as it carried the poor woman.

Gon and Kurapika followed it without delay, leaving Leorio to take care of the wounded and Sam to protect them both, in case something would try a sneak attack.

"Me, the blind girl protecting two older men twice as bigger as my size." Sam mocked the irony of the situation. But since she has zero experience in giving first aids then she just let it go.

The brunette heightened her sense and took her **Shoge Hook** which is always hanged in her belt.The girl can't take risks. She sniffed the place. The smell was somewhat… odd.

The very place itself smelled just like the beast. Every corner in this house, the smell lingered like it has been in here for a very long time.

 _'I must be wrong. The beast just waltzed in here. Of course it would stick to the room. Not to mention, the couple lived here for a long time. The smell outside must have leaked in here.'_

"Samara, can you give me a hand?" Leorio called the girl, breaking her from too much investigating around.

"It's Sam." The girl corrected.

Sam walked towards Leorio but still a bit weary of her surroundings. She reached where Leorio and the injured man was. She kneeled down and helped the man to sit up.

To her surprise, her companion was fast in wrapping him with bandages. But her astonishment died immediately when she smelled something again…

The same smell as the creature. But now it was coming from the very man they're trying to protect.

Samara straightened her back and face went hard. Leorio was already done with the bandaging when he watched the blind girl's weapon barely touching the man's neck. "What are you doing Samara?! Are you mad?" Leorio exclaimed, trying to swap away Sam's weapon.

The girl only let out a chuckle as her stares were cold and alert. "Stop the treatment, Leorio." She said in between. "Okay, Mr. Pretender, cut the act or I'm gonna cut your neck instead." Samara warned, closing the gap of her Shoge Hook and his neck.

"What are you talking about?! Can't you see he's injured?" Leorio yelled still trying to push the weapon away from his patient.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Honestly Leorio, can't you get the situation? He's faking this injured husband act!"

Leorio looked ridiculed and confused.

The fake injured man only chuckled. Two heads looked at him now with confused looks in their faces.

What the heck is funny about this? Did he loose some screws and became a demented, crazy person-beast? Aren't crazy creatures more aggressive and… well a bit difficult?

"Before I explain everything, would you mind telling me how you found out who I really was?" He asked Sam.

The girl's forehead furrowed. "We're not close. Why should I tell you?" Sam replied, her weapon still not leaving his neck.

"I promise you two I'm done testing you. I'll explain everything if you tell me how did you discover my act."

"I still don't get why I should explain myself to a beast." She retorted.

The man sighed. "Because it depends whether we'll take you to the exam site or not. It's your loss if you don't."

' _He's the same as the Captain and the old lady?'_

The girl clicked her tongue. "It's the smell of this bloody house and you're scent similar to that beast earlier."

The man nodded and asked Samara to withdraw her weapon. He thanked the girl and promised not to do anything. He wants them to follow outside to meet the others. Of course, she was a bit skeptical at first but pulled back her blade and followed him silently. He better not do anything funny because she really is not fond of raging beasts.

True to his words, the man did nothing. They waited for a few minutes before Kurapika and Gon came into view. Two beasts were with them along with the 'wife' they chased to save. Samara grinned and waved to welcome them, thanking that both were safe.

"How many years has it been since someone was able to tell us apart?" The beast on their right talked. Yeah, the beast talked. Why isn't that surprising?

"I'm ecstatic!" The other added.

The gang gathered around in front of the beasts. Leorio whispered to Kurapika. "Can you tell their faces and voices apart?"

The blond look bewildered at the boy and the beast. "I can't tell them apart at all."

"How about you? You also have good hearing abilities." They asked Sam.

The girl shook her head and admits that she can't. "All I heard was the same gruff voice they had as they speak. I may be good at listening around but not as sharp and detailed as Gon. He is exceptionally natural and unique."

"You see, the one Kurapika and I beat up is the husband." Gon pointed out. His statement only made them sweat dropped.

 _'Which one are you talking about?'_ The three simultaneously thought.

The beasts introduced themselves as the Navigators. Their family provides support for the Hunter Exam. The girl who acted as 'wife' was their daughter, and the man beside him was the son. The Navigator guides those applicants because the Exam sites are quite difficult to locate. They test the applicants first to see if they're qualified to take the Exam.

First they started to evaluate Kurapika. He was able to determine that they weren't spouses because those tattoos are symbols for women to be single for life. He demonstrated that he is way knowledgeable and therefore passed.

Second was Leorio. Although he never realized his true identity but the way he tend his wounds faster and more thoroughly than a doctor made the son applaud of him. And while he gave his first aid, Leorio continued to reassure that his wife was safe, thus letting him take the Hunter Exam as well.

Next was Samara's turn. The girl saw through his act because of her keen observations. The smell around the house helped her to conclude that they are all living there together for a long time. Also he praised Sam for staying behind and protects them both. And with that, she passed the test.

Lastly was Gon. His superhuman physical abilities and powers of observations make him worthy to take the Hunter Exam so he passed.

Sam and Gon high-fived each other while Kurapika and Leorio bumped their fist. For the first time today, Sam felt more light-hearted and at ease, now knowing that she was definitely taking a step to her goal.

But the smile and relief she felt all fade away when the Navigators told them how they take the participants to the exam. "I-is there no other way to bring us there? Hey, do we really need to fly?" Sam gulped, her face now sweating a lot.

Gon looked worried. "Is there something wrong Sam? Are you afraid of heights?" He inquired.

But the girl snorted, "Me? No, perfectly fine… It's just that, blind people sort of has a situation with heights?"

"Meaning, you're afraid of heights." Kurapika stated matter of factly.

The Kiriko laughed. "A blind person taking the exam. That's a shocker and something new. However, the only way there is to let us Navigators carry you."

"No! Have some courtesy with people with disabilities!" She ranted. "I demand a different route where I can travel by foot!" Well, that's how desperate she was. The boys made every possible means to persuade her but she keeps on saying no.

"NO! No one is taking me up there!" Sam pointed the sky as she continued to blabber. "Anyone who touch me is dea-" A piercing screech followed as soon as the beast grabbed Samara's shoulders. Lots of vulgar words escaped from her as she tried to move and struggled around to let go but the beast just ignore her swearing.

The four Kirikos began flapping their wings. "Well, we shall lead you to the Hunter Exam Hall." The husband Kiriko announced. Soon the boys were up in the air, telling them to hang on to the Kiriko's legs. Gon was with the husband Kiriko, Leorio with the wife Kiriko, Kurapika with the daughter Kiriko, and Sam later found out that it was the son Kiriko who dared to grab her. The sooner they land on Zaban City; she would really beat up that damn Kiriko!

And together they went off.

.

.

.

 **End of Second Hunt**


	3. Hunt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 3rd Hunt**

 **The Marathon x Reasons**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Well, Zaban City is a busy city. Every street is bustling with tourists, customers or maybe scammers waiting for their poor victims. Stands almost filled up every corner of the streets and things they sell line up ranging from antiques, jewelries to food.

Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and Samara just arrived in the City aided by the Kiriko Navigators. Together they walked the crowdy street, with the Kiriko in front.

The boy was in high spirit as he looked around every stall he finds, dragging Samara along too. He would tell her what those products are, what it looks like and etc, in which she find it a bit nice. Because of Gon, Sam was able to relate and enjoy their stall hopping, until Leorio called them over.

"I believe…" The Kiriko stopped. "That is the building." He pointed a building in front, never leaving his eyes on a piece of paper.

Three pairs of eyes looked forward, each bearing different feelings as they witnessed the building.

"Wow!" Gon said with amazement. "It's so tall! They have a really nice building!" His smile grew wider as he traced his eyes up at the tall building.

Leorio made a few steps before taking a good view at it. "So this is the exam site…"

"This is what draws Hunter applicants from across the world." Kurapika followed.

But it all disappeared as the Kiriko points the small building next to him, notifying it's there. They paused for a few seconds before three boys spoke in unison. "We only see a normal restaurant."

"This isn't funny. You can't possibly mean that the Hunter Applicants around the world are assembled here?" Leorio asked, staring incredulously at the navigator.

Sam gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "I don't know what's so disappointing over a normal restaurant but there must be reason behind this." Honestly, these boys, she didn't even complain that all she sees is pitch black. What's wrong with making a boring restaurant the exam site?

"You're right. No one would ever expect the Hunter Exam, with its millions of candidates to be located here, right?" Kiriko clarified.

All four of them gave a quick nod. What he said is reasonable enough. It would be so easy to locate it if that was the case, not to mention people will surely do anything to watch them kick each other's butt. That would be so uncool.

The smell of food welcomed them as they entered the place. The aroma was so good and welcoming that Samara can't help her stomach grumble.

When was the last time she had good food? That was maybe before leaving her country, and she ate nothing but apples, apples, and APPLES.

The chef greeted them while frying something at the cooking station. Kiriko asked for an available room at the back.

The chef got what he meant and let them proceed into the backroom before continued his work. Their guide started to walk again, followed by the group. As they reached the said room, Kiriko opened the door, lead them inside, revealing a room with a circular table at the center. His instruction was to wait there.

Leorio was the first to look around. "Where could be the others?"

"I can't wait for the steak combo." Gon said expectantly, as he made himself at home and sat down at one of the chairs.

"No, Gon. This is just a secret place reserved for examiners" Kurapika pointed out.

"What we don't get to eat?"

Samara sighed. "They should have at least treated us some. Imagine all the troubles we had before reaching this place." She pouted, still a bit disappointed because her stomach's not going to eat anything right now. Sam patted her belly, "Sorry stomach. Mommy's going to feed you later." She cooed.

They looked at her oddly which the girl just shrugged and found a chair to sit down muttering about her mind's not working well when hungry.

Navigator finally cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "One in every ten thousand…" He started. "The number of applicants who make it this far. You've done extremely well for first-timers. I would be very happy to serve you as your Navigators next year as well."

Sam scowled at this. If ever she will fail this year's exam, she would never EVER want the Kirikos to be her navigators again. And with that, a memory just popped into her brain. She abruptly stood up, walked towards the Navigator and gave him a good punch in the abdomen. The man scrunched in pain while holding his stomach. He should have been grateful it wasn't his private part.

Three boys' went wide eyed as they saw the whole thing. Sam faced the Kiriko, "Thank you for dealing with us, and I sincerely apologize for what I did. It must have shocked you!" There was no sarcasm in her voice but it was clearly her point.

Still in pain, the Kiriko managed to straighten his body and chuckled. He can't hide the fact that he was entertained by her. "Maybe I'll deliver that punch to my son." He said, reaching her hand as well.

"Well, good luck."

Gon didn't let the chance slip and thanked him. He held out his hand, his face beaming a bright smile. The man acknowledges it by shaking his hand in return. After that he closed the door, leaving four applicants.

As soon as he left, the entire room shook and felt it was going down. It was an elevator. "How rude…" Leorio muttered angrily, his hands crossed as he sat down. "It's like he expects us to fail this year."

Sam chose a seat first before speaking. "Do you really think that a rookie would pass that easily? The chances of first timers are very thin. Maybe some can, but you got to be very skilled or lucky."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Gon asked.

She hummed first, "Well, there aren't many Licensed Hunters in my country, though many wants to be one. Some of them entered but only passed after many tries or never at all." She then sticks out three fingers. "According to rumors, there are only three who passed as rookies from the place I came from."

"Is the exam that difficult?" Gon asked again.

"Once every three years. That's the probability that a rookie will pass." Kurapika answered. "Some cannot endure the exam's physical and mental strain. It's also not unusual for veterans to break the rookies, who consequently never take the test."

"Is that why candidates are willing to risk everything to become Hunters?"

This cued Leorio to slam the desk so hard that it startled the girl. "But of course my friend!" The man stood up with greedy expression back on his face. "Hunters make the most money in this world!"

The girl only rolled her eyes. _'And we're back at the money runs the world topic.'_

"Well Gon it's-"

"No!" Kurapika happened to interject. "Hunters are the most noble in this world!" He argued.

From a confused look, Samara's face converted into bored one.

Leorio and Kurapika faced each other and gave insults to one another, being Kurapika as the glory hog and Leorio the money grubber. Gon sweat dropped as he looked left and right at his new friends with a 'not so sure' look. Sam on the other hand gave a neutral expression.

"Will you two just lis-"

But Leorio leaned forward to Gon. "Gon, Samara! Listen… Few Hunters are listed as the world's richest people yearly!"

Did Sam forget to mention that Kurapika didn't want to step back from an argument?

"Don't listen to that nonsense! True Hunters work to protect people and the natural order!" He argued.

Leorio slammed the wood once again and leaned to both younger teens. "Don't listen to him. Thinking like him won't make your lives easier. Being a Hunter means free pass and no charge to use in public facilities. That would be convenient!"

The young girl's eyebrow began to twitch and bent inwards. "But that's just-"

"Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities, such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species as well as capturing wanted criminals and unscrupulous Hunters!"

Leorio fought his idea about fame and money, the sole reason why people wish to become Hunters. Kurapika debated his idea about profound knowledge, a healthy mind and body and unyielding conviction being the supposed qualities on which Hunters pride themselves with. At the end of their long arguments, they finally faced and growled one another before snapping their heads so close to their only audience and yelled, " Samara, Gon, what type of Hunters do you want to?!"

The boy held up his hands in front of him gesturing to calm them down. "I don't really know what to choose." His voice faltered at his last word. He glanced to his other friend, expecting for help but the girl's face was completely masked with annoyance.

Sam both slammed her hands at the table and stood up. "Both of you, Shut up!" She snapped it immediately stopped the two. "Gon and I will choose the type of Hunter we want to become, because if you don't maybe I'll consider the idea of ridding my first goal and hunt you two down instead! I think that would be the best type of Hunter I want!" The girl huffed after her long ranting.

The sudden rattling of the room got their attention, snapping the heated argument they had seconds ago. The floor stopped descending, followed with a 'ding'.

The door slid open, revealing an underground tunnel with candidates flocking the area. And wow, what a change in atmosphere. Samara could feel the tension lingering in the air. It was so thick she could just smash it with her fist.

All heads turned around to see and analyze the new comers. It was a different feeling. These applicants were clearly different from those in the ship and the village. After all, they managed to reach the site, meaning they must be good. Each of them is a master of their own field.

Gon stepped forward to greet these people, but they just stared at him or rather them and looked away like they're nothing.

They can't exactly blame them though. Maybe Gon's the only person who's gullible and friendly there.

Sam grabbed Gon's right shoulder and advises him to ignore them. A small green man reached up to them, giving their identification number.

Leorio- #403

Kurapika- #404

Gon- #405

Samara- #406

They gladly accepted it and pinned their number to their chest just like the rest of the applicants.

"Haven't seen you guys around before." A voice echoed through the tunnel, tilting their heads towards a fat, plump guy with a number 16 on his chest. "Yo!"His greetings as he approached the four.

"You can tell we're new?" Gon asked.

' _Maybe this guy entered the exam last year or last, last year that's why he knows.'_ That's what the brunette thought.

Until this man shared his thirty-fifth attempt this year.

Sam's mouth partially opened, clearly astounded by this. The boys can't help but over react as well. What reactions would other people expect? That's a lot of determination he piled up. Did the words 'give up' never run into his mind? She got to admit, that deserves applause.

"Well you could say I'm a veteran."

Normally, people decides to give up if that was the case.

Either he really badly wants to be a Hunter or he had other modus. Why would a normal guy- he seemed normal- would want to repeat this exam thirty-five times?

And to top of that, why does he seem so approachable? Not that the girl had problems with approachable people but this guy's friendly aura seems odd, like it feels toxic.

Like a honey. Sweet and sticky that it's disgusting.

"That isn't something to brag about."Leorio said with a hollow look in which Kurapika whispered in agreement.

"That's so uncool. Isn't that a big message already that you're really, really, really weak?" Sam asked. The guy paused for a moment then chuckled sheepishly.

But the boys at the background were speechless at her frankness. Thinking she might be too insensitive.

Leorio and Kurapika plans to talk things about that but she beat them up to it by opening her mouth first. "What? I'm not saying I'm that good neither but if that would be the case then I would give up maybe after fifth to seventh time." Sam pointed out.

The fat guy sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I've got that a lot." He said.

Just then a scream was heard. It was from a man frantically sitting on the ground as he looked up at his cut arms slowly becoming flower petals.

Near him was a man with red hair, red star on his right cheek, and a tear shape in his left. His outfit reminds them of a clown or a joker. The man crossed his arms, a sinister smile etched on his face. "Oh, how peculiar, his arms seem to have become flower petals."

The other man was screaming in pain, calling out for his arms. The red haired clown spread out his hands wide and seems to enjoy his own joke. "Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize."

' _What just happened?'_ She demanded the others what's going on. Kurapika was the one who filled her in, not skipping even the guy's appearance.

As what Kurapika told, he's someone they shouldn't mess with and it was more than enough to remind her that he could kill anyone in his way. There are only few things that feared her most but this guy was clearly on the list.

"The psychopath is back again." Tonpa said, beads of sweat formed his face as he looked fearfully at the victim. "Number 44, Hisoka the magician. Last year, he had skill to pass the test until he killed an examiner he didn't like."

"A-and they're still allowing him to retake the exam this year?" Leorio asked in alarm.

"Of course they're troubled! But every year, the examiners and test content change, and the examiners are the ones who choose the new content." Tonpa explained.

They paled. Sam bit her lower lip, plainly didn't like where their conversation is going. "Is there anyone who's dangerous as him?"

The fat guy thought for a second before answering, "There are some but not as dangerous as number 44. It's best for you to just focus on staying away from that Hisoka." He advised. "Oh right…" The guy suddenly rummaged something from his sling bag and fished out four cans of juice.

This earned him another raise of eyebrow from Sam. Why would this guy bring so many cans here? Something's really stinky, and it's coming from that guy Tonpa. Was he really genuine or there's something?

"Here take this." Tonpa offered her one. She listened around, finding the boys already accepting they're share. The girl reluctantly accepted but still reached the can. The man can't help but smile with this.

Why does she have the feeling that this juice is not what it seems? There aren't any possible explanations to his 'utterly' kindness he's giving them. Tonpa hoped for the best before giving cheers to each and one of them. The boys started to open their cans but Sam still held it dreadfully like a bomb.

SPAAAT!

This made the girl look at her side. Gon is spitting everything he drank. Her suspicion elevated more.

"What's wrong Gon?" She asked. Oh, and the very funny thing was the way how Tonpa gasped unexpectedly with this.

"The juice tastes funny." Gon declared. "Tonpa-san, this juice must have expired."

The girl ended up smirking. She was right all along. If there's anything she trusts a hundred percent in this world? That would be Gon's senses.

Leorio splurted out his, while Kurapika flowed out the contents without hesitation. "O-Oh" And Samara's both brows arching upwards with his stuttering reaction. "That's strange…"

She looked back, secretly giving the three a wink. She just hoped at least Kurapika would get the message.

Sam stood closely to Tonpa and leaned to whisper, "I know this is poisoned." Tonpa suddenly became nervous and sweat started to form in his face as the young girl blurted it out. "But I won't blow up your cover, so rest assured." She continued.

Tonpa's face lightened somehow, "Really?"

The young girl's eyes gleamed menacingly and her voice deepened. "Oh… So it was really poisoned huh?" A small smirk formed her lips.

Tonpa couldn't believe himself that he fall such an easy trick. That nasty smile from this young girl gave him a chill.

"You know… I hate it when people try to trick or sabotage me." She took one step forward and gladly accepted the can from Tonpa. "But still… thank you for this." Sam let out a forced sweet smile to candidate number 16. She was going to walk out when she decided to add some things up. "Make sure to not include me or any of these three in your little game cuz if you do… I'll skin your bulging stomach with a nail cutter."

"What!?" Leorio exclaimed. Sam wasn't sure if he was surprised about Tonpa's deceitful acts or because of her warning.

The man paled, beads of sweat running now in his pug face.

Samara brayed with laughter, proud of how her words gave impact to Tonpa. The guy's previously saint face turned 360 degrees.

So this man is one of the candidates who want to mess rookies. No wonder he's been repeating for 35th time. They better watch out with this one. He surely does anything for the sake of failing others. Gladly, he was smart enough to back down and left but with a defeated, disappointed and annoyed look.

"What do you think is in there?" Sam asked.

"It must have been laxatives that would make our stomach upset for a few days or maybe a week." Kurapika explained. Sam nodded at him. That must be it. Surely that man would not even attempt to kill anyone just because of his stupid hobby.

 ** _BRIIIIIIING!_**

The noise surprised the girl and immediately pressed her palms against her ears. The shrilling sound echoed through her ears, not to mention they're in a closed space, making it worse. She cursed under her breath. The room vibrated and a wall ahead goes up the ceiling revealing a much long, dark tunnel and a guy with a purple suite and purple hair holding something that's making the shrilling noise.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended." The man began. "The Hunter Exam will now begin."

Tension elevated once again, and it's much heavier than before. They readied themselves. Some gulped, dreading for what may come. Some remained the same, breaming with confidence. Other's looked around to watch out for anyone they need to avoid.

Sam looked ahead, her heart beating with anticipation mixed with a feeling of uneasiness.

"A final caution." The crowd alarmed. "If you're short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead." He warned as he scanned each and every candidate's face. "Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

None of his words made these men back out. No one turned around and made one step towards the elevator. "Very well… All 405 applicants will participate in Phase One." His back now faced the crowd, extended his arms and legs, and started to run.

They notice the quick increase of pace. Leorio asked if this was a test for endurance. Kurapika was not too sure, but best let himself prepared of what is coming.

The examiner introduced himself as Satotz, the Phase One Examiner and he'll escort them to the Second Phase. This earned him confused stares. "Second Phase? What about Phase One?" One of the participants asked.

"It already started."

Maybe this was really an endurance test. She just silently hoped that the marathon would end before she lost all her strength and stamina.

Two hours passed since the start of the exam. The applicants have travelled over thirty kilometers from the starting point. None of them knows how far they must go. They are forced to run at the judge's pace, with no specific goal. It's a monotonous course with no end in sight.

And many applicants have already dropped out. One by one, candidates collapsed on the floor, some lost consciousness, and some were heavily catching their breath and can't proceed any longer.

And for those two hours, tiredness started to plague Leorio. His breath is becoming heavy and his face filled with sweat. Next to him was Sam, still fine with the test. His footsteps started to slow down and were staggering. Her head suddenly changed to her right side, where a sound of a rolling, small wheels passed by.

Must've been a skateboard or skate shoes.

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" Leorio called him with anger. The girl could only catch someone 'hummed'. "You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

"What do you mean?" The question came from a young voice. It was from a boy same age as Gon or maybe a year older.

"Why are you using a skateboard?!" The older man yelled. "That's cheating!"

' _So it was a skateboard.'_

"Why?" He spoke.

"Why… this is an endurance test!"

Sam just sighed at this. "No, it isn't." Gon and Sam simultaneously said.

"The examiner just said to follow him." The boy specified.

"Exactly what he says." She said with a playful tune.

"Gon, Samara! Whose side are you on, eh?"

The brunette just rolled her eyes at him. The old man is so immature. Pfft, the irony. "On the other side where there's no YOU, Leorio." She said as she quickened her pace a little. Sam loves annoying people before making an exit.

The new boy ignored their bickering and slowed down to have the same pace as Gon. He then initiated a conversation by asking Gon's age, and it turns out they have the same age. He thought for a while before doing a flip of his skateboard and he ran together with Gon.

"Wow!" Gon exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

"I'm Killua." The boy introduced. He had silver hair wearing a lavender shirt with dark purple, turtle neck shirt beneath it and he's holding the skateboard.

"I'm Gon! And this is Sam."

"-Mara." The said girl added. "It's Samara."

"He said Sam." Killua pressed as he faced the brunette.

"I just shortened it. My name is still Samara, so call me Samara." The girl emphasized so he would get it. But Gon ruined it all.

"But you said you prefer called Sam because you hate someone call you your whole name." Gon innocently talked. "And you said it's not cool."

She urges every will power to stop herself from face palming. He's too dense! "Gon, did you forget that I only allow a _friend_ to call me that?" Sam angrily mumbled to Gon. "And I'm a bit picky to who I want to be friends with!" Her voice still low, so only he could hear.

"He'll be a friend soon." Gon assured the brunette.

"If that's the case then I'll call you Sam."

Gon and Samara immediately perked up at Killua. The boy smiled approvingly at the silver haired kid with Samara glaring at both of them. "It's not Sam, its Samara to you." She repeated. "It's my name, so stick to my rule!"

.

.

.

The marathon kept on. It's been four hours since then. They must have traveled at least sixty kilometers. How much farther do they need to run? The population is now rapidly decreasing due to too much fatigue, and more of them are already at their limit.

One of those people was Leorio. The man was so exhausted, completely breathing with difficulty. He is now lagging far away from the others.

Gon and Sam only noticed him away when his suitcase created a loud bump as it fell to the floor. Both teens stopped their running and looked back at their friend. Even if he's nosy, Samara did consider Leorio as him as a good companion. Deep down, she didn't want any of them to drop out.

Leorio bent forward, both hands on his knees for support. Together with the two, Killua stared back at him as well. The white haired boy called their attention and suggested to leave Leorio.

"Leorio will come, you'll see." Samara said firmly and put her trust to him. "Leorio! Get up! If not, I'm gonna drag you by foot!"

Taking a large deep breath, he squeezed his eyes shut. "No need to drag me." He started with a whizzing voice. "Because I'm going to be a Hunter!" He yelled with a newly found strength and motivation as he ran with a fast speed and passed the three. "Damn it all!"

Gon smiled at this. He reached for his fishing rod and swung it, hooking Leorio's suitcase. Killua witnessed the trick and was fascinated as he watched how he did it so well.

He wants to try the rod, in which Gon allowed him but only to let the boy in green try his skateboard too. Sam snorted. "What's so cool about it anyway?" She shook her head and muttered something about boys' weird habits.

Even in low voice, Killua managed to hear what she said. His eyebrow perked up and stole a quick glance at the girl. "Last time I checked I didn't ask for your opinion." He spoke.

Sam clenched her molars, not liking the way his voice sounded like. She gave him a very sweet fake smile and replied, "You don't need to because I generously give it away."

They held each other's stares, no intention of backing off. One was giving a smug face while the other smirked. Gon looked at them both, having a radiant expression on his face, completely interpreting the opposite. He believed that Killua and Samara are getting along well. But he's too credulous to notice it.

Finally, they reached the 80 kilometer mark. A long stairway was up ahead. The examiner quickened his stride even more as soon as he reached the long stairs.

Not too long, Sam caught up with Leorio and Kurapika. She can't stand with that brat, Killua. He was purposely trying to pick a fight with her, trying to cut her off rudely every time she attempts to speak.

So when Gon was too engrossed in talking animatedly with Killua, she took the chance to leave them and ran ahead.

When Samara finally found the two, Leorio was pumping with energy like it never once strained him before. Look at that determination he got. Was this all because of money? Now Sam started to wonder.

"Are you really trying to become a Hunter for money?" Kurapika suddenly inquired.

This made Sam perked up at his question. Good thing Kurapika asked.

The person on topic grunted and his previously wide grin turned into a thin line. Sam smiled at the silent treatment he's giving. Kurapika just nailed a spot!

"You aren't, right?" Kurapika smartly pressed. "We've only been together for a few days, but I know you better than that."

Leorio still had nothing to say and continued his silence. Samara chuckled. "I believe in the old phrase. Silence means yes." She teased the man.

"Sure you have nasty attitude and you aren't very bright." The blonde continued, making the man in suit irked with his frank description at him. Samara hummed approvingly with him.

"But you're not a shallow person. I've seen many who live for money. You're nothing like them."

At this, Leorio clicked his tongue. "Can you two stop being so smart ass?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "We aren't trying to be smartass. What Kurapika said was completely rational. If it was for money, then you would have given up from that time you stopped running."

He clicked his tongue once again.

"Scarlet Eyes."

Sam's attention shifted to Kurapika. It was familiar.

"That's why the Kuruta were targeted. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that Scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on black market."

She knew that. Scarlet eyes are hereditary amongst the clan.

"Is that why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?" Leorio asked.

"Yes… and they gauged them out." Sam said. If there's anyone to describe as demons, these people fit the description. Why do these people hurt others for the sake of robbing things that don't belong to them?

"… Yes." The blonde struggled answering the girl. After what happened? Who wouldn't? "I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish." Kurapika close his eyes, as he reminisced the day the Kuruta Clan ended. "I will capture the Phantom Troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan! If I become a Hunter under contract, I'll gain access to black market information."

What? Kurapika hates that type of Hunter under contract. "I thought you hated those type of hunters. I know it would be beneficial to you having access to many things and everything but that would be like selling your soul and your dignity!"

"What is my dignity…" He paused, "in comparison with the pain of my tribe?"

This immediately held Sam's tongue to argue back. Kurapika already planned on selling himself from the start.

Leorio looked up the stairs, his eyes wondering afar. "Sorry, but I have no noble cause. I'm just after money."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying! For the right price, you can buy not only treasures but dreams, hearts, and even people's lives!" Leorio blurted. "Because if I had money, my friend wouldn't have died! It was a treatable disease… The problem was that the operation costs a fortune. I was naïve. I thought I could become a doctor…" Tears forming at the corner of his eyes and his voice faltered. "I wanted to cure kids who have the same disease and be able to tell them it was free of charge! That was my dream… What a joke!" He spat. "Turns out that to become a doctor, you need even more money, got it?! The world runs on money, so I want money!"

How could Sam judge this person without even knowing what he really wants? Leorio voiced out nothing but to have money, to become rich. It sounds greedy and very ambitious but no one knows the story behind it. No one knows the factors that made people be the person they become.

' _Because it's scary how greed could change someone into something nasty… But Leorio isn't one of them.'_

The girl closed her eyes, adapting herself from the sudden revelations she received. The conversation was enough to let them know about hers too. Sam listened around first. The dropped number of participants helps to widen their distance from one another. "Well, I want to be an Artifact Hunter. I already told you that.'

"Why don't you just become an archeologist?"

"That's what they say… but the thing here is that, I'm more interested on these unique artifacts I've heard." She answered.

"Unique artifacts?"

Sam nodded. "They're these objects that some people say only Hunters can find. And I could say that I was mystified by it."

"Only Hunters can find? What does that mean?" Leorio asked.

"It means having accessible knowledge and information only Hunters had the privilege." Kurapika explained. "What artifact do you want to search?"

"Well, I have lists of unique artifacts to search but my top priority is Suzanna's corpse. She's labeled as a genius in battle strategies and also regarded as one of the fiercest commanding generals of her time giving their enemies a hard time defeating her defenses. Because of that, even after death, she became the central figure in our country which is Palliva. Her body was stolen three hundred years ago." She lectured.

"Who stole it? How did you even know it was stolen in the first place?" Leorio was intrigued at her story.

"According to our History, Suzanna made many enemies. One of them took her corpse as a way of breaking the countries' spirit; it was an act of belittlement to our patron Suzanna. In every subsequent generation after the stealing of her corpse, they charged volunteers to recover it. None succeeded. Until more than a hundred years ago, Hunters suddenly sprung out. By then, a council ordered a decree that only Hunters are allowed to search for it because of its difficulty." Sam continued as they passed so many candidates down on the floor. She could hear heavy breathing and panting. "I want to search for it. I want to be the person who'll succeed in this 'three hundred years quest'. You may think it sounds ridiculous. A blind girl like me, searching for something that none of her ancestors succeeded."

There was silence after that, until someone decided to spoke first.

"What… what's the difference of that to my goal? I'll be recovering my brethren's eyes scattered around the world, and I'll be hunting notorious criminals. You might have thought it's impossible at first, right?" Kurapika said a hint of bitterness in his voice. "But you won't care about it just like I won't care about what others say."

Sam chuckled. "Damn, right. I'm more determined than ever."

Leorio just clicked his tongue. "Still, all I want is money." Samara and Kurapika could only roll their eyes.

"Whatever you say, Leorio."

"Even though you were sentimental a while ago."

"T-That was…"

"Hey old man, we're going ahead first." A voice suddenly emerged from their side. Gon and Killua already caught up with them. They were so preoccupied with their conversation that they failed to notice their presence. Sam wasn't even sure if what part of it did they hear.

Leorio looked at both kids, clearly provoked. "I'm not old! I'm a teenager just like you guys! I'm nineteen!"

It's like lightning flashed on them.

"NO WAY!

.

.

.

.

 **End of Third Hunt**


	4. Hunt 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 4** **th** **Hunt**

 **Run in the Swamp X Cooking Exam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It hadn't been five minutes since they arrived at the exit. Thought it wasn't there final destination.

Gon, Killua and Sam were the first to arrive due to a stupid bet they came up with. A bet about whoever wins, he or she will buy lunch. It was stupid and pointless. But Gon insisted nonetheless.

Minutes later, Kurapika and Leorio came out from the tunnel; both were huffing heavily and trying to catch their beath.

Sam took time to observe around her. The strong scent of barks, leaves, grass and mud, the moistness of the forest covered in mist.

' _Are we in a swamp?'_ Sam wondered.

"Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross those wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures that deceive humans and prey upon them. Be careful." He faced them, giving the remaining candidates a warning. "If you let them fool you… you're dead."

' _Yep… They're in a swamp- a deadly swamp.'_

Dread immediately wrapped them all. Each gave a look of fear and uncertainty.

"These predators will use any trick to capture their prey. Tricks and deceit ruled the ecosystem… That's why it is called 'Swindler's Nest." The examiner continued his explanation. "Be careful not to be surprised. Do your best to follow me."

' _It's the Hunter Exam; there's nothing to be surprised now, isn't it?'_

"Don't listen to him! He's an imposter!" Everybody whipped their heads to the owner of the voice. A man, all beaten up, showed himself beside the Exit. He was limping with his body almost covered with blood. "He's not an examiner! I'm the real examiner!"

' _Well damn, I'm surprised.'_ Sam thought.

This caused a ruckus to everyone. It disturbed the crowd that some started to doubt the examiner they followed at the tunnel. Everyone is carrying the same question in they're mind.

Who's the real examiner?

"Look at this!" He yelled as he pulled something… that made everybody shocked.

"He looks just like Satotz-san!" Gon exclaimed.

It was a man-faced Ape. The creature's body was hanging low to the ground as the man held the Ape's arm. He explained that the creatures disguise themselves as humans to get fresh human meat. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. And he claimed that Satotz intend to trap every single applicant.

This made another wave of uproar from the applicants. More and more are convinced that Satotz was indeed the imposter.

"Hey Satoz –san, aren't we going to start the next part?"

The question immediately stopped the ruckus. All eyes fell upon the girl whom was standing near Satotz.

Feeling all the stares, she faced back and replied the same stare to them. "Did a wart grow big at my back?"

"Samara! What are you doing! Get away from him!" Leorio shouted.

"Huh? Why would I step away?" She answered with confusion in her face.

"Girl, you better get away or you'll get you insides ripped!" One from the candidates waned.

Even with the warning, she just gave them a snort. "Really? And your basis is…?" She asked. "Just because Satotz looked like that Ape doesn't mean he's the imposter. Don't just depend on what you see. Use you other senses to observe as well. Satotz is the real examiner."

Children were known to trust strange people easily and have poor judgement about what's going on around them. That may be some of the things running around inside those stupid idiots' mind.

"Maybe she's an imposter as well! That girl is one of them!"

Samara found herself frowning. Really? That's how they're going to interpret this case? That would be the craziest insult she ever heard.

The rest followed suit and was convince that Sam was an Ape…

' _This is getting ridiculous.'_ She just sighed heavily.

Their angry shouts were silenced when something sharp penetrated a flesh. They turned around, only to see the self-proclaimed examiner's body stabbed with three cards. The man collapsed immediately after receiving the blow. On the other side, Satotz perfectly caught the other three.

"I see, I see…" Number 44, Hisoka entered the scene as he shuffled his deck of cards. "That settles it… You're the real one." He said before laid his eyes at the girl.

Sam felt his stare and receiving his spotlight wasn't delightful that it made her step back. "You should listen to children; they tend to tell the truth than adults." His remark, before facing Satotz again. "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter would have been able to block that attack."

With his help, everything was settled. Satotz took it as a compliment but forewarned him the next time he attacks him for any reason, he'll be disqualified. The clown playfully approved of it.

In the end that man earlier was a man faced aped as well. He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure them away. It clearly tells them that they should never let their guard down. The place is full of deception on a regular basis.

"If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind." His last warning and reminder before heading out to the forest.

Sam grinned at this as she followed the examiner. This was the challenge she's been waiting for. Because of those dramas with the apes, it took them a few of their time to start the exam again.

"Sam! Sam!" Gon called out. She was currently at the front, glad that they decided to catch up.

"Sup Gon, where's Kurapika and Leorio?" Sam asked Gon.

"Somewhere at the back." Gon answered which Sam nodded.

The girls sniffed. "You're right." Leorio's scent was faint. He has this strong scent of cologne. Last time she checked, he and Kurapika were together.

"Do you always like to get people's attention?" Killua talked as they ran side by side with Gon in the middle.

' _Oh, of course that brat is with Gon. This boy really is natural in attracting people.'_

"Well if the occasion counts for it. It's fun sometimes." She admitted.

"And it's easy for you to trust people?" He added.

Gon found himself smiling with it, "Sam is friendly. She made me her friend hours after we met!" He beamed.

' _Isn't it the other way around?'_

"I don't normally trust people. If you're talking about earlier, I did not trust Satotz-san. His warning though, I trust. He just told us that deception in this swamp is almost regular. I just head on to his words. When I was finally near him, he smelled nothing of creatures dwelling from the swamp or the forest, that's where I know Satotz-san is the real examiner." She explained. "I bet Gon would differentiate them better, he's just too engrossed about the man-faced ape looking like Satotz-san." For a few seconds, silence filled the three until Samara opened her mouth again. "Sometimes, our eyes lead us to deception. What we see is what we'll believe, then blocking other senses, blocking our minds to access hidden details."

Killua just hummed. "You really don't look blind. Gon are you sure?"

Gon paled and started to panick. Sam's head had to rotate 180 degrees to her left, giving Gon a unbelievable stare. "Oh perfect."

They really need to talk, like right NOW before Gon tells the whole candidates about her if ever he meets someone who's going to be listed as his friend. The girl was going to give him scolding when Killua suddenly suggested going in front.

Gon felt forever grateful to Killua. He took this opportunity. "Right we should keep an eye on the judge."

Killua shook his head. "I mean it's smarter to get away from Hisoka."

This made Samara snort. "Who wants to go near him anyway? His presence alone is choking me."

"I just say staying too close to him is dangerous! I can smell it in the air."

"Leorio! Kurapika!" The boy yelled to their back, completely startling the two beside him. "Killua says that we should move up!"

Couldn't he tell it was not the good time to yell? Everybody is feeling uneasy right now!

"Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" Killua asked, a bit frustrated.

The other companion beside Gon could only sigh heavily, exhausted by this. "Gon is all the time dense so just let him be. You'll get used to it."

The statement bothered him more. "But doesn't that mean he'll be in much trouble if he keeps on doing that?" The girl gave Killua a knowing nod before both of them simultaneously sighed.

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika's shout got Sam's attention. Gon was clearly not satisfied by it. He's worried about them and same goes for her too but she can't do anything.

"Kurapika and Leorio can handle themselves Gon."

"You two, let's go." Killua called. Sam managed to lessen the worry from Gon and they increased their pace to catch up with the silver haired kid.

The fog had started to gradually get thicker. Sam could tell, the way it wrapped around her body. It's cold and so damp. The deadly atmosphere was there.

It got worse when shrill screams and cries pierced through the forest, making the participants look back in fear.

They badly need to stick with the examiner. The only problem is he was difficult to locate. Hundreds of scent scattered around making it hard to sniff him out. Not to mention the blood starting to mix in the air as more participants caught dead by the beasts.

"I hear people screaming all around us." Gon said.

"Just stay on guard." Killua alarmed them as he looked around every time there's a scream. The place is starting to become mayhem.

"I wonder if Kurapika and Leorio are okay..." Gon worriedly muttered.

Sam could only bite her lip, trying to get rid of the increasing disturbance piling up inside her. Leorio and Kurapika were among those groups behind them and... The screams belonged to those people. The brunette shut her eyes hardly as she shook her head, shooing the bad thoughts entering.

 _'They're fine. They're both fine!'_ Sam scolded her mind.

 **BONK!**

Sam returned to reality when she bumped into someone. "Hey- Gaaah!" The sudden fall made her scream at the top of her lungs.

There was a giant frog in waiting for its prey and they're the unlucky one. Sam can't even distinguish what kind of expressions she's currently making as the three landed at something squishy and slimy wet surface.

The young teens were stuck inside the frog's gut. She can't help but yelp in disgust when realization dawned.

They tried to stand, looking for something to hold on but the sudden movement of the creature made them tumble. They think it was crawling forward.

At that moment, Sam is getting hysterical. She's soaking wet in a spit! A spit! And it got much worse when the fluids starting to rise and fill the space in its mouth.

 **BWAK!**

"Eeew! This is so not cool! It's gross!" Samara said with pure disgust, trying to whisk away the slimy thing from her body.

She hates the way it made a squishing sound.

"Guess he didn't like the taste of us." Gon rubbed the side of his head as he stared at the frog walking away.

"Does that even matter?!" Sam retorted angrily.

Killua whom was sitting near them, fished out a piece of can from his pocket. "It was this."

"The can from Tonpa-san!" Gon exclaimed with recognition.

"She dropped the can while we're inside." Killua said, referring to Sam. "I found it and what happens next should be obvious. Thanks to my quick thinking."

Sam's lips curled in distaste.

"I guess he saved us." Gon said.

"Well, I could have escaped." Killua threw the can.

"Yeah, whatever." The girl dismissed him.

Gon swirled around, "I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika."

"Forget about them. Let's move on. We can still catch up the examiner." He said before marching off.

Sam didn't like what he was saying. How could they forget about them? But then again, they have to make sure they're safe first before they ensure the safety of others.

The girl turned around only to feel Gon's presence disappearing. Faint running footsteps reached her ears and it was heading to where the screaming was.

It's as if her blood drained from her body. Her heart beats so fast as many more cries echoed.

 _'That stupid-'_

Great! Now Gon is adding up the anxiety level she had all along. "Gon!" She yelled and went off to where Gon is heading too.

Did he hear something? Maybe something bad happened. There are so many 'what ifs' forming on her mind right now. She shook dismissively at her thoughts and hoped for them to be okay.

After running for a while, it was then she realized that she's in a bad situation. Gon was nowhere to be found. His scent vanished. The girl cursed. Now she's in so much trouble. She sniffed around until a familiar strong scent was detected. Relief came to her. There's only one person who owned it, none other than Leorio.

"Leo-" She stopped, sensing that something's wrong. The scent was getting stronger every second until she heard a footstep stopped a few feet in front of her. It was strange.

Where are Kurapika and Gon?

"So you're here to look for your friends too." A familiar voice spoke, a creepy one. She could hear murder from his voice.

How could she not recognize it? Number 44, Hisoka was standing in front and at the exact same direction where she could smell Leorio's cologne.

Her heart beat escalated and her breath hastened.

"L-Leorio... What happened to Leorio?"

Hisoka chuckled, "He's fine..." He slowly marched to where she was.

Her legs were locked. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. What to do? What could she do? Is he going to kill her?

 _'I want to run.'_ That's what the other side of her brain is yelling, but the other kept on fighting back, asking about Leorio and the others.

Sam took out her weapon and readied a stance.

"Relax... Your friend is just unconscious and I'm taking him to the second phase site." Hisoka informed as hejust walked passed the girl. "Your other friends are coming this way too, so you should wait for them." That was his last speech before merging in to the fog.

She breathed out.

Sam closed her eyes and held her chest tightly. What the heck was that?

"-mara!"

That Hisoka was carrying Leorio to the next site? What is he playing at?

"Samara!"

She blinked.

"Sam!" Gon called her out.

"Are you okay?" Kurapika asked worriedly.

She weakly nodded. "Yes... Hisoka just passed by carrying Leorio. What happened?"

"We'll explain later, for now let's follow him." Both kids nodded and began to run.

Along the way Kurapika filled her everything happened. It seems Hisoka was playing as judge and kills anyone he sees not of worth. He told them to grow up and become good Hunters. Or maybe what he meant was to grow up and be someone who's worth fighting and to kill.

Well damn, that guy clearly has a serious case.

Gon leads the way to the Second site of the exam. He is currently tracking Leorio's smell.

"I was powerless against him." Gon opened up.

"Gon we all know Hisoka is at a different level. All of us can't fight him." Sam assured Gon.

"You managed to hit him Gon." Kurapika tried to lift up Gon's spirit.

"Only because I surprised him. Besides Leorio passed him though, and he didn't do anything to Sam."

"Most likely, Hisoka's instincts and experience told him that you had the skill and potential to become Hunters. Killing you now would have been a waste..." Kurapika explained.

Does that mean, Hisoka thinks she has potentials? That actually seemed like… a compliment.

The blonde teen sensed the silence Gon and Samara shared and quickly apologized. "Was I being insensitive?"

"Of course not Kurapika." Sam immediately responded. She doesn't want him to think he's being rude at Gon or her.

"I was pretty excited." Gon said. "I was so scared, I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. And at the same time, I was excited." He looked back and gave them a smile, giving positive aura. "Isn't that strange?"

Kurapika and Sam smiled. Well, at least he's not as troubled as they think. Maybe in his entire life, it was the first time he felt mortal fear but the excitement he felt was there. His mind is getting more curious as to what lies ahead of him.

Luck was on their side as they safely arrived on time at the Phase Two site. They only halted when Gon turned around, alarming his two companions. Hisoka purposely exposed his presence to Gon and found the magician pointing something to his right.

They wasted no time and finally saw Leorio unconsciously sitting against a tree, with his left cheek swollen. Kurapika checked him for other injuries; thankfully he's fine except his face. Seconds later, Leorio regained consciousness and was not definitely glad about his cheek. He kept on complaining about it.

"I don't see any problem about it. I think your face is still exactly the same for me." Samara remarked with her face neutral as possible.

"That definitely sounds like an insult." Leorio uttered.

The girl just rolled her eyes and inserted her left hand to her pocket. She took a small pouch and took some sort of a pill. She crushed it and rubbed Leorio's swollen cheek. They asked what it was but she only vaguely answered them that it just helps to lessen the pain and heals any wound faster. It can't be taken orally though.

Gon took the chance to observe their surroundings and wondered why people are waiting outside the hanger. Satotz, the Phase One Examiner already left the candidates outside a huge sort of like a storage building with a clock at the top center of the large doors.

The boy in green had his answer when Killua suddenly popped out from the crowd saying they can't go in yet. Gon was delighted to see him; on the other hand Samara had a smug expression on her face and crossed her arms. It's quite obvious these two boys had gotten close after a short period of time. Killua was amazed how they found this place; Gon answered him by following Leorio's cologne all the way.

The next trial round will start at noon. All they can hear are some weird groaning noise and all they can do is wait. They could even sense the tense building up which is pretty normal since they don't know what's inside the building.

So may be, it would be best to stay put cause it would be part of the exam to get suddenly attacked. At exactly 12 noon, the huge double doors of the hanger slowly creaked open. A very large man and a young fit woman were on the other side of the doors. It turns out that all those groaning came from the big man's stomach.

"I am Menchi!" The woman spoke and then jabbed a thumb at her back. "And this is Buhara. And the theme of the Second Trial will be... COOKING!" The woman announced with a cheerful tone. "We are both Gourmet Hunters, so your task is to satisfy our appetites by cooking us a meal."

All eyes are on them, looking for any sense of humor but found out it was not. Sam continuously tapped a finger as stress started to build inside her. She seriously wants them to cook? Did someone even predict there's going to be a cooking test in the exam? The idea never crossed her mind, not one bit.

She doesn't know how to cook! Cooking was never one of her hobbies! How the hell can she pass this exam with her horrible cooking skills? Couldn't they just make each other fight, hunt something or maybe anything that is not related to cooking?!

"Shit! I've never cooked before." Leorio said, grimacing at them.

The girl crossed her arms. "Actually, I've tried cooking before and to tell you, the food ended up inedible."

"We still don't know what meal they'll ask." Gon pointed out optimistically. "For all we know, it must be a simple dish!"

Ah, his optimism is too strong that it hurts them watching the boy. They even doubt it would be the case. They are after all Hunters, and Hunters don't do simple things. She can already smell 'failure'.

"Our order is roasted pig. Not just any pig, but the most dangerous pig in this world that lives in this very forest, the Great Stamp!"

And with the gong sound of Buhara's belly, the Second Phase officially started. Even with all the complaining the crowd of examinees ran straight into the forest to catch pig.

' _Okay, so let's assume that the said pig is normal sized… though this place is damn bewitched. I highly doubt it.'_ Samara thought as they wondered deep into the forest to hunt some pork meat.

But there was no pig on sight. They wonder if there really was one or maybe this was just one of the examiners schemes. "Are there really pigs in here? I don't even see any four-legged animal walking around!" Leorio just expressed what was on their minds.

Kurapika rustled between the bushes and was hoping to see something. "It's an exam. Of course it'll be difficult to capture one!" He yelled.

Samara tiredly sighed. "Shut up you two! There's no pig in sight because you're too loud- GAAH!"A surprised scream escaped her mouth as her feet slipped and went sliding at a sloppy hill. Gon went after her first, followed by Killua, followed by Kurapika and lastly Leorio. They panicked when they saw her rolling down a slope (of course except Killua).

On the other hand, Sam regained her control and was able to sit as she slid down. These boys are over reacting. Samara halted as she reached the bottom of the slope. The four boys were sliding to where she was, and they're going to crash her down if they don't stop. So she hopped to the other side just to avoid getting squashed by them.

"Ow ow ow."

"Hey! You two are heavy!"

"Leorio, move!"

"Glad I jumped last."

The brunette just expressed a pitiful face at them. But now's not the time for that. "Oh shush it. We have a pig to hunt."

"There's no need." Gon told her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurapika asked after standing up.

The boy points at something in front. Three boys followed where he was pointing and finally saw the main course of the meal. Ahead, were pigs… abnormally huge pigs with big and long snout that curved towards their head.

Leorio's jaw dropped and cursed. "Nobody told us it was this big?"

"Can you just accept it that this exam is not normal?" Kurapika hissed.

Because of the noise they made, it completely distracts the pigs from chewing bones.

And there was silence.

"Surely it won't chase us right?" Leorio asked.

 **GRAAAAR!**

"It chased us!"

The Great Stamp, the world's most ferocious pig. They use their large, stout noses to send their enemies flying. If they're too slow, they'll end up as their dinner.

They were having a hard time beating it until Gon found the weakness by directly hitting the unprotected part of the head. That's why they grew large and strong noses to protect their soft head. Now that they discovered its weakness, the remaining four went on separate ways to catch their own pig.

Finally left alone, Sam faced her own pig and concentrated the pig's approach. The loud stomps of the pig were getting louder and louder, signaling that it was getting close to her. Sam bends her legs and jumped, twisting her body to attack the beast with her **Shoge Blade**.

If she engaged a frontal attack, the snout would just deflect it. She aimed the sharp part of her weapon to the pig's head and it immediately dropped dead. She landed gracefully on the ground and strolled towards the pig.

The candidates hurriedly carried the pig, entering the large kitchen area where they will start preparing the roasted pig to feed the examiners. The brunette placed the pig with a huge 'hump' on the floor and made her way to start a fire. And this is where the problem arises. It was her first time roasting a pig.

"Hey Sam, you need help?" It was Gon. He just arrived from the forest while dragging the pig to a station beside her.

"Hmm? Oh say Gon, what are we going to do next with this?" She asked hoping that Gon would know too.

Unfortunately, the boy wasn't too sure as well. One by one, some of the candidates arrived. That was when Gon suggested observing the others as they start to cook. Sam had no choice but to agree at his idea. The boy obligingly watched the others while telling Sam what to do. They were so preoccupied with their roasting that they failed to notice other people started to introduce their meat.

Minutes passed, candidates started to line up to present their dish. Buhara gobbled down each one of those pigs and they can't help but watch in astonishment as he emptied every plate in front of him. As for Menchi… they're having a very hard time pleasing her with their 'dishes'.

"No one has passed yet." Leorio said as he, Kurapika and Gon watched Menchi kept on shouting why can't anyone out there satisfy her.

"And Menchi hasn't even taken a bite…" Kurapika added. That's when Kurapia thought of something. According to him, the Second Phase is a cooking test, but they're judging the examinees on originality and powers of observation.

Leorio hummed as what Kurapika said started to sink in. He didn't waste more time to present his whole roasted pig with a hunter's association flag at the top. "This is Leorio's special dish." His voice got their attention and could not help them but to get intrigued. Buhara hungrily chomped it down while Menchi was disgusted and failed Leorio without even tasting his roasted pig. She even compared it to a kiddy meal.

Now Sam wasn't too sure anymore if observing the others was a good plan. Menchi failed everyone who presented their roasted pigs and yelled nothing but 'disgusting' and 'inedible'. The little girl sighed. It might be hopeless.

"You fail!" She yelled, throwing yet another dish without tasting the meat.

"Sam, I'm going to let them taste mine. Want to do it together?" Gon proposed.

Samara listened to Menchi's consistently shouting 'you fail' first before returning her attention to Gon again. "Maybe later."

Gon gave her an 'ok' and went up next, with his usual innocent smile. Menchi gave it a stare before throwing his dish just like the others. "You're on the same level as number 403!"

Gon returned to their station with a disappointed look. "I'm on the same level as Leorio." He just did exactly the same but with a floral decoration at his head and the plate.

"I think Leorio's level is not that bad. The rest of the candidates failed theirs too." Sam tried to comfort him and carefully chose her words of comfort. The last thing she'll ever do was to hurt and upset Gon.

Another wave of participants went, Menchi still failed one after another. Kurapika was next. He decorated and arranged his dish before showing it to the Gourmet Hunters. His was a bit different and presentable compared to others, something resembles an actual dish. But it turned out to be that he's no different with Gon and Leorio as well.

The blonde was in mental shock. He too, walked back to his friends with agonizing and defeated look on his face. His mind was floating.

"Don't worry Kurapika." Gon reached his blonde friend and comfortingly patted his back. "I know how it feels.

"I'm not sure anymore if I feared of getting a fail from her or be compared to Leorio's level." Sam told the two before cautiously making her way in front and decided to present hers as well.

"What was that, you brats?!" Leorio fumed.

In the end, she sliced the meat into smaller pieces and placed a small saucer beside it, with lots of sauce in it of course.

"You're the second person to show something a little bit presentable," She said.

"I just did what we always do when eating meat." Sam said. "But I'm a bad cook so I doubt it would taste good anyway. I just want to tell you before you throw it out."

Menchi tasted it but was rejected like everyone, though she was relieved that she wasn't compared to Leorio. The candidates ran out of ideas. The young woman drank some tea first and faced them. "I'm full. All of you failed! The Second Phase ends here!"

She took out her phone to give her report about the exam. It seems that whoever that is on the other line was not happy at her decision and argued back at her. Menchi was not the type to back down, with her bad temper.

All they ever asked was to prepare the pork in a manner they both found delicious but none of them made anything remotely delicious. They all did almost the same thing. There was no effort made and just when she thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize the flavor. They didn't take cooking seriously. In other words they don't have the guts to try anything new. What's done is done and she's not going to change her decision. The examiners started to complain about her unfair judgement that they started to belittle the Gourmet Hunters.

Menchi stood up from her seat and watched them intently. "Let me clarify this. We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some martial arts." She lectured as she started to spin her blades and juggled them. "You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming a Hunter!" She ended her speech pointing her swords to them. They were all speechless.

"That said," A voice emerged from the sky, making their heads turn up." It would be excessive to fail every single applicant."

A blimp was floating in the clear sky with a symbol of the Hunter's Association attached to it. But that's not the only one that really caught their attention. Someone jumped from it and made a huge impact to the ground that it cracked and blasted off chunks of soil.

Smoke mixed with dust started to clear, revealing an old man. Menchi gasped and revealed him as the Chairman of the Selection Committee, the person in charge of the Hunter Exam. He is Chairman Netero.

"So Menchi-kun… You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" He spoke.

"No sir… I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary." She admitted and made a slight bow.

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Yes sir… When cooking is involved, I lose my control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as an examiner, so please re-do the Second Phase!"

"But that would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice." He said, making Menchi apologize. "Very well. How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable? I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results." Menchi agreed the Chairman's request and changed the test to boiling eggs and requested to take them to Mt. Split-in-Half in his airship.

.

.

.

Just as the name of the Mountain, it indeed has a split in between. Samara paled and felt like she's turning blue as she felt the strong breeze at the edge of the cliff, already having a wild guess what the next test is associated with, but just continued hoping it wasn't.

According to Menchi, there's a Spider-Eagle's web attached to both cliffs. That is where the Eagle's wrap their eggs with ravines, to protect their eggs from predators, making their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The say their eggs are also known as dream eggs. When the female examiner jumped off, Sam can't help but sweat a lot even though the air is cool up in the mountain.

"You didn't need to sweat a lot." Leorio suddenly spoke, startling the girl.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Kurapika assured.

"Yup." Gon beamed.

"Not that I care though." Killua said.

It shocked her at first. Where they observing her since Menchi-san showed the cliff? These three knew her issue with heights. Were they worried? She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. In normal circumstances, she would have declined the offer. It would just make her look weak and pitiful. Her pride demands her she can do anything even without help. But these guys… are different.

Samara blushed and crossed her arms, "Hmmp! Who would sweat cause of this?" She said. "But I won't mind your help though." The boys smiled at this and nodded.

Meanwhile, Menchi reached for the web and hanged for a few seconds before jumping off again and grabbed an egg that was wrapped by series of thick webs. She fell straight in to the abyss until a strong up drift carried her along, like she's flying freely in the air and landed where she once stood in front. "And all you need to do next is boil the egg!"

"Y-you must be joking. No reasonable person would jump down there…" One of the applicants said.

"I've been waiting for this!"Gon said as he and Kurapika held Samara's hands.

"I'm not actually waiting for this." Sam weakly commented before the five of them dived the cliff together, with Sam only making a loud scream. Sam seemed to notice she had a lot of screaming this day. They grabbed the web string and let Sam reach for it as well, with her hands slightly shaking from nervousness. She thinks her vertigo might've kicked in.

"Oh my Gods… I'm thousand feet above. The strings are durable right?" She weakly asked as her body swayed and hanging in the air.

"Just relax. Directly below you, there's an egg. You can get it, right?" Kurapika told her.

Sam nodded. "Yes, yes. I can."

"We can't jump yet." Gon declared.

"There's no wind!" Killua told them.

"Maybe that's a good thing?" Sam chuckled nervously.

"It's a bad thing!" Kurapika told her.

"Why not?" Leorio ignored and asked Gon.

"There isn't always an up draft."

"When's the next one?"

Gon closed his eyes and listened carefully. There was still no current. The webs were starting to detach from the rocks due to the number of people hanging from it. The web can't hold on to the rock any longer. But Gon did not utter a single word. Some of the candidates can't wait for the wind any longer and jumped down. They were idiots for causing their deaths.

"Now!" Gon signalled.

They all let go of the web, letting themselves fall through. The smell of the egg was getting stronger and Sam reached out her hands to get one.

' _Please lift us up! Please lift us up!'_ Sam chanted as she felt the gravity pulling her towards the ground. This was the second time she had little a trip with the cliff ever since she started off to train and the memory of the first experience was not so good at all.

Wish granted, they all were lifted up by the up drift and landed to hard soil. Sam has never been grateful that she's on land again that she could almost kiss it. They started to boil the eggs and ate it after it was well cooked. No doubt it was delicious, completely different from any regular eggs they eat at their homes. No wonder it's called dream eggs.

Being a Gourmet Hunter was not a joke. They are risking their lives for that joy. This earned them a lesson, whether you're a Blacklist Hunter or a Gourmet Hunter, calling yourself a Hunter requires an enormous amount of determination.

And with that, only 43 applicants remained. After clearing the exam's Second Phase, the gang and the rest of the candidates went inside the airship, fly through the starry sky, towards the site for the Third Phase.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Fourth Hunt**


	5. Hunt 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 5** **th** **Hunt**

 **A Game with the Chairman X the Rules of Majority**

All forty-three applicants gathered around as Netero introduced himself this time as the Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee. And the short green man who gave Samara and the other's identification number was his secretary, Beans. The Chairman wasn't supposed to show himself until the Final Phase of the trials but it changed due to the Second Phase incident.

"I like this tension in the air." He amusedly said as he looked at them. "So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip."

They are scheduled to arrive at their destination tomorrow morning at 8AM. They are waiting for the judges of the next trial to contact them but until then, the candidates are free to do whatever they want until they arrive.

"Okay, Gon! Let's explore the airship!" Killua suddenly suggested.

"Yeah!" The boy in green agreed. "You're coming with us too." He immediately wrapped his arms to Sam's, not wanting any of her popular 'NO'.

The brunette could only sigh at this. "It's not like I have a choice." She can't find a way to refuse Gon, especially if he's already dragging her out. Sam looked behind Kurapika and Leorio and waved to them. It was only the blonde who waved back.

The three of them ran through the corridors with Samara being dragged by Gon. The corridors were empty because none of the candidates have the leisure to walk around the blimp and best decide to rest instead of wasting energy.

And that's what exactly Gon and Killua are doing, simply wasting their energy while on the other hand, Sam badly needs a rest. They tried to open lots of doors which lead them trouble soon enough because it wasn't meant to be visited by non-employees, but Killua insisted to go anyway.

She was against it not until they reached the kitchen, the smell leaked out. And it really smelt good.

Sam stopped and faced the two. "Okay we're going in." Then grabbed their wrist and dragged them towards the door where the heavenly smell of food is coming out. They successfully snuck in and stole some food.

But they were so preoccupied in hogging the dishes that they were busted, got yelled at and were immediately thrown out of the room with the door slummed shut right into their noses. The only food left was big slices of meat, so they divided equally among themselves and walked together at the corridors as they ate their share.

"Oh look!" Killua exclaimed, his eyes stretched outside the window.

"What is it?" Gon too ran towards and his eyes were glued outside when he saw what it was. "Hey Sam, the town is sparkling with lights, like the ground is covered with jewels!" He described with joy and excitement.

Samara unknowingly smiled at his sweet actions. Gon would always tell her what he's seeing and would always make her feel that she's normal just like them. It was like; the boy became her eyes at seeing the world.

"Then that would be something worth to see. Well if ever I can see like before." Sam said and went beside Gon as she took last bite on her share.

"Before?" Killua perked up.

"So you're actually not blind since birth?" Gon asked.

Sam shook her head. "Why do people always think that first?" She ended up sighing. "Seven years ago I got myself into an accident. It was a bad injury especially in an area on my brain where it controls my vision."

"And that's what caused your blindness?" Killua asked which Samara nodded.

"I-I'm sorry I asked Sam." Gon sincerely apologized.

The girl laughed at them. "What's with the solemn voices? It's okay. I already told you I got used to it. It got me almost six years to properly use my other senses thanks to my master."

"You have a master? What does your master look like?" Gon inquired, his interest peaking.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sam reluctantly answered. "Well basically my Master is strong… scary and has a very bad temper when she's pissed off or mad…And I think she'll disown me as her student." She paled and dread started to creep in. Their curiosities were so obvious that she had no other choice but to fill them in. "Let's just say, I decided to enter the exam this year without her permission. Anyway, I'm going to handle her once I pass the exam. I'm sure she'll be less... menacing." Sam just hoped it would be like that. "So that's it you two. Let's change the topic." Sam suggested and Gon agreed.

The black haired boy thought for a second until an idea blinked inside his head. "I know. I already told you about my dad, so why don't you tell me about your family?" He asked the two.

Sam rubbed the back of her neck. She doesn't really want to talk about her family. "I already don't have a mom. It's just me, my dad, and two elder siblings. They're pretty normal I guess… "

"That's it? That's too generalize." Killua complained. Sam just gave him a shrug. They're just normal people. Does she need to elaborate that?

The girl faced Killua. "It's your turn to answer Gon's question now."

"Well… They're alive. Probably."

"Your answer is much vague than mine, didn't you know that?"

Gon ignored Sam's statement and asked what they do.

"They're assassins."

What?

"I'm sorry what?"

"Both of them?"

Killua stared at the teens and bellowed a laugh. Was there something funny? "That's your first reaction? You two are funny!" He only decided to stop when he saw their faces. One who is giving off a serious face, and the other raising a brow. "Only you two were responding seriously."

"Well, I'm pretty much convinced you were telling the truth." Sam responded.

"Me too." Gon agreed.

"What makes you think of that?" Killua asked.

"It was a hunch." Gon's answer.

"You're voice?" Sam said. It doesn't seem to sound like he's lying but he could be a very skilled liar if that was the case.

Hearing their answers, Killua looked at them with interest. "I'm from a family of assassins and my family has really high hopes for me. But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out form them? When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped!" He exasperated.

Killua went rambling about her mother crying out as she told his son about his potential to a top assassin. So they ended up fighting. He stabbed his mother in the face, his brother on his side and ran away from home.

Maybe that's how their children show their rebellious side? He's family must be the last bunch of people she'll ever meet. "When I become a Hunter, I'll start capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties." The white haired assassin shared a similar face that Leorio showed off especially when discussing about money.

Urgh, this talk about money is seriously getting boring.

The three of them kept on talking until they altogether felt a presence. They turned around and found that the alley was empty. A few seconds later, the Chairman stood behind the children. How did he-?

"You're pretty fast for an old man."

"That little trick? I barely moved." He honestly told them. He 'moved'? More like he teleported. His unexpected dashing entrance just made Killua felt very weary of him. The boy asked what he wants. Netero simply answered he was bored and _was_ looking for companions. _Was…_ Because he already found people who would enlighten up his boredom. "I've been meaning to ask you. Any thoughts on your first attempt at Hunter Examination?"

As usual, Gon would answer first with a wide smile on his face. It's always fun for him and there haven't been any written exams he was dreading. Good for him. In Samara's case, it's not to be taken lightly but still fine except for the cooking and the cliff diving part. Yes the last part was undeniably the worst part for the girl. On the other hand, their dear Killua was utterly disappointed and expected the exam to be far more difficult. He even suggested the next phase should be more entertaining. Samara just mentally 'hmmp-ed' at his cockiness.

Killua turned around, his hands on his pockets and wanted to go and leave the Hunter Exam Chairman. But the old man stopped him and offered to play a game. If they are able to defeat him, he'll immediately let them become Hunters.

As much as the offer was highly tempting, only an idiot would accept that. There's no freaking way they could defeat old man Netero. That geezer is just looking for something fun. It's not a hunch; it was just pure observation of him. And the overly excited Gon fell for it anyway. Killua said no but surely he wants to play as well. He was just playing hard to get. Well Samara wants to decline but Gon was fast enough to cling his arm around hers. This just made it hard for her to say no and why the hell can't she say no when it's Gon who's asking it?! For Gon, he just wants Sam to have fun with them.

"Now I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take the ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win." The Chairman said raising the ball with his index finger. Gon and Killua looked up the wall clock saying two minutes before eleven. They had at least nine hours before the decided arrival for the next phase. They're free to attack him however they like, and as for the man, he won't touch the kids.

"Huh? That's too easy. You can't call that a game." Gon pointed out.

"Why not give it a try first?" He said as he played the ball up and down.

"We just have to take the ball, right? Then I'll go first." Killua started to encircle the old geezer and left several after images of him. Gon was amazed as he witnessed the trick. Sam didn't hide the fact that she was astounded. It was an assassination technique, that's for sure but never been once met anyone who perfectly performed it. She bet it would be so cool to watch. Rhythm Echo, a technique that use a certain rhythm to create after-images, confusing the enemy.

The white haired kid suddenly pounced the Chairman from his side, which he easily evaded. He went on grabbing the ball but Netero just kept on darting around. "What? That's it?"

It ticked off Killua. He leapt towards the man and landed a very powerful kick on one of Chairman Netero's legs. The impact of their legs made both Gon and Sam cringe. That gotta hurt a lot. "Ouch… Right on his pivot leg!" Gon muttered, his face showing as if he could feel the pain too.

"OOUUCH!" The young assassin exclaimed, clutching his leg as he kept prancing around. He didn't hold back with that kick. If that was ordinary person that would have shattered old man's leg, but sadly Netero-san's leg was not.

"Killua! It's my turn!" Gon called his friend. Killua looked back seeing Gon waving with anticipation. The said boy returned to their place as he limped and gave the boy in green a high five. Now, what will the kid do?

Gon took a short stretching before deciding to head on forward the old chairman. He was incredibly fast, no doubt. But all the amazement wiped out from their faces when he decided to jump with too much force, with Gon hitting the ceiling and fell down on his knees clutching his poor head.

"Let me guess, he bumped his head right?" Sam asked the boy beside her. Knowing Gon for the last few days, he always had springy legs. This boy just _looves_ to jump.

Killua made a grumbling sound behind his throat, annoyed at what he witnessed. "Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!" He nagged poor Gon still having a headache.

Sam just sighed. "Honestly that Gon."

"Do you want me to tell you what's going on?" Killua suddenly questioned which totally caught the girl off guard. That was unexpected. They had a very not good start after all.

"Huh?" Was her dumb reply.

"Gon and the others always do that. Telling you what's happening."

Samara wasn't sure what to say so she just gave him a reluctant nod and turned her head in front where Gon was still having a hard time with Netero. It was good that Gon took Killua's advice. This time he carefully controlled the amount of force he put in his every attempt to take the ball. As the old man slipped his every attack, Gon would gradually increase his speed and went on again and again.

"Why don't you let the girl try to play as well?" Netero suggested, getting tired of Gon's same attacks.

Gon looked behind his friends and called Samara to switch in. The girl understood it and took off her jacket, tying it around her waist, revealing white tank top. As Gon now finally back on their side, he bid the girl good luck.

"I don't need luck, I need skills." Was her remark before dashing towards Netero with an immense speed, her hands reaching out for the ball. Netero as always saw it coming and moved aside, letting her pass through. Sam skidded to a halt, made a sharp u-turn, and lunged at him. She tried once again, raising her arms to get it, but Netero ducked. Out of fast impulse, Sam raised her left knee to kick the ball away, only he threw the ball upwards and her feet just hit the air.

As if the sound of the ball went on slow motion, Samara used the floor to apply force and sprang to the ball still in the air. Netero moved swiftly and the girl this time went straight to the wall, colliding hard at it.

Netero was fondly impressed at the girl. The three of them were actually beyond any normal kids at their age. But he can't hide the fact that this girl has her ways too. She was fast no doubt. For a young girl, she quite had an impulse and alert. She was observing and following his rhythm. It's not just him and the ball she's trying to sense, but everything around them.

But just like Gon and Killua, the result is still the same. The game was getting nowhere. And Sam already knew it from the start. Not one of them can make him lose. That would be 1000 years' worth of training before they take him down perhaps? Okay she was over exaggerating.

"How about the three of you attack me at once?" The Chairman proposed. These kids have zero success playing on their own, but combining their strength might actually work. Note the word... might.

And nothing actually happened for the past hour. They charged at him from different directions, and as usual Old man Netero would easily slip pass them. The three just ended bumping each other's head.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Killua snapped at Sam.

She finally snapped at his tone. "Okay smarty pants, did someone just robbed your memory?! I can't watch where I'm going!"

"Then sniff out where you're going!" Was his smart comeback.

Was he serious?

"Aaargh! That's not the point here!"

"Stop fighting you two! We have to cooperate!" Gon reminded the two who's completely out of focus.

"Gon's right. If you two have lots of energy to bicker why not use it wisely and try to at least touch the ball." Netero said making them irked at his statement and gave him a glare.

They both launched at him at once, only to find Netero duck out of the way. Gon took the opportunity to steal the ball from behind. Before Gon could even register, his body just passed through the man.

Not expecting what the other two planned, Killua held Samara's wrist and threw her towards the chairman. He expected Sam to reach out for the ball but her other hand fastly untangled her jacket and used it to swat Netero's face. Her attack made old man loosened his grip to the ball. Killua appears from his back and initiated a strong kick at his head.

That kick made the ball slip from Netero's hand. The young assassin leaped and extended his arm to get the ball. It was still not enough to stop him. Netero just bent down and touched the floor with his hands for support and reached the ball, kicking it away from Killua's grasp. Feeling his move was successful; the geezer made a body twist and ran to the ball.

Gon won't let the chairman recapture the ball again. Giving up was never in his vocabulary. With his fast thinking, Gon let one of his boots sent flying, hitting the ball on the spot, drifting it even farther away.

Sam's heart made a summersault, actually seeing the chance they had. This cued the three to run towards it, each has the motivation to catch the ball.

However, Chairman Netero was not yet done. He planted his other foot on the ground and stepped on it with so much force that it made a dent forming his footprint. The collision sent the three flying and landed hard on the floor. The ball returned to his hand once again.

They were naive. Just as Sam thought, it would take more years for them to defeat the Chairman. Even with their tricks, it won't pay off. "Nice try... You almost got it." He said, giving the three young teens a victory smile as he spins the ball in his finger.

Just as she repeatedly reminds herself, it was an impossible match. Sam felt that it would be the last time they would ever be so close in catching the ball. The old geezer will never fall for their next tricks.

The girl swirled her head when she heard Killua getting up. "I give up! I lost!" The white haired kid swung his jacket over his shoulder and turned away from them. Maybe the fact that he's no match to the Chairman already marked in his brain and gave up.

Or maybe not. There's something different around him. It felt danger all of a sudden. Bloodlust? Was he going to hurt someone? Was he going to hurt her and Gon?

"Why? We've still got plenty of time left!" Gon replied while pointing at the clock. "We almost got him!" He beamed.

Killua looked at Gon like he was stupid. "Really… Didn't you get it? He only used his right hand to block our attacks. He never used his left foot! We could go on for a year but we'll never catch the ball." He said.

' _That's very true.'_ Sam mused to herself, massaging the back of her neck.

"Come on Gon."

"I'm going to try a little more." Gon stubbornly persisted.

"Did you listen to what I said?! It's impossible! You'll never get the ball!"

Samara shook her head and took a seat on the ground. All this shouting is making her tired and giving her headache. Not to mention she's getting weary at the young assassin's state right now.

"I don't care about the ball," Gon admitted. "We've still got time left and well I would like to force him to use his right hand!"

Isn't the whole purpose of this game is to _try_ catch the ball and instantly be a Hunter? That was the condition. Sam mentally groaned. Gon is straying from the main point of this game!

"Good luck with that. I'm gonna rest a little." Samara winced as the door closed shut. So he chose to leave.

" _I'm from a family of assassins and my family has really high hopes for me. But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?"_

He may have decided to stop being assassin but there are habits that can't be easily eradicated from your system. There are still traces of him being an assassin inside. Sam should get cautious about it. She just hoped that Killua won't snap at the girl and her friends.

"Don't worry Gon." Samara said, getting Gon's attention. "It's best to leave him be for a while. He wants to calm down."

The black haired boy didn't get what those meant and chose to repeat her words in a question. The girl just gave him a smile and made a hand gesture to continue the game. She too decided to quit. "I'll be staying outside and hopefully get some rest." The room where everyone's resting is packed. And she doesn't like crowded place to rest. Sam needs her full energy back for tomorrow. There'll be lot of snoring for sure. And that'll wake her up for the whole night. "Good night gentlemen."

.

.

.

.

Dawn breaks, the airship finally landed at a tall, cylindrical tower. It was on a top of a cliff. At the base of the cliff, trees almost covered the land. The candidates only stopped sightseeing when Beans cleared his throat. "Everyone, the Exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of the Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is 72 hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success."

The short green man turned on his heels and went back to the airship, leaving the candidates at the top of the tower. People inspected around, looking for something that might get them down. All of them were thinking the same question. 'Where's the stairs?'

As Samara and the boys helped each other to find a way, a sudden change in her footstep made her ears twitch. The girl made a step back and tapped the floor with her foot, and then tapped another part of the floor few inches away from the first. It created a different sound. The first one sounded like there's a hollow space beneath. Her heart screamed with delight. Maybe she just found a secret entrance to get in. She once again slammed her feet hard just to make sure if she wasn't hearing things.

Sam was right about it alright. It only took her three seconds to know and register what happens next. The entrance turns out to be a trap door. The fall was so sudden; her brain couldn't even command her mouth to scream.

"Ouch!" Sam screeched in pain, as she massaged her now sore butt. She repeatedly patted the floor as soon as she recovered from all of it. Where the heck is she? At least it was _fine_ that it wasn't a long fall. Curse the Hunter Exam Committee. For a moment, it felt like falling to her death! Gladly, it wasn't. But the problem is, she's completely unaware to where this place is. The air is still and she could tell she's in a closed room.

The young brunette can't help but look up to where the rest of the candidates were. The boys must've realized now that she's gone. Hope they wouldn't worry too much. Or maybe they thought Sam left them without informing and went on solo in this exam.

The teen slightly slapped herself. The things she should worry for now is to evaluate the room. Sam tried to walk around, reaching each edges of the room until she bumped into something metal. It was like a cylindrical table without limbs of sorts. Her hands tapped the surface and reached out six objects lying on top of it. It feels like bangles or maybe bracelets with some sort of two buttons? Why were there six of them?

' _You've got to be kidding me?!'_ The teen thought, as she made a possible conclusion to what it meant. Was this supposed to be for six people? The question made Samara gasp. Are they going to fight in here? Is that why the room is closed and whoever wins the duel will proceed? That is surely possible.

Sam tried to calm herself and prepared for the worst. She took out her weapon and held it tight in case something bad might actually happen.

The floor above made a groaning sound telling her that someone just found the way in. It's not just one but four trap doors opened. Someone grunted in pain, must've had an unlucky fall. Oh boy, how she knew that voice so well, even his cologne was undoubtedly recognizable.

She smiled so wide and felt so ever grateful it was them. It was Gon, Kurapika and Killua. Sam already registered their scents into the depths of her brain; it's just that Leorio's odor dominated them all.

"That was quite a farewell." A voice that of course belonged to Kurapika said.

"Indeed it was." Sam replied, alarming the four.

"Sam!"

"Samara!"

"Oh, it's the lost girl."

"Aww, did you all miss me that much?"

"Brat! Where have you been?!" Leorio suddenly approached and began his 'father' like scolding speech.

"You really made us worry!" And there's Kurapika being such a worry wart mother.

"As long as we found Sam, then it's fine!" Here comes the optimistic and ever innocent younger brother, Gon.

"It's not like she can't handle herself." And Gon's ever annoying and uncaring twin, Killua.

That's how it felt like when they saw her in the same room as them. Sam chuckled, "Oh how I love the family reunion, but could you please save your scolding later?" She complained and pointed the cylindrical table near her. "Could you tell me what are those things?"

The four followed where she's pointing, and told her those were stopwatches with an X and O button on its face. Now that the room had more people, doesn't that mean they're going to fight here once the last person drops in? The thought of them fighting each other was the last thing she'll ever want.

"Welcome candidates." A voice coming from a speaker suddenly filled the room. "My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the 3rd Phase Examiner. Multiple routes of this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person's selfishness behavior can derail an entire group. And you can't start until you have six members. Best of luck gentlemen."

Doesn't that mean they won't leave this room until the last person drops in?! What is this, a waiting game?! It's a complete waste of time! They weren't even sure if someone up there could locate this place! It was a good thing that this path requires the whole cooperation as a team, the five of them won't have to fight. But the thing is they're gonna be stuck in there for a while.

"I happened to be a very impatient young girl." Samara muttered to herself.

"We don't have a choice. I guess we have to wait." Kurapika reminded her. They all looked up at the ceiling and hoped for someone to open the entrance.

Roughly two hours had passed, still no one found it. Within that time frame, each of them looked for something to entertain with. Killua was swinging Gon's fishing rod. Gon was riding Killua's skateboard. Sam was entertaining herself by guessing the boys' physical appearances with Leorio and Kurapika. And she really thought Gon had blonde hair with freckles making two elder teens snicker. Gon heard it and whinnied how wrong her description was. She proceeded on Kurapika and guessed having black hair and wearing glasses. Leorio howled in laughter while Killua and Gon stifled their chuckle seeing Kurapika's eyes flared with annoyance at Leorio. Next was Killua having red hair and all spiky earning him a loud boisterous laughter from Gon and Leorio. He too was not happy about it.

Just as she was going to share her own imagination of Leorio's appearance, they hear knocking from above and followed by someone jumping down the trap door. Sam was overly joyed that someone finally is going to fill in the group.

Then the scent made her stop and the feelings of joy immediately turned into smugness, totally disappointed whom it turns out to be none other than Tonpa. Maybe she'll just consider the idea of waiting for a few more hours than his whole presence being here. Nevertheless, they explained the rules and let him wear the watch. As soon as it was all good, a door revealed.

"At this door select O to open, X not to open?" Gon voiced out the message.

Should they think over it for such an obvious answer? Without wasting any more delays, they pressed the button of their choice, with Samara the last to press.

O = 4

X = 2

The door finally opened, but they're confused who pushed the X button. Tonpa confessed it was him, explaining he pressed the wrong button by mistake, pissing Leorio.

"Who else pressed the X button? Can't you people tell X and O apart?!" Leorio asked furiously.

"I know what an X and O are but I don't know which button is which." Samara spoke, letting silence engulf them suddenly remembering the girl is blind. Leorio instantly apologized. Kurapika stepped in to help Sam which of the button is X and O.

"Honestly, what is with you people? You always forget I can't see." She sighed while her shoulders made a shrug.

The look of surprise was clear on Tonpa's face. "You're blind?"

Sam just rolled her eyes and groaned. Oh great. There's another being that's completely aware of her condition. She just ushered dismissing the topic and said, "Are we going to waste time here telling tragic stories? Let's go."

Leorio still pressed his problem with the fat guy. Kurapika and Killua were saviors for pointing out how dealing this issue could consume another of their precious time and even if he keeps on pressing the wrong one, the rest of them just need to press the right one.

With that, everything was settled and they proceeded to walk through the door followed by Gon and Sam. Leorio let go of Tonpa's collar and stomped his way in.

Behind the door was another question with gate bars on both opposite side of the wall. It asks which way they want to go, O for right, X for left.

O = 4

X = 2

Leorio made a disapproving sound. "Why would you choose to go right? Normally, you should go left…"

"That is true. Studies have indicated that people who are lost or stuck at forks unconsciously tend to go left." Kurapika stated.

"I've heard that before too." Killua approved.

"Which button did you press" Leorio asked them.

"Right."

"Right."

The oldest teen seethed. "Y-you guys…" Then he looked at Sam. "You happen to press X right?"

"I chose right… because my nose told me so." Was her reply before skipping away from Leorio and Gon. Her bet? Gon pressed the X as well, while Tonpa's choice was O. Those two are both simpleminded.

They eventually came cross a platform in the middle of what seemed like an endless pit. It was dead end. They couldn't go any further. There were six masked people on the other side. One of them took his mask off and stepped forward. It was a fairy muscular and bald man.

"Allow me to explain ladies and gentlemen. Before you, are some of the Trick Tower's prisoners. The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against six of them. The fights will be one-on-one. Each person may only fight once. You are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat." Lippo explained the concept of the fight through the speakers.

"You may pick your order. Its majority rule, so secure four wins and you may pass. The rules are simple." The bald macho man stepped out from their base. It turns out he was first and it's time for them to choose whose going to fight him. What would they do? They say that the candidates can fight with any methods, so that means anything goes. And that's what troubling her. The teens (and one particular old fat man) don't know what they'll try to pull.

"I'll go!" Tonpa just suddenly volunteered, surprising the five. "I'll act as a guinea pig, so we can discover what they're up to. Consider this as an apology for before." He's got a point. They need to at least observe first. Was this genuine? Pfft no. After what happened back at the scenario with the tampered juice, it's sure clear as the day that this is one of his dramas. The blind girl mentally smirked and went along.

"You guys don't actually trust me right? Do you really want me to be tie breaker when the score is 3-3?" Tonpa continued.

Look at this guy talking as if he's the most honorable and bravest person on earth. She was badly tempted to push him to the pit and put an end to his heroic speech. On the other side, Samara wanted to smack the boys' head for actually getting moved by him. _They can't just expect him to be the first one to fight_. Thinking about it makes her want to torture the man more and scold her friends.

A cat walk suddenly came out forming a bridge between their base and the platform. Both Tonpa and the bulky man walked through it and faced each other once they arrived at the center of the platform.

"Now let us determine the method of combat. I propose death match." His name was Brendot, a prisoner who received 199 years sentence of murder and robbery. As evil as it may sound but Sam actually find it entertaining.

A murderer versus the trickster rookie crusher. That sounds actually fun to _hear_. Now what will you do Tonpa?

The fat man accepted the challenge with a determined expression. Bendot got ready to attack while Tonpa made a defensive stance. Everything seemed so tense, heating up the first fight when suddenly he fell on his knees and shouted, "I give up!"

"My ears must've been playing with me right?" Kurapika asked the others for confirmation.

"If it was, then maybe our ears must have been too." Killua said.

"Maybe he meant 'Give me a sec?"

And that pig Tonpa said it again making Bendot back off and return to their side (he too didn't expected it coming) while Tonpa returned to his group whom most were glaring so bad at him.

Sam just raised her shoulders and smirked. "That should have given you a lesson. If I hear some of you get tricked by this pig once again, then there must be something wrong with you."

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Fifth Hunt**


	6. Hunt 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 6** **th** **Hunt**

 **The Match with the Prisoners**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bastard." Leorio once again grabbed his collar. "You just confirmed all my suspicions! You're a worthless piece of trash that's only good at sabotaging other applicants!"

"Exactly, that's what I do every year." Tonpa spoke between his foxy grin. "And I plan to continue the tradition." He's not looking to pass the Hunter Exam. He's only in it for the thrills. The Hunter Exam is a trial meant to crush confident young people's dreams. The moment of despair, when ambition and hope give way, gives him a sense of exquisite pleasure. Especially when he's actively shattering those rookies' dreams. Being a Hunter was not in his dream list.

"Leorio, stop!" Kurapika tried to calm him down before he even plans to beat Tonpa. "They want us to waste our time, fighting amongst ourselves."

"Well if their goal is to buy time, then the old man made the correct choice." Killua suddenly told them. According to him, the bald guy was probably a former soldier or mercenary. Had Tonpa fought the guy, he would have started by crushing fatty's throat, so he couldn't give up. Then the prisoner would have used their remaining time torturing Tonpa.

"At least his actions saved us some time." Sam told Leorio.

Another prisoner came forward and removed his cloak. It was a petite man with shoulder length brown hair that hid one of his eyes. The man's name was Sedokan and he received a 149 years of sentence for serial bombing. Gon instantly volunteered to go next.

The guy doesn't seem strong so they just let the boy go. They were doing a simple game they could both play. They have to light a candle at the same time. The one whose candle goes out first is the loser.

He exposed the bottom half of the candles, showing the other was short and the other was longer. Sedokan intends to let him pick first. It'll be hard to decide because one of those two could be trap. Normally, people would choose the long one, so Sedokan must have done something to the long candle! That would be a safe assumption, but it might be a trick as well. He might have actually tampered with the short one. Thinking over it would be endless.

"Wow, you got dilemma over there." Tonpa made a side remark as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and was completely enjoying how things turned out.

"You better keep your mouth shut, before I pull your tongue out and tie you with it." Tonpa gulped. The blind girl's eyes were looking straight at the man. It was like she could actually see him and her evil glare was melting him to his very core. Tonpa kept on telling himself that she's just a young girl… a blind young girl. But in contrast to her physical appearance was the air around her, warning people she'll pay you five times if you do something she might not want.

"Hey which one should I choose?" Gon queried his team mates.

"Gon you decide! We'll abide by your decision. Choose the one you think is best." Kurapika told him.

"Are you sure? He never thinks anything through." Leorio reminded them.

"I don't think this is the best way to trust Gon's instinct." Samara commented.

The black haired boy turned back to his opponent, his smile still pasted on his lips. "Okay! Then I choose the longer one!" Was his immediate decision, while his friends were anticipating for a good reason for this. "Because a longer candle will burn a longer time."

Nope… It wasn't. He really didn't think this thoroughly. Maybe this could be the very first that Gon's instincts fail them. They don't have a choice. The group still can't figure out which one is normal. So they just voted for the long one as well.

Sedokan threw the long candle to Gon after their votes were displayed at the screen. They both walked to the edge of the platform where the torches are blazing with fire and lit the candle at the same time.

From the bottom of the pit, strong breeze finds its way up to the fighting area. If they're not careful enough, their candles would go out.

Everything was just running along smoothly when Gon's flame suddenly got big, letting the candle wax melt so fast. He must have hidden gunpowder or some highly flammable substance inside, to make the candle burn faster.

Gon's chances are slowly going down in a slope. He's candle became so short that he could barely hold it because it's hot. At this rate, his candle will only last another two or three minutes.

Just as everyone thought it might be over in a few minutes, Gon looked at his candle before his face illuminating a big triumphant smile to his enemy. "If the fire is stronger," He then placed the candle carefully at the floor. "then a little breeze won't extinguish it." The boy bolted a run towards the prisoner and blew out his candles, which caught him by surprise. "I win!"

They can't believe it. Gon actually won! That would be one point for them!

"Alright Gon!" Sam greeted him with a high five as soon as the boy in green returned to their side.

"Good job Gon! Once Kurapika, Sam and I win, we can advance!" Leorio said making Kurapika, Killua, and Samara highly doubt it. "So who's next?"

This queued Kurapika to step forward, "I'll go next."

The next prisoner came out and just as his buddies, he removed his cloak. His opponent's name was Majitani, given a 108 year sentence due to multiple crimes including fraud and blackmailing. According to Leorio and Killua's description he's a huge guy, with a freaky body and disoriented face. In his chest has nineteen heart tattoos. And the most disturbing thing was his blue skin. Like, seriously?

Majitani came up boasting his heart shaped tattoos, indicating the number of people he killed. It bugged him that nineteen is uneven number, and already plans on adding Kurapika as the 20th victim.

Sam was itching to ask Killua no matter what. "Do you normally count and doodle shapes when you know…" She whispered.

At first Killua looked perplexed by what she just said then he snorted at how ridiculous it sounded. "No. That is unprofessional and weak. True and _bonafide_ killers don't need to record their achievements."

Tsk, even killing is a profession now? It sounded like any normal job. Maybe it will require license too.

By the time she returned her full attention to the next match, Majitani was laughing like a madman. He must be trying so hard to intimidate the blonde. As if something like him could scare Kurapika.

"Very well. You can decide how we settle this contest. I'll agree to your choice." Kurapika coolly said.

"In that case, I also propose a death match. However, don't expect me to stop when you surrender and beg for your life!" And he went on laughing with his own statement. Was the laugh really necessary every time he finishes his speech? That should be pretty obvious he's just trying to scare the Kuruta.

"Very well. I accept." Kurapika didn't step down and evenly said it with a neat tone. He removed his outer clothing and set it aside.

"Hold it! No weapons allowed!" His follow up rules. "We'll beat each other to death with our fist."

"Okay." He took out his bokken swords under his shirt and tossed it near his tribal clothes. "Now, can we start?"

"Is Kurapika gonna be okay? This guy looks dangerous." Leorio worriedly asked.

"You don't need to worry." Gon said getting everyone's attention. "Because when I look at him, I don't get chills."

"You heard Gon. So no need to over stress ourselves over a match that is obviously one sided." Sam assured him.

The blue freak jumped to attack Kurapika. Majitani let out a battle cry as he lifted his arm to aim a heavy punch. As his fist collided with the floor, the cemented floor was destroyed. It was easy to evade his punch.

But his slow attack wasn't the catchy part. Sam heard a slight clash of something metal against cement. She asked Gon if he heard anything beside the crash in the floor and he actually noticed something too.

As soon as Kurapika raised his head, the man's bare back faced him. A spider tattoo with twelve legs was printed on his skin. His heart immediately started to race, his eyes became hazy and his head started to spin. And when his eyes locked with Majitani's, fiery red eyes fired back at him.

Just then, Kurapika instantly disappeared from his sight and before he knew it, Kurapika clenched his jaw tightly, lifting him up and gave him a strong punch that knocked him down to the floor.

"Can any body tell me what's happening?" Sam demanded. All she heard was someone's bones cracking against the shattered floor.

"A tattoo of a spider with twelve legs." Leorio answered her.

"Yeah, I recognize it. Anyone aspiring to become a Hunter has heard of it. That's the symbol worn by members of that notorious band of evil thieves, the Phantom Troupe!" For once, Tonpa was with Leorio.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"Yeah they're famous. I heard about them straight from Kurapika."

"Hold on a sec! You're saying that the blue man is a Phantom Troupe? That's impossible! A member of that group would never end up in a jail!"

"Are you saying that he's a fake?" Gon asked again.

Sam nodded. "Even Hunters can't catch them easily."

"She's right." Killua agreed.

Kurapika looked down at the man with eyes ready to kill, matching the way his eyes illuminated a scary shade of red. He gave him his warnings before walking back.

All of them took turns to ask Kurapika's well-being as he approached his team. Leorio even asked if it's safe for them to be near the blonde before cautiously checking his eyes. Sam pinched both Leorio and Gon to stop them from prying.

"-But as soon as I saw that spider, everything in my sight turned red… Actually when I see a real spider, my personality changes, and I enter a frenzy."

"We should keep Kurapika away from spiders." Gon whispered at them and they willingly agreed.

Supposedly, it was Leorio's turn to face his opponent. But they can't proceed to the next match because the previous fight hasn't been settled. They both agreed to have a match to death, and Kurapika didn't kill the blue skinned freak. He was only knocked out. Leorio cursed, muttering about stupid technicalities. He turned around and demands Kurpika to finish him off, whom have nothing to do with it anymore.

"Leorio, we can't force Kurapika if he's not in this anymore."

"But the match hasn't ended!" Leorio argued.

"Let him handle it. Once he wakes up, we'll have our answer." Kurapika told him.

It's highly doubtful. That guy could be pretending unconscious if ever he wakes up or maybe he's already on it now! The only way to end this is to let Kurapika kill Majitani, but he strongly declined. And Kurapika is one heck of a stubborn guy. Killua stepped in and offered to kill him instead, if he doesn't want to dirty his hands.

Sam snapped at the silver haired brat and telling him he's not helping at all. Now's not the time to brag what he's capable off. Besides, it's a one on one battle. None of them are permitted to interfere.

They tried waiting for a couple of hours, but nothing actually happened.

"Say, you do know we're working as a team, so you shouldn't be too selfish." Killua suddenly spoke up, taking a few steps towards Kurapika.

"You do say useful things sometimes! Keep it up!" Leorio was suddenly thrilled seeing someone one his side. "Don't you understand that you're screwing up our chances?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't change my mind." The blonde told him again, this time much firmer than the previous.

"I agree that Kurapika might seem a bit selfish." Sam blurted out causing Kurapika to grip his arms. He knows it was true. He just can't do it. "But could you just try to understand what he's been through?" Not to mention leaving him the only survivor of his clan. He'll always remember how sorrow and hateful life is that he must have wished to be part in the massacre. "So can't you two apes just shut up and stop pressuring somebody?! Nothing's gonna change Kurapika's mind, so stick your dumb brains with it!" She angrily scolded the two. "Now, step aside!"

The boys made way for her like the red sea. Sam stomped her way to face Leorio's supposed to be opponent. "Hey you!" She rudely pointed the person, which points to its self, clarifying if the girl was referring to him/her. "Has your brain become one of the cell's wall decorations cause you might want to grab it and use it to pick up what I'm saying? Yes I'm talking to you! Just spit your objectives already. There's another way for us to proceed to the next match, right? How do we know he's not dead?! For all we know, you plan on stalling our time!"

"I think he's dead. It's been several hours and he hasn't moved an inch." Gon said.

"Then we need to check his body." Leorio suggested.

But the cloaked prisoner stubbornly insisted he's unconscious. Leorio didn't take his word for it and they need to make sure he's not yet dead. The prisoner proposed to make bets, whether he's dead or alive and they're betting their time.

Oh, so that's how they plan to steal their time. Well, they were successful. On the TV screen, showed 50 hours each team had. They take turns to decide what to bet on and continue placing bets until one of them has no hours left. If their team ended zero, their time limit will also be shortened by fifty hours. And if they ended to zero, the prisoners' sentences will be extended by fifty years. If those terms are acceptable, the prisoner will check whether Majitani is still alive.

"I bet ten hours that he's alive." Leorio said calmly.

"Very well..."

Leorio and the prisoner walked towards Majitani's lying body. He flipped his body facing the ceiling and proceeded on checking his pulse. Next, he moved on checking his pupils. And then he made a final decision betting blue eyed freak is not unconscious while the cloaked person betted that he was. Leorio took Majitani to the edge of the platform and threatened he'll drop the big guy out of the ring if he is really unconscious.

It turns out Leorio was right. Before he could let go of his large body, Majitani opened his eyes and scrambled back to his team, hysterically saying how crazy they were for betting his own life. He preferred to stay in prison than falling to his death. Now they're on the lead with 2-1 points.

Sam smiled... This might be the smartest move Leorio ever made. Her friend was in the spotlight not until his opponent finally decided to pull off the mask, it was a woman.

Oh, not good.

It's a bad omen.

Kurapika described her as fairly attractive with a petite build. She had pink hair that was tied into two thick pigtails.

A very bad omen for this match.

Her name is Leroute, sentenced for 112 years for illegal gambling and endangered species tracking. OH, and guess what, their match is all about gambling. No wonder.

"Now let's bet on whether I'm a man or a woman." She suggested.

"She's obviously a woman right?" Sam asked for confirmation.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Kurapika woriedly muttered at her side.

The girl could only close her eyes and repeatedly prayed to lead him away from temptations and win.

"Okay, but how will you prove I'm wrong?"

"Oh right... I'll let you examine every part of my body until you're fully satisfied."

See? An attractive, seducing young woman is bad for women-hogging guys like Leorio.

They all stared unbelievably at the two. This was supposed to be a battle to move past the other side and survive this bloody tower full of criminals. Turns out this became a live adult show.

"Leorio will bet she's a man." Kurapika

"Uh-huh." Killua seconded.

"Surely Leorio won't risk a point for that." Sam hoped.

"Okay, I decided. I bet ten hours that you're a man!"

"He risked it." Kurapika annoyingly said.

"Dirty old man." Killua said, glaring at Leorio.

"Too bad... I'm a woman."

"R-Really?"

"Would you like to check for yourself?"

"B-B-But of course!"

Sam let out low growl. "I can't believe I just praised you seconds ago! Do you really prefer groping that little witch than winning your own team?! Hey! Hey! H-"

"He just snobbed you." Killua intercepted.

Sam scowled even further. "He what? How dare you Leorio! You are showing public displacement of pervertedness! Leorio! LEORIO!" No, Leorio did not listen. His stupid hormones already controlled his already dirty mind. His having a great time examining and _touching_ the woman, and his soul is already having a pleased trip to cloud nine.

Now it's time for Leorio to choose their next betting game. There's no more room for error. If he loses the next wager, the overall score will be 2-2 and they will have fifty fewer hours to escape the tower. Gon tried to help by suggesting a gamble if he's a teen or not. But Leorio got mad instead and reminded the boy he's clearly a teenager.

Idiots!

The girl couldn't take it anymore and ended up ruffling her hair out of frustration. They are giving her a lot of stress. For a moment back there Leroute never even considered him as a teenager. That would be the best subject to bet on!

In the end Leorio decided to play rock-paper-scissors. They were betting on who would win. Honestly, why did he have to pick such a difficult wager? And Leorio's opponent must have predicted his reasoning and controlled his reactions, defeating him would be so easy.

Leroute declared it's her win for sure, saying she can read minds. Leorio got troubled with it, and he's losing his cool over a blatant lie. That was a good example of a good bluff. If it wasn't the Hunter Exam, Sam would have wanted to be friended the woman. But it wasn't the case, so no.

He used rock, same as Leroute. Well, a very nervous person would unconsciously avoid any actions that involves opening up. And Leorio _is_ nervous. Very nervous.

With their next round, Leorio used rock versus Leroute's scissors. Leorio's opponent won the game and he returned to his team with a solemn look.

He shamefully faced the group and apologized. Sam sighed. Though, losing one point could be acceptable but losing fifty hours is a big loss.

What's done is done. Losing and winning is part of the match. There's no time moping over something that can't be undone.

"So which of you goes next?" Kurapika asked the remaining two.

"After you." Samara offered, making a dramatic gesture of letting him go first. "I wanted to save the last round. They say all best things happen in last."

The silver haired kid just gave her an 'it's not like I care' shrug before crossing over the cat walk and walked towards the center of the platform. Killua's opponent approached the center as well.

The prisoner revealed his face. Leorio almost stumbled as he made a step backwards once he saw the face of Killua's foe and told the kid to purposely fail his match.

Johannes the Dissector, he's the worst murderer in Zaban City's history. He chose his victim randomly. One hundred forty six people, young, old men and women met with brutal deaths by his hands.

With his usual 'I don't give a thing' demeanor, Killua just let those infos enter one ear and pass through the other. "How are we settling this contest?" He asked with a relaxed smile on his face like it was just a simple kid's game.

"Contest?" Johanness asked, "I believe you're confused. This will be a one-sided massacre. I have no interest in the exam or any offer of amnesty. I just want to hear you scream."

"Really, okay. Then the loser is the one who dies." Before Johanness could even make a move to Killua, a whole the same size of a fist formed in his left chest. It happened so fast that it was unsettling to watch (except for Sam). It was an uncanny sight (then again except for Sam, and she's still waiting for someone to fill her in).

Johannes turned around and saw his still pumping bloody heart in Killua's hands, nails were erect and sharp.

"G-Give it back." He managed to speak even he's already out of air, before collapsing to his death. Killua then place the heart into his outstretched hand and went back to his team. The group now led 3-2 points.

"Who is he?" Leorio asked warily.

"That's right. You guys don't know." Gon spoke suddenly upon seeing everyone except Sam look at Killua with dread. "Killua comes from an elite family of assassins."

"A family of assassins?!" Leorio screamed and stepped back as Killua arrived.

"What?" Killua asked the man, confused by his action.

"Umm, well… good work!" He scratched the back of his head and let out a forced appraisal.

Sam could only care less. She already moved on from Killua's unexpected family background revelations. As long as he won't do anything, then she won't mind his whereabouts. "Okay, my turn." Sam said before stretching her arms out.

"You're going to be fine right?" Kurapika asked.

Sam smiled. "No worries gentlemen. My condition's nothing to fret about." She then ended with a wink.

Gon held Sam's wrist and placed her where the catwalk is. "Here's where you cross to the platform. Just walk straight ahead." He instructed. Aw, that was so sweet of him. Gon really is the perfect example of a gentleman. The girl thanked Gon and proceeded to meet her opponent.

The prisoner this time was another woman, with a black pixie haircut. Her name was Ross, sentenced for 97 years for fraud, illegal drugs and murder. After taking off her cloak, she could hear something placed on the ground. She wondered what it was. "Hi there little girl." She greeted.

Sam beamed and waved her hand. "Hello. I like you. You're the only prisoner who's hospitable. So, what's our match?"

Ross stared at her for a second then chuckled. "Someone's in a rush. Oh well, the match is simple. Let's drink."

Sam blinked. "Could you be more specific?"

Ross elevated two jugs from the floor and showed it to the girl (Sam rolled her eyes, duh, as if she can see what she's waving at her). "You will choose a jug first then the one's left will be mine. We will drink it together and race till last drop. The person who'll empty the jug first within two minutes wins and I _mean_ no spill. How's that?"

Sam thought for a moment. "No spill?"

"Not one drop spilled and no puking during the time frame."

"Oh." Sam raised a brow. "Duh, I feel like an idiot now." She mocked.

The girl placed her hands in her pocket and tries to assess the situation. No puking, that seems easy to do. But surely there's something in it.

Sam nodded. If lady luck is with her, then she won't be toxicated. "Do you mind if I sniff them out first?" She asked and Ross allowed her too. She reached for the first water jug, opened the lid and closed the gap between her nose and the lid.

Urgh! Forget the poison. The thing smelled like a molded old boots and rotten egg that she ended up covering her nose and hurriedly closed it. Ross by the way named it Green Smoothie. The name itself smells terrible.

Sam's stomach already strongly rejects the so called 'smoothie' and can't help but wonder what ingredients she mixed to make a devilish type of beverage. Sam did the same to the other water bottle. She opened the lid and sniffed it, only to find herself in the same situation as the first. Both bottles had horrifying scent.

After contemplating for a few seconds, "Guys, vote for the first bottle."

"How can you be so sure it's not a trap?" Leorio asked her.

"The prison tower is a BIG TRAP itself." Kurapika reminded. "I'm sure Sam knows what she's doing."

"If that's what Sam wants, then we'll choose it." Gon chirped.

"It's not like we have any other choice." Killua responded.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay children, the arena is now open for nominations. Please vote wisely."

The boys looked at each other first then voted.

First bottle- O – 6 votes

Second bottle- X – 0 votes

Sam sighed and picked the second bottle. Ross raised the other one and screamed. "Cheers!"

As soon as the opening of the bottle touched her lips, she then chugged down the liquid. The taste matched its scent. It was disgusting. The bitterness lingered at her throat that it was getting harder to take another gulp to the point that her stomach finally gave in and felt something going up to her throat.

' _Damn it! I'm already way half through! A few more gulps are all I need!'_ She mentally screamed.

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks bulged as sour liquid found its way again to her mouth. Sam stopped drinking and slapped her palms to her mouth, halting herself from throwing up.

' _Damn!'_

"Sam, are you alright?!"

"Shush! Sam is having internal struggle!"

"This might be the worst match to experience but very entertaining to watch."

"Guys! Sam is gonna throw up!"

Sam looked back with a glare.

' _Those idiots! They're making her loose concentration!'_

Ross slightly laughed as she observed the girl having a hard time stopping the liquid from coming out. "You're friends are worried." She then stopped drinking and swayed playfully the bottle. "Oh right, you can't talk. Do you want me to slow down? You look awful." She said with fake tone of worry.

It irked Sam.

Sam deeply inhaled through her nose and… swallowed back the liquid substance she's about to puke. As soon as her mouth was empty, she opened her mouth just to give her piece of her mind. "You're an idiot." And then consumed another large gulps without pausing. Ross was startled for a while before going back to game.

"All the way down. I. Win!" Samara slammed the bottle at the floor. "It's your fault for choosing a stupidly easy game as this. Did you really think I would lose from drinking this horrid thing? Think again, I would drink one gallon of spit if that counts."

The timer made a buzzing noise, telling the match was over.

Ross can't contain her amusement with this child and placed down her still unfinished drink as she let out a boisterous laughter. It had been so long since she was entertained with something. After all, she's surrounded with people lacking the sense of humor. "Oh gods, I really like you." She wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "You're right. That was a pretty dull game. When the warden assigned us to do whatever we want to the examiners, I just lazily chose a simple test. Like Johanness, I don't give a damn thing about amnesty. All I really want is…" And dramatically showed a wicked smile. "seeing my poison slowly affecting my victim's body."

"What!?" Leorio was getting hysterical. "Hey! That's cheating!"

As much as Kurapika hates to admit but it was not the case. "No it's not. The rule was simple. Whoever consumed the drink till last drop first, will be the winner. That was the match all about. They just have to race. Sam was first," His lips pursed a thin line, not wanting the point they earned.

"So she won the game. Our team has 4 points." Killua continued. "It depends on the prisoners to trick their opponents, either by planning to stall our time or they plan on killing us." He explained.

Gon was not okay with the outcome. "But what's the point in winning if Sam's not okay?"

"Blondie is right!" Ross intercepted their chat and looked in anticipation at the Sam. "So how does it feel? It's starting isn't it?" She excitedly asked Sam like a child waiting for her favorite movie to watch.

"Sam's not your lab rat you wrench!" Leorio cursed.

Honestly speaking, her body is starting to sway as if it's getting heavier in seconds and some parts of her body are slowly getting numb. Voices are getting muffled and a pitch of something metal to metal bounced in her ears.

Even so, a ghostly smile formed in her lips.

Then laughed… laughed so hard.

Silence ate them that it was only her laughter echoed through the four corners of the entire place. Confusion was drawn in their faces; even Ross' companions didn't understand her fit. Does the poison got in to her brain and started to disrupt her reasoning? "You got me. You do like to take your time in all of your stupid talk that I obviously have no interest. Though maybe I should ask you the same thing. Can you already feel it?"

"Wha-?" Ross suddenly threw her torso forward and clutched her stomach, her arms pushing through her belly as she made a grunting noise. It feels like something is squeezing her stomach with a burning sensation helping to worsen the pain. "W-what-? When did you-" Ross gasped, half was in pain the other was remembering back when she sniffed the containers.

On that cue, a small bridge came out from the other side of the square platform, reaching the wall it's facing and a hidden door opened. In their, they'll find a small room, across the bridge. The group must spend fifty hours they gambled.

The boys took turns to pass the catwalk leading to the center and neared Samara.

"You reckless brat!" Leorio scolded the girl. "Be still! I'll look for something to take out the poison from your body."

Samara groaned. Both from her pounding head and Leorio's another big time nagging. Not to mention her stomach is pushing the contents once again to her mouth. "No need Leorio. My gut's going to do the job any- BWAAK!"

"Hey, watch it!"

"Oh my god, that stinks!"

"Stop puking!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Sixth Hunt**


	7. Hunt 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 7** **th** **Hunt**

 **Fifty Hours X Inside the room**

.

.

.

.

It took them few minutes before preceding to the room where they will spend 50 hours they gambled. Sam would throw up every time they make a step. The bitterness of the liquid is kicking back, churning the insides of her stomach causing her to puke more.

Which is what she's intending to do to get rid of the poison.

Despite the tower being the den of so many criminals, the warden was particularly keeping the place clean. Lippo was not fond of watching the corridors of his tower stained with the girl's consistent vomiting.

Leroute was being overemotional and kept on complaining how awful the smell was that she begged the warden to get away from there, because the stench was making her puke as well.

Lippo regretted allowing Ross to use those plants extracts to mix with the drug for intoxicating her opponent. Those plants' smell were so horrible, it would really stick to wherever they wish to smear it on. So he gave up on the decision on providing the girl with the antidote as soon as they reached the room. It was a better… no the _best_ option.

"Just please, make her stop from staining and stenching my floor with slime muck!" Lippo begged, before leaving them on their own.

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio felt nothing but relief.

"Well, turns out my puke was the answer to our problem." Sam spoke with a weak but audible voice, still had time to insert humor.

Kurapika and Gon slowly lead her to the nearest couch and slowly sat her down. Leorio was following from behind, his face was restless. Once the girl was sitting comfortably, Leorio also crouched down in front of her; took the antidote in the vial using a syringe and injected it to her. The older teen wasn't biting her humor and kept on muttering on her stupidity and recklessness.

Sam wasn't liking the idea of Leorio saying how stupid she was (of all people), but best decides to let him because he's currently nursing her at the moment. Knowing Leorio, his hypertension might peak in the moment she opens her mouth. The last thing she wants is Leorio stabbing her using the syringe. That would be an uncool way of earning another injury.

Leorio advised... (No... commanded was the right word) Sam to lie down, rest and do nothing. But doing nothing was not her thing! Poor Sam had no choice but to follow Dr. Leorio. She hates to admit it but, this was the very first time Leorio made Samara listen to his command.

While Sam was on the couch, lying and very sick, Gon and Killua decided to look around the room to find anything to entertain with. How insensitive of them!

Just like any child, Sam wants to play with them but her dear mother-hen Kurapika lectured her, saying the patient should just stay put.

"It's like you two are asking me to go CRAZY!" Sam whinnied but Kurapika was being strict at the moment and just let her babble her complaints.

As he ignored Sam's sentiments, Killua happened to pass by. "Killua, can you tell me how that technique works?"

"Technique?"

"The one you used to remove his heart."

"Oh, that wasn't even a technique. I just ripped it out." Killua raised his hand and showed them how he manipulated his body a bit by pushing out his sharp nails, like a claw. "Mass murderers are still only amateurs. I used to be a professional. But my old man would've done better. When he removes a heart, you won't even see a drop of blood." He told the group.

Leorio wasn't even sure if that was a thing to be amazed or not. "How reassuring."

As long as he's on their side, then there won't be a problem. Right?

The young assassin thought for a moment as if remembering something that still bothers him. "Speaking of technique, how did that woman got poisoned as well?"

The person on topic just clicked her tongue and her eyes were disinterested, feeling tired for an explanation. "Sick person here, remember?"

Kurapika just sighed. "I think I know a bit." By this, the boys were now focusing on the blonde. He made a quick walk towards the refrigerator, and scanned through inside it. It seems he was looking for two water bottles. He placed it on the table to make a demonstration. "Samara mentioned she has special pills that could rapidly heal wounds." The blonde placed a hand just below his outer clothes, looking like he took something from his pocket. With the same hand, he reached out the first bottle and played sniffing it out. Then he covered his nose. And repeated the same process just like what Sam actually did with the other bottle earlier on the platform. "She had a hunch that both could have tampered with so she has to make something that would bounce back the trick to Ross… Sam used the opportunity when her hands covered her nose to pin the pill between her lips and secretly drop it on the second bottle when sniffing it out. Samara has to do it very carefully though because Ross could have seen her move and those pills weren't meant to be ingested."Kurapika explained, clearing things on their minds.

Samara's jaw slightly opened, awed and amazed by his deductions. That was 'bit' for him? He knows everything! Damn that blonde. His observation skill is superb! "Thank you, Mr. Observer. When those pills enter the stomach, the acid juices would make a reaction with it making your stomachacidic." The girl felt like completing his 'a bit' of explanation. "Making you feel like something is squeezing your stomach and if you're unlucky it could lead into a much worse version of Acid Reflux... Leorio… you explain the rest… urgh, making me talk is making me puke again." Sam weakly said as she returned to relax once again, decided to close her mouth this time.

Knowing what Samara informed them, Leorio decided to continue her speech. "Acid Reflux happens when the entrance to your stomach doesn't close, the acid from your stomach can move up to your esophagus. This could cause burning sensation from the stomach to your chest, often called as heartburn."

Then that was it. It answers to all the questions they were wondering from Samara's fight.

Time slowly reduced the remaining hours they have left. Tonpa went to check out what's inside the fridge. After assuming that Sam's in a good state, Kurapika scanned through the selection of books and was reading his way through.

Almost four hours passed and there's nothing much to look around anymore so Killua started to teach Gon how to ride a skateboard. Tonpa's making ways to let Leorio feel guilty about the fifty hours they lost. As usual, Leorio's temper would easily go haywire and bite Tonpa's plan on starting a fight.

Good thing Gon made a mistake on flipping the board and it went zooming around the room almost hitting everyone. Leorio's attention was now on the boys. The bad thing was, he let out his foul mood on them and scolds those two for playing skateboard inside a tiny room.

Sam groaned, her fingers pressing her already soar head like someone's pounding it with a hammer! Their loud voices are helping to worsen her condition. She threw one pillow to Leorio and another pillow to Gon and Killua's direction. The poison might be slowly going away, but the antidote is giving her side effects of having headaches!

They just tried to sort their voices down to not wake her majesty up. To her relief, tiredness was already felt to most of the members (especially those hyper duos) so they decided to turn off the lights and went to sleep.

By the time they all woke up, they went on doing stuff to avoid getting bored. Kurapika went on his books once again, while Tonpa was cutting his toenails and Leorio is still taking a nap. Gon demonstrated on how to use the fishing rod by thinking like a fish. Yeah, Gon really has his own way of things which the rest would probably never understand. The boy threw the hook and went straight to the mug near Tonpa, distracting him. Killua followed Gon's demo and threw the hook barely touching Leorio's feet.

The silver haired boy was crazy for involving Leorio for his own fun. He pulled the rod and hooked Leorio's pants, dragging his body out of the couch. His already grumpy mood worse than before, giving them another nagging and mumbled something about needed to take a nap.

The only girl inside the room made a very long yawn before getting up and craned her neck. The voices are too loud for her to take another of her beauty sleep. After all, the long rest made her a lot better. Though being cooped up led her to so much boredom and her back's getting numb from lying for a long time. So she walked around to look for something that might actually fill the boredom.

Unaware there were piles of books on the floor, Sam ended up stepping into it and tripped, dragging the books with her.

"Oops, my bad Kurapika." Sam apologized. How did she know it was him? It was obvious that only Kurapika would spend his time reading books. Those four were lazy and uncaring enough to at least open the cover.

"That's okay. It was my fault for putting it here." Kurapika assured, taking the books one by one and placed it back on the shelf. Feeling partially at fault, Sam helped him return the books; some of it was probably upside down. Kurapika wasn't objecting so she continued stacking those books.

As she slid a book on the lowest level of the shelf, she touched something made of wood. Curiosity wrapped her, so she pulled it out. It was rectangular and seems like a suitcase because of the handle. Sam jiggled the object. "Hey, I found something."

Kurapika's eyes landed on the object she's holding. "It's a chess board."

"Really?" A knowing smile formed her lips. Now here's a perfect way to kill time. "Do you want to play?"

"I know what chess is but I haven't tried playing it." Kurapika told her.

Was that for real? Sam's inner self grinned with triumph. It felt good to know that there's at least one thing that Kurapika hasn't even tried… yet. "Then I'll teach you how. Though, I'm not very good at this so my teachings will probably confuse you." Her mood spiked even more.

The blonde smiled and seemed eager to learn something new for fun. "Don't worry, I learn fast." Samara rolled her eyes playfully matching it with a grin. She felt _embarassed_ all of a sudden because of Mr. Blonde Brain Box.

"Then let's start right away, oh-so-clever one!" And they both shared a light chuckle.

Sam taught him from the very basics to everything involving chess. And to her expectation and astonishment, he really learned it faster than she anticipated despite her lousy explanation.

They eventually started right after teaching Kurapika. The Kuruta hesitated but asked right away how she'll play the game. Sam just beamed at him and explained the conditions she'll add to their game.

And their game begins.

While the girl and the blonde were too engrossed on the board in front of them, they failed to notice their friends having interests in what they're up to. Gon and Killua looked curious while Leorio's sleep was totally ruined because of the boys so he copied them and sat beside Kurapika.

"Pawn to E4." Kurapika uttered.

Samara smiled, "Pawn to E6." But she didn't do anything, instead her face held up high and her eyes were like in deep thought or maybe concentrating into something. It was only Kurapika who moved her Pawn and looked down at the board analyzing the pieces.

"Knight to C3."

"Pawn to F5."

Their friends' brows almost deeply furrowed as they listened at their fast exchange of words. It's as if they're speaking in codes.

"Knight to F6."

Knight to C3."

Leorio and Killua finally grasped the words they're using (finding it much confusing as they watch Kurapika moving her pieces). Gon was left clueless. He still doesn't know what in the world they were talking about. The boy hated being left behind so he asked them.

"What are you two doing? You look serious."

"We are playing the game of kings. It's called chess." Sam replied without looking at his direction. The boys gave them a scrutinizing look then at the chess board.

"I was not updated that the player could move his opponent's pieces. When did the rules change? Or were you lazy enough to move it?" Killua wondered.

"And Sam you're... I mean, how can you play?" Leorio asked, of course without insult in his voice.

The girl was too preoccupied in staring at nowhere that it was Kurapika whom decided to answer (again) by pointing Sam's head. "The board is in her brain as well. It's called blindfold chess. This was her way to play the game. She'll picture out the image of the board and remember where the pieces are placed. Bishop to G7."

Leorio looked flabbergasted. "What? How's that possible?"

"Well I'm doing it so it is possible. You should try playing this game. It will sharpen your memory which is applicable to a med student. Not just memory but enhance your analyzing skills as well." Sam indicated. "Pawn to H4 . As to what Kurapika's doing, he's moving my pieces to at least know the flow of our match. He's a newbie by the way."

"It's good to know there's something this pretty boy is new at. But wait a sec, what if he puts it on Wrong Square or maybe cheat on you?"

Kurapika narrowed his eyes at him and gave a pointed look. "I think you're self-reflecting."

Sam laughed at the idea of Kurapika cheating. "No, Kurapika won't cheat. That would blast he's pride and ego. I trust him." She defended. "He even wanted to play blindfold but I just declined knowing he's still new to the game."

Roughly after four rounds….. And that's where she's wrong.

Very, very wrong.

She should have never considered Kurapika is just your any other typical newbie. Sam was confident she could at least outsmart him.

"Checkmate."

"Darn it!" Samara exasperated as she recalled the pieces in her mind. "I played this game since I was 5 and it took you forty minutes to learn the game and beat me four times? That hurts my ego a bit you know?"

The blonde sheepishly chuckled. "Beginner's luck?" Kurapika humbly answered.

Sam snorted, hands crossed in front of her chest. "Like I'll believe that. I told you, you don't need luck, you need skills."

"Well, you did great too." Gon told her, amazed by the game.

"Yeah, except that Kurapika was just better." Killua inserted.

"Oh wow. Thank you for being honest. Your self-insertion was highly appreciated." Sam said sarcastically. "Am I asking for critics? You didn't even bother to at least lie a bit, did you?"

Kurapika found their conversation amusing. But still can't afford to let his friends bicker especially knowing that one of them will never back down inside an argument. "Well I'm more impressed at you playing blindfold chess." His change of topic.

This got Samara's attention. "Really? Hearing that from you is really flattering." There's nothing to be impressed about it really. Sam just knew the game but that doesn't mean she excels at it. True, playing the chess with just your imagination is amazing, but that was just it. The girl would not regard herself as one of those geniuses who had photographic memory and such. She was forced to play games like blindfold chess to train her mind. Since she's blind, enhancing the memory was vital.

"But I'm more impressed at Kurapika's brain." Then Sam gave the blonde a challenging stare. "No more rooms for beginners. I will beat you next time."

Kurapika blinked at the seriousness of her stare before acknowledging her challenge and smiled, "I will gladly accept it."

"Why can't you just play your hearts content for now? We still have a lot of time." Leorio asked the two as he looked at the timer on the wall.

Before Samara could answer, Killua was fast to give a reply. "What's the point? The outcome will be just be the same. Kurapika will repeatedly win and Samara will repeatedly loose."

The girl scowled. "Then why don't you three play as well?" Sam asked them with an annoyed tone. It was only Leorio and Killua who agreed. Gon didn't know the game and sheepishly told them he sucked at mind games. Sam offered to teach the basics so he wasn't able to escape losing several times at her. Just like the previous match, Leorio's having a hard time. He's not bad but Sam unmercifully outsmarted the old teen. It was Killua's turn to play. Got to agree he has strategies of his own. His moves were good. Sometimes he wins, sometimes it's Sam. They were a draw.

"Tsk! I wasn't expecting that." Killua stressed out. This time, it was Samara's victory. He flicked the knight piece and it rolled across the board almost hitting Sam's hand as she's taking the pieces to set them aside.

"Hey watch it!"

"I don't understand. How come you can picture out object's appearance even though you're blind? Blind people won't have access to their physical forms because they can't see." Tonpa suddenly freely feels being a joiner in the group.

They almost forgot there's a nosy butt amongst the group. "Because she's not blind since birth." Four boys answered together. Gon wearing his friendly smile while Kurapika, Leorio and Killua looked at him with a bored look.

Realizing what they just said, the boys looked at each other. Gon's head was fast to face Sam and forms his arms with an X. "I didn't tell them, I swear!" Was his defense with matching shook of his head.

"I wasn't saying anything." Was Sam's reply. She found it quite amusing hearing Gon being defensive. "How come you two know it?"

Leorio was first to answer. "It was during the time when you guessed our appearance. You described things like you already seen them which should not be possible for a blind person."

"Same goes for me as well." Kurapika seconded.

Sam erupted with a clap of her hands. "Good job. That was quite an observation skills you two."

"Say, what caused it?" Killua suddenly asked.

Sam could hear Gon whisper Killua's name. It's like he wants to drop the subject.

Telling them a bit won't hurt right?

"Let's just say…" She started. "I tried to stick my nose at something that I shouldn't have pushed myself to be part in. I really messed up big time. I was hit by a shovel. I have a scar actually. Want to see?"

There was an uncomfortable silence after she spoke. She laughed. "You guys became eerie all of a sudden."

"Is it ok if you tell us?" Gon asked. Concerned

"It's fine." Since it was only a brief story. She picked up the chess pieces and placed them inside the board to put them away.

Not contented, Leorio decide to speak next. "Wait, that's it? You're not actually elaborating the story." He complained. Just like him, the other three were expecting a bit more.

Sam looked tiredly at him. "Hey, I have my own private life too you know. Do you want me to explain detail by detail how they angled their shovel before hitting my head and go blind?"

"No Sam. We actually understand if you don't want to tell us more, _right_ guys?" Gon asked the three, especially Leorio.

The remaining three agreed, knowing Sam to be a bit secretive about her past. But just hoped someday she'll be more open.

When they already have nothing to do, the team turned off the lights and decided to have a good night's sleep (assuming its night).

17 hours remaining.

After they woke up, everyone proceeded to what they want to do. Gon and Killua continued to play pillow fight with their new recruit Sam. Leorio and Tonpa went on with their competition on who's going to wake up first exposing their own stinking feet placed near their respective heads.

12 hours remaining.

The team decided to have a workout (without Tonpa). Gon and Killua were having push-ups with their bodies upside down. Sam extended her legs against the wall and stretched. Leorio and Kurapika decided to perform squats.

8 hours remaining.

Food was served inside the room. Though they weren't sure if its breakfast, lunch or dinner, all they know was they're hungry. With their mischievous traits, Gon and Killua decided to play with their food by stealing each other's share. Then Killua conspired Gon to steal Sam's food which was successful but regretted right after they took a bite and felt the spiciness burn their tongue and lips. Sam loves spicy foods so much. Another thing they listed to 'things about Sam'.

"Aack! It's so spicy!" Killua cried out, his tongue sticking out and as his had stretched out to reach the container and directly drank the water.

"My lips are burning!" Water started to form in Gon's eyes. He ended up fanning his lips with this hand.

Sam went on taking another bite like nothing happened. "What? Was it spicy? Aaw, maybe next time try not to mess with my food before my food messes with you."

6 hours.

Kurapika buried his face once again with books, already adding more piles of books in front of him, not until Sam requested to play Chess with him that he only stopped. They think he's planning to finish the entire shelf before leaving the place.

Oh and guess what? Kurapika won again.

3 hours.

The four decided to play King's Order game. Because there were no cards available, they just cut five pieces of paper and scribbled down 'subjects 1-4' and the 'mark of the king'. Killua and Leorio most of the times picked the King so they most of the times make Gon and Sam do funny things. Kurapika sometimes win but only dared the loser to do simple stuff (which according to Killua and Leorio boring). It turns out they discovered Sam sucked at this, not because she's blind… but she _naturally suck_ at it.

1 minute.

Finally, the wait is almost done. They readied their things and stand anxiously in front of the door that connects to the other side where they will resume their main goal of the exam; to reach the bottom of the tower.

"Already one more minute." Kurapika started.

"This is one long minute." Leorio muttered, sweat started to form on his temples as he watched the timer anxiously.

Sam smiled at this. "Well, if you're expecting something, time really slows down."

The door made a buzzing sound, the red light turned green, indicating it was finally unlocked. The metal door opened. It might not be the nature's breeze that welcomed them, but it was better than the closed air inside the room.

Gon excitedly bolted out of the room, followed by his team.

The tower's obstacles have its own way of screwing all their hopes. The team was panting, each catching their own breaths as they watched up front where their marathon ended. Thirty minutes running (just after they left the room) turns out they were back to where they fought with the prisoners. Not just wasting their time, but all of their build up energy for staying 50 hours is depleted. And it's just only running for thirty minutes!

They went the other way and their vote of majority started to get more hectic. As soon as the door revealed the other side, swirling breeze welcomed the candidates.

"Why is it so dark?" Gon wondered. The same question plagued the rest of his team.

On cue, the lights turned on, illuminating the entire place. A large cavern replaced the darkness, below was a deep chasm. They were standing at the ledge facing a railway and a wagon cart on it. A wooden board was posted near the wagon with written something on it.

"What is it?"

"Feel the joy of the Roller coaster ride. Press O to board the wagon or X to decline the ride." Excitement once again flashed through Gon's eyes. "This looks fun!"

"No. It. is. NOT!" Samara strongly objected. "If I've known the warden placed trials like this, I shouldn't have accepted the antidote and would prefer contaminate this place with puke! And please tell me it has seat belts? It has one right? It has to be!" Sam exclaimed, becoming hysterical at the moment.

"No."

"Nope."

"Of course it doesn't have one."

"Don't worry Sam. The cart looks safe!" Gon insisted.

"Come on. We are wasting more time here." Killua complained.

The blonde thought for a moment, his lips twitching whether to share his plan or not. "I have a plan and consequences are highly possible." Kurapika offered the group. Their eyes locked for a second, then spared the girl a side glance before having a silent understanding.

Without haste, Killua gave Tonpa a silent warning, making him nervously gulp. He felt satisfied as the fat man nodded, glad he was picking things up.

After a few seconds, all five of them pressed the O button.

"What are you- hey!" Leorio suddenly hauled the girl with Kurapika and Gon locking her hands and feet from kicking and punching anyone from her range. "Let me go!" Killua reached Samara's watch and pressed the O button without Samara's consent. "Damn you! This is completely against my rights!"

Being the nearest, Leorio received most of her blows. "Ouch! Gon, Kurapika! Hold her still!" Leorio demanded.

"Is this really necessary?! There are five of you against me!" Samara protested like a pig that is going to be butchered.

"Yeah but will you join the ride as well?" Leorio asked.

"No!"

"Then this is necessary!" Leorio climbed the cart still carrying Sam. The wagon quaked a little because of Sam's protests.

"Sam, if you continue to move like that, the wooden columns supporting the railway will collapse and we're all going to fall. You don't want to fall twenty feet from above right?" Kurapika warned the girl. More like using her weakness to scare and stop her.

Finally reminding her that she was already settled inside the wagon, Samara stilled as she held for dear life, one was grasping the sideboard of the wagon while she didn't even bother anymore which one of them she's clinging into.

Knowing that everyone was settled, the wagon cart started to slowly move forward and just like any other coaster ride, it has tight turns, steep slopes and of course how could the perfect Warden forget about inversions?

"WOOOOOOOOH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Seventh Hunt**


	8. Hunt 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 8** **th** **Hunt**

 **The Last Vote X The 4** **th** **Phase**

That Lippo was enjoying too much, wasn't he? The coaster ride was not enough for him. He gave the team more challenging trials along their way, like climbing down between the steep walls with a distance not more than 2 meters.

Not to mention her hands were still trembling from one heck of a ride because in the middle of it, the 3rd Phase committee decided to leave space between the railways and the only thing she remembered was the rough jump to reach the other side of the railway?

And now they want them to climb down? Just amazing. She can't even hold something properly dues to fear.

"I can carry you, you know." Leorio offered.

"I-I'll manage. Just please catch me when I slip." Her only response. Sam just took one big gulp before heading down between the gaps.

Next was crossing a long and narrow bridge inside a very large room. Where what lies ahead was a long and ominous drop that would surely grant your body a big splat. That's how grand the fall if that happens.

Great.

Maybe Safety precautions were never introduced to him. No seat belts, no ropes, no railings. And it _wasn't that obvious_ that the challenges are all about heights. This guy is totally bullying her.

Gon volunteered to go first, following right behind him was Killua, with his hands in his pocket looking bored as always. Sam was next, then Kurapika, followed by Leorio and finally Tonpa. It was a smooth crossing when suddenly the Examiner planned to spice things up a bit by collapsing the bridge starting from the very edge where they started. And it's following them!

All could Samara think was the effort is very much appreciated. How long did this take to plan everything so _perfectly_?

Then again Hunter Exam would never guarantee safety.

Currently, they were now at the path called 'The last crossroad'. The walls surrounding them were made of bricks, and weapons were placed around the room. There was a single steel slab with two pairs of handcuffs hanging from it. Two large metal doors stood in front of them with a creepy decoration protruding from above.

"Last junction. Now is the time for your last choice." Killua read the message out loud. "What could it be?"

"Let me guess. We're going to vote cliff diving this time?" Those challenges were surely not a coincidence. Those were meant to torture her. Sam was itching to end this phase and get out of the bloody tower.

The speaker made a cracking sound before the voice of the person behind the scenes came out from it. "Congratulations on reaching the last of Majority Vote. You will choose one of the two doors. The first road allows five people but is long and difficult. The other road allows 3 persons but short and easy. Concretely, it's impossible hurrying to exit the first road in less than 45 hours. Taking the second road will reach the end in less than three minutes. Press the X and the second door will open as soon as you give up three persons behind and make them prisoners. They'll have to stay here until the time is up."

Replaying that statement over and over in her brain makes her want to smash the speaker even more. Screw her being calm, she's going to wreck this place cause leaving a friend was never an option to her. If this would be the case, then she'd rather dive in a cliff than abandon anyone behind.

For being with them for more than a week, they were her friends. Heck, even she considered Killua as one of the team.

Leorio was first to break the wrapping silence. "Well, it's better to tell you this now." He said as he looked at the five with a serious stare. It was what follows that she disliked. "I'll press X, without having any intention of staying here. No matter what, I'll be part of the three."

Sam wasn't sure if the reactions deep inside were visible in her face. She was furious and at the same time hurt. Was it just her who thinks they were closer? Maybe there was no deep connection among them after all. A friendship found less than two weeks would still be over weighted with their personal interests? No way. "Shut up old man. No one's going to be left behind." Sam firmly told the teen.

"Maybe you haven't noticed that the judges planned everything. They prepared weapons from all over the world and from all times. Does that mean they want us to choose by fighting?"

Sam scoffed at this. "Then more the reason we should stick together until we're out of here!" Leorio glared at her. She didn't seem to understand the impossibility if they decide being together this time. The girl just replied the same stare as his.

"Enough you two." That statement broke the tension between the two. All eyes directed at Gon. "I'll press O. We came here all together, so I want us to exit together."

"Thank God someone's being reasonable as me!" Samara exclaimed.

There's were Killua decided to jump in. "Hey, you two seemed to misinterpret something in here. That's not only risky, that's impossible. We don't have an hour left. We don't have a choice than taking the short path."

Sam scoffed once again at the idea. "Yeah, by leaving the other half behind."

"I thought you're smarter. Can't you see the only solution here is to decide by combat?"

Leorio raised his knife. "Then we fight."

"Are you really in position to say that? I suggest Leorio should volunteer. Don't forget, it was his fault for wasting fifty hours we have. We could have used it to choose the long path and all of us would surely pass." Tonpa inserted to their conversation.

"What did you say?!" Leorio roared back at him before he started to argue. "You were the one who wanted to fail us no matter what! You should stay behind!"

Taking things calmly as possible, Kurapika stepped in, trying to cool them down. "This isn't the time blaming things that's already done!"

Seeing Leorio was going to explode any second now, Gon decided to intervene. "We should all think of a way to get out together!"

"Let's flash back the things we've been through. We all worked hard just to reach the bottom of this tower. We worked hard to not get our butts killed and this is what we're going to end up?" Samara added. Without the boys, she would never have come this far. There were tasks that supposed to fail her instantly, but they were there.

"Was being blind making you dumb as well? You two can't understand the situation." He asked in a loud and a very obvious mockery in his voice as he points the board between the doors. "I'll say it out loud because you can't see. It says we need forty hours to pass!"

His voice kept ringing inside her ears. Hearing those words from him... especially from someone like him made her temper reach its boiling point. Samara reached her weapon and pointed it at Tonpa. "I've had enough of you stupid pig. My patience is already at the point of my blade!" Sam snapped at him. "You've been nothing but a big lump in the group, and you tried to get rid of us from phase one! Maybe you should try find ways to pass your sorry butt as well!"

The fat man snorted. "Really? Why don't you blame your condition as well? It takes part in slowing us down during the trials!" Tonpa shot back.

That instantly shut her up. Sam was taken aback. All of her friends were taken aback. No words formed to argue back at him this time. What he said was a big slap in Samara's face. She knew that well.

"Shut up, bastard!" Leorio seethed.

"That's not true!" Gon argued.

"What? It's true." Tonpa replied with a smug smile. He knew most of them were getting into him, including Samara. It won't take a moment before all of them will fight each other.

Sam's blind eyes were glinting with anger as it glared at Tonpa. "I'm actually tempted to stay as I got the chance to stab you freely." Sam spat out, gripping the blade much harder this time.

"Really? What can you do? You're just an incompetent;" Tonpa emphasized as he slowly walked towards the wall and reached out for an axe, before Leorio could spot him."-blind little girl who can't even handle her fear of heights!" It was too late, he already got hold of the axe and gripped it tightly as he swung it around aimlessly.

"You bastard! You're trying to get rid of us! This was your plan all along!" Leorio yelled, as he abruptly stepped back knowing that he's one of the nearest target.

"Then we don't really have any choice." Killua started off before forcing his fingernails to change into sharp ones. That was his warning to keep their distance.

The situation turns out really bad. They would have a chance to win against Tonpa or maybe Leorio but it's a different story to Killua. He could easily kill them there with of course the exemption of Gon. It'll depend who'll be the third one to survive. There must be some way... Sam, Kurapika and Gon want all of them to pass.

"I have a plan..." Gon suddenly informed the remaining two who's still kept their sanity between the tensions of the group.

"Plan is good. But those three idiots don't seem like joining our side." Sam stressed out.

"Trust me... I need you two to at least stop them first."

Both looked at each other before mentally agreeing with the boy. "Sure thing." Kurapika and Sam said in unison.

...

"Kurapika, applicant number 404 is the 20th to pass. Killua, applicant number 99 is the 21st to pass. Gon, applicant number 405 is the 22nd to pass. Total time, 71 hours and 59 minutes."

"My butt hurts…" Killua complained as he, Gon and Kurapika came out of the exit, dirty and covered with dust. "I didn't expect a slide in the short and easy path.

"My hands are covered with blisters." Kurapika showed his hands to Gon.

"Same here." Leorio inserted making the three look back. Leorio and Tonpa pushed each other as they reached their way out, which only resulted to getting stuck on the exit door.

"Leorio, applicant number 403 is the 23rd to pass. Tonpa, applicant number 16 is the 24th to pass. Total time, 71 hours and 59 minutes."

"Hey, I can't get out you big idiots!" Sam yelled as she kicked them both out of the door. The girl walked inside the waiting area. With her huge grin, she spread her hands sideways. "Master Samwise has finished phase three!" She announced.

"Samara, applicant number 406 is the 25th to pass. Total time, 71 hours and 59 minutes."

"Master Samwise my butt. You even screamed like reaper is chasing you to hell!" Killua retorted as he massaged his now sore neck because _Samwise_ decided to wrap her arms to both Gon and Killua's neck as they slid down the slope.

"Young Mr. Assassin is just jelly cause he can't make up cool names with his." Sam teased. "Oh wait, he actually has one! KILLUTAAARD!"

"I am not jelly!" Killua argued.

"Oh shut up you two! The true genius here is Gon. That slide made my hands covered in blisters but all of us cleared the tower together. All thanks to Gon!" Leorio said as he pat Gon's head.

"I know right. And I'm going to pass the crown of awe-SAM-ness to you and call you Gonwise!" Samara said, with a dramatic gesture of passing a crown from her head to Gon's head which he played along as well.

"Could you quit it with making up names with your own name?" Leorio sidely remarked.

The boy just chuckled, "I just realize that we could break the wall using the weapons. But it took over fifty minutes."

Entering the 'The long and difficult road' and using the 50 minutes left to break through the wall and crossed the 'Short and Easy way'… Preceding that road, it was sure that they could all reach the base of the tower. It was possible because Gon remembered that the criminals they fought against were able to break the ground and the wall with only their bare hands. So he thought that with tools, they should be able to make a hole without exceeding the time limit.

"Gon really is unique in his own ways." Samara spoke in a low voice as Leorio continued to ruffle Gon's hair while Killua was complaining about his dirty skateboard.

"In an extreme situation, he was able to evaluate our two options and circumvent them. That's what makes him special." Kurapika pointed out.

"I agree to that." And they chuckled together.

The third phase of the exam is now over. Twenty-five applicants passed. Gon was able to bring them together to overcome the trials.

...

Twenty-five applicants who have passed the exam's Third Phase have exited Trick Tower one by one for a long awaited breath of fresh air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped the Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and the final phase remain. Two more and you'll have your license... The Fourth Phase will take place over there," Lippo announced as he pointed to an island not too far away. "-on Zevil Island. Let us proceed."

A bald man walked up in front pushing small cart with a box on top of it. They need to draw lots to determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. Inside the boxes there are twenty-five cards printed with their tag number. They each need to draw a card, in the order which they exited the Tower from first to last.

The remaining candidates started to draw out cards; everybody was not too happy knowing Hisoka was the first to pick a number (not surprised about that), followed by Gitarrackur (the weird needle man) and so on until it was Sam's turn to draw a number.

The number in the card indicates their target. Everybody got tensed that they rapidly detach the Identification numbers from their chest and hid it.

The objective is to steal their target's enemy while on Zevil Island. They're free to use any method they choose to steal the ID tags which includes killing the target and taking off the corpse. Their target's ID tag is worth 3 points. Their own ID tag is also worth 3 points. Another person's ID tag is worth one point. All of them need 6 points to advance the Final Phase.

The candidates went inside the boat that will carry them to Zevil Island. Sam found herself strayed from the boys as she walked around the boat, deep in thought. What Tonpa had said back then at the tower still flashed her mind no matter what effort she tried to blink it away. She already accepted her condition as a part of her now.

But that time, when Tonpa elaborated she was slowing the rest at the exam, she felt almost guilty and a bit of blaming to her uselessness. With their help, she passed the second phase. With their help, she reached the last majority vote. With Gon's help, she also passed the third phase. But she didn't do anything productive when it comes to them. During those trials, she knew the fact that she was slowing them down.

' _Damn this stupid fear in heights!'_

Sam just takes deep breaths before bumping her left knee with something that blocks her way. "Damn it that hurts!" She angrily patted the object to know what that bloody thing was, turns out it was the wooden railings of the boat. Curse them. "Can't you stupid railings adjust instead!? I'm blind!" She let out her frustration as she rubbed her knees. "Well? No sorry? Great!"

"I wasn't informed we have mental escapee on board." Someone spoke. It was teenage boy, maybe almost the same age as Kurapika or a year older. He was wearing white pants, a white shirt, and a red vest. With shoulder length brown hair, and a light purple cap covering it. He had a quiver of arrows across his back, completed with a bow. Though Sam doesn't know about it.

"Didn't your mama told you never talk to crazy people?" Sam barked.

"Woah, down girl! Geez you have a bad temper."

"And it's going to get worse if you keep on talking to me like we're some childhood friends." Sam grumpily replied. "Look, if you're here just to check my number, I will not give you a chance to peak at it."

"I know your number. You're number 406. Actually almost everybody knows your number, because of your entrance back at the base of the tower." The boy informed the girl.

"Oh." Sam muttered suddenly realizing it, and then scowled once again. Now she regrets doing that. "Just perfect."

"You're not my target." He spoke once again.

"Yeah, like that could fool me. Are we talking civil here? Why are you here anyway?"

"That's sounds like a stupid question. I happened to be part of the examinees being taken to the next phase of the exam, so my presence here should be obvious." His smart reply to the girl.

His response irked the girl. "Oh my god, your stupid response is reflecting your stupid way of understanding my question. Sorry, I should probably _elaborate_ it. What I mean is what are you doing here, as in _here_ , in the back deck and not over there on the front deck with everyone else? Or maybe you really planned to follow me so you could investigate."

He snickered upon hearing this. Was she serious? "Hey, don't get ahead of yourself. I was here first, you just happened to walk here and bump the hand railings, and then pick a fight with it."

Sam flustered for a moment before clearing her throat, hiding the embarrassment. "Oh, well, my minds preoccupied and stressed at the moment."

The teen chuckled. "And ended up picking a fight with the railings? That seems a good thing to do if your mind's preoccupied and stressed."

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Aren't you worried that I might have picked your number?" She just sat down beside him, forgetting that he could be an enemy once they stepped in the island.

"You know my number?"

"..."

"Then I'll take that as a no. There's a chance it's not me."

"Well mine's 362..." Sam whispered.

"Then that confirms it. I am not your target."

Sam rolled her eyes and snorted. "For all I know, you could be tricking me."

He took out his tag and shoved it to her face. "That's my number."

Sam just stared blankly. Now she wasn't sure how to reply. She's blind. "Umm, right." She narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, the number looks _very_ blur. I'm not wearing reading glasses at the moment."

"You've never been using reading glasses since phase one."

"I really am talking to an idiot. It's called reading glasses for a reason."

"Whatever..." Pokkle said, completely believing her words. "I'm 53." he whispered.

Samara nodded. "Why are we exchanging details again?"

Pokkle thought for a moment before answering. "Because you looked solemn and tried to scold the railings?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Learn to move on if you have time, okay?" She found herself smiling as she portrayed like she's still pissed off. This guy is just another examinee as she was. He is a complete stranger. Maybe all she needed was to look for someone to talk about random (nonsense) things. Anything that could stray away from the drama she's feeling a while ago. "Well, talking nonsense with you has cleared up my mind. Thanks by the way."

"Sure no problem. Talking with you eased the tension inside me too." Pokkle said.

Sam laughed. "Then we both are in distress today!" Then they both shared the same laughter. "I'm Samara." She extended her hand.

"I know that. Everybody knows that." And he accepted hers as well and shook it.

Sam groaned. If she has a bit of knowledge what the 4th exam is all about, then she would have never announced it to everyone. "Perks of being Ms. Popular." And flicked her hair.

"Your fans would wait for you at the island. Maybe you should sign my bow for an autograph." He chuckled. "I'm Pokkle by the way."

The girl let out a sarcastic laugh. "I think I'll leave. Your teasing is not helping me strategize on the exam." Sam turned around and waved her hand back at him. "Nice meeting you!"

"You too. Good luck!"

Sam walked around and concentrated on sniffing Leorio's perfume or Killua's blood stained scent. But some of them carried that kind of scent as the silver haired boy. It could lead her to the least person she wants to end up with, so she stick to sniffing Leorio. She could easily pinpoint it cause of the unique scent. Oh, and only Leorio has time using perfume in the exam.

It only took 2 minutes to look for him. When there's Leorio, Kurapika could be there too. Or maybe Gon and Killua.

"-Naturally... if you happened to be my target, I would say the same." It was Kurapika's voice.

"Am I your target?" Leorio panicked.

Kurapika let out a small smile. "I was speaking hypothetically."

"Hey guys... What's with the atmosphere?" Samara entered the conversation as she finally reached the two. Turns out, there's no Gon and Killua around.

"I was asking Kurapika if I'm his target." Leorio answered.

"Oh." Sam replied. "Then, I should apologize while it's still early."

Leorio turned his head at the young girl. "What? Are one of us your target?" Leorio panicked once again.

Sam was silent for a few seconds before bursting to laughter. "Loosen up! None of you are my target."

"R-really? Then that's a relief."

"Am I your target?" Samara questioned back at them.

"No." The two spoke in unison.

"Then that's a relief."

All of them nodded and let out a sigh of relief before an awkward silence wrapped around the three.

Sam fidgeted her toes. This silence is not really to her liking. She was used to them shouting, nagging, and laughing at each other. Not this. Maybe she should look for Gon.

She was going to leave when Leorio suddenly decided to open his mouth.

"I was being selfish at the tower. I'm sorry to the both you." Leorio said his head hung low in shame.

Samara wasn't expecting an apology from him. She instantly forgets the idea of leaving the two behind to search for Gon and decided to talk with him instead. "We all have selfish sides Leorio. But if you apologize like that then I will accept it." Samara smiled just to assure him that it was already under the bridge.

Leorio still can't get over it and his head bowing down. "This is the second time you showed us you're very sorry." Kurapika spoke out of the blue.

"Yeah! When was the first? Oh, it was back at the village near Dolle harbor." Samara mused, remembering that time when he snapped at the old lady.

"It always surprises me every time I witness him apologizing like that. He has a soft side behind that bad tempered, money hogging personality, don't you agree?" Kurapika asked Sam.

"I totally agree to that." Sam answered with a nod. "He's acting all tough and selfish cause he might think he looks so cool and mature but deep down he cares for his friends."

"Maybe that's reason he looks like an old man."

"You two are ganging up at me again." Leorio interrupted the two, veins started to tick in in his forehead.

"Did we?"

"Did we?"

"Nope... He's just shy that's why he's reacting like this."

"That's it! I am never going to apologize to you again! I'm leaving!" Leorio walked out grumpily, blush on his cheeks.

Samara and Kurapika laughed out loud and fist bumped one another.

"Man, I really don't want to hear Leorio acting like that!" Samara said between her fits of laughter. "It's weird!"

"Isn't that bad knowing Leorio's not going to apologize next time?" Kurapika wiped the tears forming in his eyes from too much laughing.

"No worries. He's a good guy deep down. He would still apologize."

Then seconds later, when their sharing laughter died down it was replaced with another wave of silence.

"You look fine now. That's reassuring." Kurapika suddenly spoke.

Sam was confused. "Huh? I'm always fine."

Kurapika looked at horizon. "You were not when we boarded the boat."

Sam just gave him a sheepish smile. "Am I really that obvious?"

"We've been together for more than one week. You could say we slowly learned to read your mood."

"Oh." Was her response.

"Don't take what Tonpa said get into you. He's crushing others by making you doubt yourself

first."

"I know. I just don't like slowing my friends. I don't want to burden anyone, Kurapika."

"And I assure you that you're not. Gon and the others think so too. You are our friend."

Sam hated this kind of drama but she smiled gratefully. "I really am grateful meeting all of you." Sam whispered which Kurapika wasn't able to catch up.

"What was that?"

"I said I already know that and I'm already fine. That Tonpa won't have a chance to have his twisted words against me. And besides, I'm too awesome to be a burden." Samara confidently told the blonde. "Oh man, I really wish I drew that Tonpa's number. I will really plan out everything just to teach that guy a lesson." Sam placed her hands at the back of her neck. "I just hope whoever picked his number would beat him, tie him up and hang him upside down in the middle of the forest."

"I think he'll do the job for you." Kurapika said.

"He really should. Cause I will award him with hugs and kisses! No one refuse-" She stopped when Kurapika coughed continuously. "-Hey, are you okay dude?" Sam asked as she patted and caressed Kurapika's back.

"I-I'm fine. (cough) Someone must be (cough) talking about me."

Samara scowled. "They better not talk bad about you. Only an idiot would do that."

Kurapika just nodded, wearing an awkward smile at the girl who's still fuming about some person talking bad about him.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Eight Hunt**


	9. Hunt 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 9** **th** **Hunt**

 **The Hunt X The Act**

.

.

.

The boat arrived at Zevil Island. The remaining candidates took their time to examine ahead the forest and individually thought of possible ways to snatch the tag off their targets.

The announcer woman started the timer and called the first examinee to enter the forest. Hisoka stepped in the forest with an eerie and unsettling smile on his face which troubled the others knowing that he could ambush anyone in no time.

Each candidate has an interval time of 2 minutes before entering the forest. If Hisoka's addiction in killing is not triggered then basically those who disembark earlier had also the advantage. They too can hide and monitor their target's movements.

Well, this wasn't helping her situation at all. Sam's in a pinch knowing that she's the last one and of course the very fact that she instantly became well known with the other applicants. Perfectly calling the attention of her number one stalker in the forest, her predator and maybe soon to be killer.

One by one, the examinees were called and marched into the forest. Kurapika, Killua, Gon, and Leorio took turns to say good bye and wished them all good luck. After Tonpa, it was finally Sam's turn. She entered the forest with confidence and heightened her senses as she walks casually on the path.

This is very bad. Hunting was never this bad in her case. She had no idea who's her target. The only clue she had was her target's number! But that's it! No scent, not even his/her voice!

It would be very difficult and would take long to track her target. The only safest way for her to earn points is to face whomever she crossed with (with the very exemption of Hisoka) and take the tag.

One of them is the person targeting her. If she manages to lure him/her out then there's a chance Sam could get his tag and earn one point.

Now the problem is the other two.

First she needed to look for a place where there's food and water. Near the river would be a good choice. She has to familiarize around her as well. The distinct scent of each place she passed by has to register in her memory. Even the type of soil she's stepping on she had to check. In an island like this, not all part has the same type of soil.

She walked deep into the forest for almost five hours just to look for any water sources.

Gladly, the air around her starts to get cooler. That was a good progress. She might be near the river or a lake.

Sam closed her eyes and intently listened around her. She ignored the sound of the wind, the rustling of the leaves and even the rustling sound by the bushes so that she can only pinpoint where the water is. Finally, the faint sound of flowing water reached her ears.

She gradually walked towards it. Now, finding some water source is a success. Sam could easily find food near the water, be it fruits, herbs or fish. The girl looked for a tree near the river. In between the large roots of that same tree, she made it her temporary shelter and sat down to relax.

Yes, in middle of a forest where 25 applicants hunt each other she finds time to relax. Tiredness never came; it's just that she has no other things to do. Acting defenseless was part of the plan. She has to create an opening to let her pursuer try to snatch her ID tag.

Out of all of them, she must be the only one who deliberately hoped for someone to attack her.

Now, now, don't get the wrong idea. Sam is perfectly aware where her strength lies. She admits that there are few of the examinees who are much stronger than her.

Technically speaking, this plan is for the _dumb_ and _impulsive_. This is a test for persons lacking perceiveness and perceptiveness. If the pursuer has both of the qualifications then everything goes smoothly but if that person is not then that would be troublesome.

Her stomach made a low rumbling noise. Hunger... Man's worst enemy in a survival game like this. Of all the times she badly needs a fishing rod, Gon wasn't there to lend her one.

She sighed as she took out her weapon. Sam detached the metal ring, leaving only the curved blade and the string. It's not much of a fishing rod, but it's the only thing she has right now. Sam cut out some hard wood and carved it to at least make something sharp that resembles a hook.

The day passes by and no one attacked her. After resting for a while, she would walk once again, this time just along the river, hoping for possibilities of encounter. To her disappointment, there's none but at least she was grateful enough that someone's keeping an eye on her. ATLAST! It brings so much joy to the girl.

Surely enough it isn't Hisoka. That's good news. How did she know? Well, _Hide_ and ambush? I don't think that's his game.

Night came and she decided to make a small camp for the night. Good thing she at least know how to be alert even at sleep, because death will surely creep at her in night time. This would be the least of the things she'll worry about. Sam covered her head with her hood and crossed her arms tightly as she slowly closed her eyes to sleep.

On the second day of the fourth phase, Sam decided to walk deep in the forest once again. She just realized that she won't find or meet someone if she continued to stay near the river and wait for a miracle.

Food sources such as the river would be an obvious shelter for survival. With this hunt, people would surely avoid the place. Unlike her, those people are hiding as best as they could. The only moment she stopped was when another presence detected within her range. Sam smiled. This must be the chance she's planning.

"You idiot!" Voice number 1 said.

"You can't even beat a little kid?!" Voice number 2 angrily scolded someone. And surely he wasn't referring to voice number 1.

Their shouting and the sound of someone beating up a person told her where to go. They're maybe three of them together. Either they're those 3 brothers Tonpa mentioned or just some people who decided to form a team to help each other.

Sam instantly strolled towards them and kept hidden behind a tree to listen what's going on or what they're up to. She has to plan when to show herself. Sam just _loooves_ making an entrance.

"Hey kid, just give me your tag."

"Do as I say and I won't hurt you." Another voice spoke. So they really were three of them but with their conversation… She thinks there's another person.

' _One of their targets maybe?' Sam thought._

"Stupiid." Someone playfully mocked.

Oh wait, of course they had one more company. How could Sam ignore the distinct smell of something sweet stained with a little bit of blood scent? She only knew one person owning that smell.

A loud thud brought her senses back to focus. Did someone just got punched, kicked or killed?

"Aw, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Right in the gut."

"Must have hurt like a bitch."

On the other hand, Killua stood up like it didn't hurt him at all. "Number 198, huh?" He muttered as he held the I.D. tag of the person who kicked him.

Amori/Imori/Umori gasped (Sam wasn't sure which one is which but confirmed that they are those three bothers because someone worriedly muttered 'brother') and rummaged his pocket only to find that it was already empty. "Since it's only a number off from the one I'm after, maybe number 199 is one of your two buddies?" This alerted the older brothers that this kid is no ordinary boy.

Sam could tell the others knew what this kid is capable off. They're getting serious. She heard the sound of the grass, two pairs of feet cautiously walked around.

Oh wait, where they trying to get into formation or something?

Did they actually believe Killua stands no chance against their teamwork? Maybe they defeated many tough opponents with the formation they normally use for people like him.

Well, not until that very moment.

Killua vanished from their sight and appeared behind the second eldest, his fingers ready to bury in his skin. "Don't move. My fingers are sharper than knives." The young assassin just said it like everything's just normal.

Realizing the danger he was in, the man Killua held gave up his tag, owning the number's 197 and the remaining brother as 199. "Would you give your tag then?" He asked like a spoiled kid asking some sweets from his parents.

So, Killua has all the tags now. He has 6 points already. Surely he would share the other two right? Sam wasn't that bad to him before, right? Surely he wouldn't seriously take it to heart that time when she was being mean to him, especially calling him Killutard or that time back at the underground tunnel or maybe that time...

Ok seriously, she has spent lot of time being a mean girl to Killua.

Anyway, she still needs to make an entrance for the plan.

"Hey, Killua, buddy. What's up?" Sam decided to enter the scene.

Killua raised a brow, wondering when the two of them became buddies. "You suck at hiding your presence."

A vein ticked. _'Okay, calm down. You're here for the tag. Ignore him and be nice for the tag.'_

On the other hand, the eldest brother halted midway in surrendering his tag when someone suddenly showed up. The little girl entered the scene without knowing much of anything (at least for the brother's point of view).

The eldest smirked at this, finally seeing an opportunity and grabbed the girl without second thoughts, making her as his hostage. "Your buddy with this girl, right? You were always together with her and the other boys as well. Why don't you release my brother instead or I'll hit this girl!"

Instead of dread, Killua just scratched his cheek as he looked at them with pity and uncertainty. "I don't think that's a wise idea."

His smirk wavered, turning into confusion, "What-"

"Oooh careful big guy… break my neck and your gut's in a wreck too. And I don't really mind going down with you at all." Sam half whispered, her blade positioned just between the gap from her waist and arm, the tip hardly pressing the adult's belly. One wrong move from him and the blade would slash it out.

The two younger Amori Brothers feared for their older brother.

Knowing that he completely lost the hunt, the big brother was going to loosen his arms when she stopped her. "Don't release me yet." This earned them confusion. "Now just listen so I might drop the idea of dissecting your stomach. Ah, make sure to cover me entirely at the back okay and lastly give me your ID tag as secretly as possible. You hear me? _As secret as possible._ And I need you to act as if you're strangling me. Do your best to not let anyone from behind see you secretly giving the tag okay?"

Amori gulped and agreed to her conditions. He still held the girl but not tightly as before and gave his ID tag.

"Pssst..." Sam hissed Killua. "Let him go." Sam mouthed. Not so sure what's going on, still he let go of the second eldest. As long as she got his target tag then all's well.

"Now that your brother's free, you're going to act as if you free me as well. Don't do funny things; I might reconsider injuring you for real this time." She warned.

The man let her go, making Sam dramatically run over Killua's side, then the three left the area without having second thoughts with their tails between their legs.

Sam felt good with it. "So your target is number 199. I can give it to you if you give me those tags you don't need." She whispered, bargaining with him.

Killua raised an eye brow, not trusting her deal. "Why would I accept to your terms? And why are you whispering anyway?" He ended up whispering too at his last sentence.

Sam sighed in defeat and threw the tag to which he caught without effort. "There happy? You already have six points so you won't need those, right? I need to act as the _puny, fragile, fool_ little girl because it's all part of my plan to get my pursuer's tag or I won't pass this phase!" She angrily explained in a low tone.

Killua just stared at her for a few seconds then gradually shook his head with disbelief. She really likes to made things hard for herself. Still, Killua just accepted her terms and gave the tags to her.

But wait… Were the tags this light? Sam grasped the numbers for checking. Did double check and triple check. Nope, the tags didn't stick with each other because he only gave one tag. The girl's face scowled. "Hey! Are you scamming me? It's only one!" Sam fumed.

The young assassin just sighed in irritation. "There's someone following #197. Well, 197 has been tailing me since yesterday so he's pursuer is just hiding up there." He pointed up. "-In the trees. If I were you, I won't wait for him to attack. He's strong for you and he would tail you to claim his target tag. So it would be best to not include him in your 'plan'."

Sam opened her mouth to argue but immediately closed it and thought about it. He was right. If Killua sensed he's strong then that would waste her time. There's only small chance she'll win. She sighed, already regretting the wasted point. She just gave him a weak nod.

"You're weird, but not as weird as Gon. To what I see, you're the type who hates being treated weak."

Sam found herself grinning at this. "What? You've always been checking on me? Aww." She teased. "Well honestly speaking, I don't want people labeling me as Samara the blind, weak and useless. I want everyone to acknowledge me as Samara who is capable of doing something... anything. But... You know sometimes weakness can help us through many things. So in this situation I'm in, my weakness can only help me."

"Hmm... You sound like a knowledgeable grandma." But he did admit she was right. "You really don't look blind you know." It's not just about how she could walk around like a normal kid or even do well in this exam but also the way she carry herself as being pragmatic and practical.

"Seriously, what does a blind person have to look like?"

Killua shrugged before throwing the other tag with so much force. "So how many points do you have currently?" He asked.

"Four points, including mine and one of the brothers tag." Sam admitted while sticking four fingers to the boy. "Fifth point will be the one hunting me and I am waiting for his attack."

"If you want me to help, I can lend you a hand." Killua suddenly offered just like at the blimp. "I'm done here anyway."

Sam looked at him; an eyebrow rose before giving off a teasing smile, which creeped him out and instantly regretted he offered.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I told you I'm done! If you don't want it, I'm not pushing it!" Killua defended.

Samara threw her head backwards and laughed out loud. "You and Gon are both defensive. Well whatever." She ended up shaking her head. Honestly, these two are so alike. "I'm not going to accept your help this time. I did tell you it's okay to be weak but this time I'm not letting anyone help me. There are times you have to do it alone you know. Your friends and families aren't always there for aide and guidance. But thank you anyway. I appreciate your help!"

She was going to set on a different route when she spun around, facing him. "I allow you to call me Sam by the way."

He had to admit, that surprised him a little bit. "Why?" Killua asked.

"Because I allow a friend to call me that. Satisfied?" Sam answered, Killua didn't respond. "Well then, see you in five days!" Without looking back, she dashed out and left him. She has two more points to hunt down within five days.

"Weird girl." Killua muttered, scratching the back of his head as he stared at the retreating figure of the brunette.

.

.

.

It had been two days since Sam and Killua met in the forest, but her pursuer still hadn't made his first move. She grew more and more irritated as days went on. This can't go on forever, so she had to upgrade her acting to lure that idiot out.

Sam ate some of the herbs she got (yes, she made it sure her hunter is having a clear view) and minutes later she suddenly collapsed and clutched her stomach like she's in so much pain and rasping for breath.

The girl struggled to crawl towards a place she can rest for her little 'drama'. She waited for a few hours lying beside a tree and went on to her 'unconscious' state. Until finally she can hear a sound of grass being stepped on and slowly walked towards her.

Like, seriously? This was all it takes to pull him/her out from his/her hiding place? Geez, this guy passed as an idiot.

Just as she was to turn around and tackle that man/woman down, a body collapsed just behind her, making a loud thud. What just happened? Does she make a move now or play unconscious?

"You let you guard down once you saw the girl lost her consciousness and forgot that someone might hunt you down." A deep and gruff voice of a man resonated as he neared them both.

The man tapped the person's clothes to find his tag. Barely ten seconds, he finally found it and he gave a low chuckle. Then he spared the girl a glance. He made a low series of 'Tsk' before leaving their bodies behind.

Just right after making a few steps, something suddenly stopped him from moving forward. To his surprise, strings were wrapped around his body.

"You let your guard down once you saw the person down and didn't even check if I'm really out or not." Samara threw back his words at him as she sat on the ground with her right hand grabbing the string connected to the man's body and playfully twisting the other end that connects to the blade.

"Y-You were conscious?!" The guy stuttered in shock.

Sam smiled sweetly. "Oh yes mister and thanks by the way... sweet dreams." She jumped towards the man and knocked him out. Now his body lay lumpily near the first guy.

The girl excitedly rummages through his clothes and finally found the tags worth 2 points. She squealed like a girl seeing her celebrity crush and kissed the ID tags so many times.

Samara finally has six points! Well, the other guy was not part of it, but still she's grateful that she decided to pull the trick. It's like hitting two birds with one stone!

Thank god her pursuer is blessed with stupidity!

Just as she went on hopping up and down, celebrating her success, she tripped to one of the bodies lying down on the ground and found herself stumbling down a slope. Of course there would be slopes near them. What a perfect timing.

And of all things, she ended up with a huge splash in the water. And she later found out it was a river and she failed to observe it was just near. Yes of all things it has to be the river. THE RIVER!

The cold water wrapped around her. Sam screamed and found her mouth flooded with river water. She coughed and choked. Her arms and legs thrashed out. She was drowning. Sam was dying. Oh Gods, she's going to haunt those men.

What a way to die. She survived the wicked swamp of Numere, Hisoka spared her life, escaped the tower full of criminals and now she's going to die in the river. Drowning, choking, coughing, her lungs were ready to burst, explode, they were filled to the brim with water.

And then she remembered she knows how to float. Yes float, not actual swimming. She has at least reached the very _very_ basics of swimming, that means floating. Very impressive right? But once she starts to move her arms or her feet, then she'll go down once again. That just means floating like an immobile object. Yes... Not very cool.

However, her floating ability was enough to make sure she won't drown. She relaxed her body on the water, faced upward and let buoyant force push her body towards the surface of the water. Gasping for air, her head broke out of the water, well just her face actually.

Now this is where everything starts to get difficult. Where the heck is she heading to?

Oh well, karma is a bitch.

.

.

.

Consider herself lucky when a branch of a fallen tree reached the middle of the river and snagged her. By gradually and carefully grabbing the branch, she pulled herself towards the river side.

By the time her body finally left the water, the blind girl tried to squeeze the water from her clothes. It doesn't have to be dry but at least preventing herself looking like a wet chick. And then Sam didn't waste time in looking for the starting point.

At dusk on the sixth day, she was able to locate where it was –with the help of her tracking and locating skills- and proceeded so that she can find a proper place to rest for the night.

"The fourth Phase of the exam has just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once?" A loud voice of a female suddenly rang throughout the forest. Sam's eyes blinked a couple of times before releasing a long tired yawn. "You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during the given time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified."

As the female repeated once again the announcement, Samara got out of her hiding place and performed a little bit of stretching so that she'll be fully awaken and to remove excess muscle pain. She followed the voice of the female then walked towards the clearing where the candidates will meet.

The girl then wondered about her friends hunt. Did all of them got 6 points? She knew for sure that Killua already had them but not the other three. That would be so sad if someone from their group could not make it.

"Then we will now check the tags of everyone here!" The announcer girl started. "Number 44 Hisoka-san, Number 53 Pokkle-san, number 99 Killua-san, number 301 Gittarackur-san, number 406 Samara-san, number 191 Bodoro-san, number 294 Hanzo-san."

' _Wait, that's it? Only Seven of them? Only her and Killua managed?'_ Samara thought sadly.

"Oh?" This stopped her from thoughts, a familiar scent hurriedly entered the area, of course Leorio won the strongest, and then she detected Gon and Kurapika's scent. So they were together. How come she hasn't encountered them? The thought of the three of them together makes her pout.

"Ah, three more arrives at the last second. And now for the last few members, number 404 Kurapika-san, number 403 Leorio-san, and number 405 Gon-san. These 10 applicants have passed the 4th phase of the exam!"

The 4th phase has officially ended and the rest of the candidates were instructed to get inside the airship. They were given time to rest before the final phase.

"How come you three ended up being together in the test?" Samara sulked. The four of them were hanging out against one of the window in the alley. The girl finished her task after four days and then all she got was taking a little swimming in the river.

Sam could have at least met up with one of them while looking for the meeting place. "It would have been fun."

"It's not fun at all." The three of them simultaneously answered her while shaking their heads.

"I felt pathetic actually... I ended up needing Kurapika and Gon to pass the 4th phase." Leorio said, voice filled with disappointment to himself. "I promise I'll return the favor. So..." He paused and tried to avoid his blushing face. "Thanks."

Sam was going to tease him but Leorio shut her up by clamping his hand to her mouth. He already had foreseen what she's up to.

"Mmemf mmef mmomf-"

"Ouch! You're bite really hurts you know?" Leorio grunted as he retreated his hand from her like she has rabies, and massaged it to relieve the pain. He just cursed.

"Fine, fine! I'll stop... for now. I want to say something too." She told them. "Well basically, all of you helped me a lot during the entire exam. I don't know what happened to you three actually but Gon and Kurapika helped you just as you three helped me right? To tell you honestly, I felt somehow remorsed at what happened at the tower. I felt guilty and I partially blamed myself for slowing you guys down."

Leorio and Gon looked at each other.

"But we never thought of you that way Sam. You are our friend."

"Don't forget that without you and Gon, we won't be reaching this phase."

Sam smirked and scoffed. "Well, SOMEONE ALREADY SAID IT TO ME."

Upon knowing who's Sam is pointing out, Kurapika smiled at that.

"So I would like to thank you as well!" Sam beamed, making three boys returned the same smile she had.

"I have an announcement for all applicants." A voice suddenly broke the joyous moment they had, and they listened. "The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first reception room on the second floor. Then we will start with number 44, Hisoka-sama." The voice ended with a loud crack.

Samara felt a different vibe from Gon. The atmosphere around him is different as usual since the group was together. What happened?

"Next, number 406, Samara-sama."

Sam looked at her friends. "Well, I'll see you in a bit." And proceeded to the said room.

Samara sat face to face with Chairman Netero, he's going to ask a few questions to satisfy his curiosity.

First, he asked why she wants to become a hunter, and she gave him the same answer. Netero understood it and proceeded to the next question. Which of the other nine applicants would she least wanted to fight?

Hisoka has been creeping her out during the whole exam so she has been keeping his distance away from the magician. Numbers 403, 404, 405, and 99 because they've been helping her. And also Sam includes number 44 because that would mean 'kiss goodbye to her life and her dream.'

As soon as she was done, Samara decided to walk around first. The interview is still going on and the others are not yet called. It would be best to wonder around while waiting for them.

She doesn't have anything much to do. So she just let her feet navigate her around. It was a forty minutes' walk. And just as she's going to turn around the corner, she heard voices.

"Gon." It was Kurapika. "We've reached the Final Phase of the exam."

"Yeah." Gon replied with a very low enthusiasm.

Where was his overly joyous spirit? Isn't it supposed to be one of the times he'll get so excited? Something's definitely wrong.

"Gon." Samara suddenly interrupted with a loud voice making their heads turn to her. "Did something happen during the 4th phase? When we met up, you were acting a little strange. And you've been somewhat subdued since we left Zevil Island."

"…"

"My target was Hisoka." Gon blurted.

Sam's eyes went wide. _'Well that's something to be bothered with, but wait... Gon was able to pass the exam. Does that mean he used the same method as me?'_ Sam thought as she waited for him to continue.

"I waited for the perfect chance and stole his tag, but someone was tailing me, and he got me with poisoned dart. Soon after, Hisoka took back his tag from the person who got me, and he left it with me. He said that I owed him now."

' _What?'_

"Hisoka said that?"

"I told him I didn't need his help, and he sent me flying and told me he'll only take it back when I'm able to punch him in the face, just like his punch. I was so mad..." His voice started to falter and his shoulders started to shake. "That I couldn't do anything against him..." Then he can't keep his tears anymore from running down his cheeks. It was the very first time she heard Gon mad or even cry. The boy harbored nothing but optimism since day one. It never came up to their mind that they will witness Gon like this.

He cried for a few seconds and they just let him cry out those bottled emotions.

Gon then suddenly chuckled. "After that, I was pretty miserable and lonely I felt so helpless, I wanted company... I wanted to help someone, I guess. That's why I was looking for you three, though I only found Kurapika and Leorio..."

Samara patted his back to at least comfort him. If that happened to her, she would feel infuriated. "Stupid... Anyone would feel helpless against him." But deep inside Sam was grateful Hisoka did it for him. He could take Gon's life if it weren't for his interest on him. Sam won't say it out loud. It would just add heavy emotions he got inside.

"Gon... Leorio and I have only been able to make it this far because of you. We're truly grateful." Kurapika said, as he cast a smile to Gon.

"Honestly speaking, I wouldn't survive the whole exam if it weren't for you guys. Back at the boat, the marathon and even diving the cliff between Mt. Split in half. You three became my eyes. I should be the one to feel grateful."

Gon and Kurapika shared a smile.

"I'd also like to thank you two." Gon copied the two giving off their thanks and the three ended up laughing how dramatic they were a few seconds ago.

As they waited inside the blimp, Gon and Kurapik decided to tell Sam what happened when the three of them met and Sam told the two about her one-week-hunting.

It was good to be with them, laughing and talking like the last phase of the Hunter Exam isn't approaching.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Ninth Hunt**


	10. Hunt 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 10** **th** **Hunt**

 **Last Phase X Brother**

.

.

.

Hisoka, Gittarackur, Bodoro, Hanzo, Pokkle, Killua, Samara, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio. Ten applicants proceeded to the Final Stage, having passed the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam.

They were currently staying at a Hotel owned by the Hunter Association Committee to hold a one-on-one tournament.

The Chairman showcased a white board revealing a diagram sketch of who will face who. One win is all they need to pass. The winners will be removed from the competition, while the losers continue up the bracket until the remaining person who reached the top of the bracket will fail.

 _'So basically nine will pass as hunters and one will fail. That's a lot of pass for this year's batch. This old geezer is crazier than I thought.'_ Samara thought.

He then revealed the faces at the bottom bracket to show their respective opponents.

"Who am I going to fight?" Samara inquired her friends.

"Umm, whoever loses from Gon and Hanzo's fight, that person will be your opponent." Leorio answered. "Kurapika has terrible luck, huh."

This made Sam cock a brow. "Huh? Why is that?"

"He's going to fight Hisoka."

Samara shifted uncomfortably hearing that. Four heads turned to Kurapika, not even sure what words of encouragement they're going to say. The blonde only closed his eyes and remained calm as possible.

Upon running their eyes at the board, some candidates noticed that there are some who got more than two chances to fight (like Gon, Hanzo, Sam and Pokkle). This raised questions about the imbalance of the bracket.

Chairman Netero began to explain their concerns. The bracket is assembled based on their performances throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better received more chances.

First, they consider three major criteria: physical strength, mental strength and overall impression. For physical strength, the committee uses an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance and perception. For mental strength they use an aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgement and creativity. However, this information is only used as a reference point. After all, the remaining candidates were strong enough to advance to the Final Phase. However, they are most concerned with their overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned. It is considered an evaluation of their potential as a Hunter. And they also incorporate the opinions of their peers.

Still being left ignorant, Sam asked how many chances she had. To her surprise, she had four chances, with Kurapika having three chances, two for Killua and only one for Leorio. Gon and Hanzo had both five chances.

"So back to the duel, the rules are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass, and the exam will end. You all got it right?" Netero asked for confirmation as he eyed their faces. No one objected nor made a sound. "Then, we shall begin the exam's Final Phase."

The first fight includes Hanzo and Gon. Both examinees moved to the center of the court while the rest took their respective areas on the sidelines to watch. No doubt, Hanzo is strong but they too were expecting the potentials Gon would perform in his fight. After all, some got the boys' interest. He must have something special in him.

Gon made the first move by putting some distance. But just right after the fight started Gon received a blow in his neck and fell down. He choked. This would have already be over if it were a normal fight.

Hanzo forced the boy to sit down and pressed a knee hardly against his backbone, forcing him to wake up and hit him in the head this time. "That should be hard enough to make your brain bounce around. You don't stand a chance. Got it? So just surrender."

"No way..."

That response earned him another slap in the head, feeling a lot more terrible than before. Gon coughed.

"Boy, if you surrender now, you'll still be in decent shape for your next fight. There's no reason to be stubborn. Just surrender."

Sam winced hearing another smack. And it went on like that for a while; Hanzo hitting Gon every refusal he's making.

Another heavy blow made the three wince together and could only glare at the scene as Gon's body landed the hard polished floor like a blood stained rag.

'Gon, be reasonable for once. Surrender.' If only she could tell Gon that.

The boy stubbornly refused and became Hanzo's dummy for training to the point where it became unbearable to watch (hear for Sam).

"Enough already! I'm going to kill you! I'll fight you in his place!" Leorio warned, trying to step into the center but stopped by his two friends.

Hanzo looked back at Leorio. "If you can't take it, leave. It's only going to get worse."

"What was that?!" He made another step and by this time those goons in black suit stopped him. Damn Leorio. He will really get Gon's fight in trouble if it goes any further.

"No one may interfere in a one-on-one match. And if you step in, Gon will be the one disqualified." The referee informed the audience which soothed Leorio a bit.

"It's okay, Leorio..." Gon's voice called their attention, his face covered with bruises and some cuts to complete his not good state. "This is... nothing. I can still fight."

Hanzo on the other hand started to get frustrated with the child's stubbornness. "If you don't give up, I'll break your arm." He warned. "I'm not joking around, so give up."

"Never!"

It was not a bluff. Hanzo held to his words about breaking his arm.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Gon's ear piercing screams of pain. If there's no rule, teaming up with him would be a badass idea and punch that guy square in the face. But she could only close her fists tightly, making her nails dug into her skin.

For the last time Leorio surged forward. "Samara, Kurapika, don't stop me…" Leorio grumbled as his teeth seethed with anger. "If that guy goes any further… I'm sorry Gon, but I will kick his butt."

"Me? Stop you?" Kurapika looked beyond furious and his eyes already red. "Don't count on it. There's no chance of that happening."

Before those two could do something any further, Sam threw herself in front of them, barricading the two from stepping into the court. "Stop it." Sam firmly said in a low tone. "Gon would prefer it be this way than you two interfering his fight." She didn't want another of that episode of Gon crying because of Hisoka directly saying how helpless he was. "Step an inch and I will beat you two instead." Sam warned, her eyebrows deeply furrowed that she almost resembled like a raging ox on standby. But it wasn't for them. It was only reserved for that baldy bastard ninja.

While Gon was in too much pain Hanzo began talking about his past and his training as a ninja, how he already killed someone when he was at Gon's age. He was too absorbed in his own background story that Gon managed to kick him and face planted on the ground.

"Ow... My head's cleared a bit, after all the pain and that long explanation!"

With how Hanzo repeatedly beat Gon without pity, the crowd must have thought the boy won't be able to fight back. Well who cares about their stunned faces? It felt like Sam needed a victory lap!

"Yes!"

"Go Gon! Kick him while he's down! Kick him!" Sam yelled, her body more hyperly pumped, instigating Gon to do something more hurtful.

"If your 18, your only six years older than I am. Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger. It's to see who's willing to surrender first." Gon pointed out while clutching his broken arm.

"Gon, stop blabbering! Kick him, punch him, grind him!"

Hanzo recovered from his attack and stood up like nothing happened though his nose all bloody completely ruins this cool act. "I let you kick me on purpose."

"LIAR!" Leorio and Samara accused.

The ninja draw out his blade concealed under the bandages on his forearm. "I will get rid of your legs. You won't be able to use it again." Hanzo threatened, looking much intimidating as he held his sharp weapon.

"I won't accept that!"

What?

That one sentence made the people went stone hard. Not comprehending what he just said.

"I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender so let's find a way to fight!"

What? What?

Hanzo's brow twitched before his face went all beast mode, vein almost bursting in his shiny bald head. "Hey! Do you understand your own situation?!"

"Nggg."

"Pffft."

"Kngg."

Gon totally cracked the heavy atmosphere inside the room. The girl laughed the loudest among the crowd. He thinks he can make demands in his situation? It's like trying to insult Hanzo! And Sam's liking it! "I'm seriously going to cut off your legs!"

With the atmosphere lightened, it wasn't much of a threat anymore. "But I will still not surrender. Besides, if you do that, I'll bleed to death." His smart response before peaking to the referee behind Hanzo. "He'll be disqualified if that happens, right?"

The referee nodded.

"See?"

Samara laughed even more, her body now shaking with too much laughter. "Ow, my stomach!" And she love that tone he's using like talking to a sibling, preventing him from doing things that might lead him to trouble. It was too innocent!

The boy didn't budge.

Hanzo asked why he won't concede. It was an easy thing to do. He could still try again next year. "Do you value your pride more than your own life?!"

No, it's not like that. Samara knew what drives Gon's stubbornness.

"I am going to find my dad. My dad is a Hunter. So I'm going to become a Hunter to find him! I believe that I'll find him one day… But I have a feeling that if I give up now, I'll never find him!" Gon told the ninja. "So I won't surrender."

The ninja let out an exasperated noise inside his throat, "I give up! You won!" He can't kill him but he can't find ways to make him surrender. He had enough of Gon for the day and the fact that no matter what he do, Gon still won't surrender or at least bear a grudge against the ninja. That frustrates him a lot.

"I can't accept that! That's unfair!" Of course Gon won't like an easy win like that. He made protest about the two of them should think of a way to settle their fight. Hanzo pointed out his foolishness. There's no point, because he'll never surrender.

And now they're having a debate. With Gon insisting to work together to figure out how their fight would run just because he doesn't feel good with that kind of victory. If Sam was in Hanzo's shoes, she'll have a head ache how that boy acted so self-centered.

"You MORON!" Hanzo delivered one strong punch; totally knocking the boy out, then told the referee about his loss. If Gon wakes up, he'll refuse his passing judgement so the ninja requested the Executive Committee to do something about it. They witnessed how stubborn that boy after all. Gon's unconscious body was taken to the medical room to be treated. However, he was officially the first person to pass the Hunter Exam.

Kurapika was up next against the person whom most of the candidates avoid. He and Hisoka moved to the center of the court, waiting for their referee to announce the match to begin.

"Do your best Kurapika!" Sam cheered and Kurapika gave them a slight nod. He may have not conceived its double meaning but that actually meant, 'Do your best not to copy Gon.'

They took their positions and the match finally began.

Kurapika is Sam's friend, but for an obvious reason it was evident that Hisoka would have the upper hand even before the match started. Since it was Hisoka fighting, everyone around them paid close attention.

Kurapika didn't want to lose either. He had to win in order to gain one step towards his revenge.

It's to try or die trying. Like Gon, he also refused to give up.

It was like a child's play thing for Hisoka whom enjoyingly dodged the blonde's attack. Only Kurapika was having a receiving end from Hisoka's defense. Their duel went for a while before Hisoka leaned to Kurapika's ear, declaring his loss and moved back towards the watching examiners.

That whisper seemed to affect him judging by his expression but nonetheless, Kurapika finally managed to relax and headed back joining his friends.

Samara was dying to know what Hisoka told him but she still wants to give her friend a wide smile. "Congratulations Kurapika! You're finally a hunter!"

"Y-Yeah." Kurapika stammered and only gave them a halfhearted smile. Who says he's already fine? Nope, he wasn't relaxed at all. Somethings' bugging him, and that's because Hisoka whispered god-knows-what to him.

Now her curiosity will really kill her. What did that Hisoka tell him?

"Who's going to fight next?"

Sam's attention came back. "Oh me." Sam chirped and went striding towards the center.

"You can do it Sam!" It was Leorio who cheered for her this time and she gave him a kiss in the air.

The next match was between Sam and Hanzo. Thankfully, Gon won their fight or else they're having a duel instead. But damn... His previous fight with Gon just branded Hanzo a difficult one to spar. Will she pull it off?

"Ah, you're that girl who acted hostage with the Amori brothers." Hanzo lit up with recognition.

"Hostage?" Sam heard Kurapika and Leorio voiced out their curiosity.

Hanzo chuckled. "I'm not sure how good you are but don't think I'll admit defeat in this fight like my fight with your friend."

The spark plug in her brain seemed to work. Oh, so he's that person hiding up in the trees. Sam felt relief. It was a good thing she listened to Killua about giving up the other tag. She might not have reached this phase if it weren't but… destiny wants her to have a taste of getting tortured.

It's so touché. "Ouch..." Sam touched her chest. "Please don't do that. You'll hurt my feelings."

His interest spiked more. "Hmm, careful with that confidence of yours. It might bring you down."

Sam snorted, "It's your surrender I want, not the comments." And she rushed towards him. Being the expert in a combat, Hanzo stepped aside, expecting an obvious attack from her.

But who says Sam can't match his step? Sam followed his pace and aimed a hard kick to his side. With his fast reflexes, his left arm blocked it.

Sam recoiled at the contact. 'His arm's tough.'

Concealing his shock with her display of moves, Hanzo intended to grab her raised leg but Sam backed away as fast as she could. There's no way she'll let that Hanzo got a hold of her, not even a finger or locks of hair.

Seeing the situation reversed, the ninja kept on assaulting the girl, looking for a chance to capsize her. Their hand to hand combat went on. Samara could only evade or block a few but that doesn't mean she hasn't gained an elbow, a kick, a punch and don't forget the scratches to complete that. Now, she's the next punching dummy.

Well, isn't he a gentleman?

Her senses helped a lot. It took a lot of concentration to follow his movements but still managed to perform well.

Okay confession time: Hanzo's the very first strong opponent she fought (aside her master of course). Sam hasn't considered that game with the Chairman a form of a fight so…

"I'm impressed. You're slippery as a slug." Hanzo praised. As a ninja, he has toys with him. He took out several shurikens and threw it at her.

Sam jumped to her right and rolled as far away as possible from those shuriken. She wasn't sure how much he had with him, but if he keeps on firing her with it, then Sam would just run away and roll around to duck. Some managed to cut her skin.

The volley suddenly stopped then at the same time noticed he disappeared from where he was before and later felt his presence behind her. Sam impulsively stepped back, missing a blow from him.

Whew…

"That was cl-"

It was too soon. How could she relax so soon! Sam failed to apprehend that she had been kicked in the head and just found herself sent away across the court.

Samara blenched on her first attempt to get up. Only it made her feel worse. That badly hurt! If she has her vision, she might literally see bright flashes of light.

Of all the things to hit, it's her head!

"But not as good."

Sam casted so many curse to him. She ignored the pain and stood up, giving him a glare. She could tell her friends calling out her name. But she was too preoccupied in butchering Hanzo in her mind.

"Let's pin you down shall we so that you'll never slip away." Hanzo said, throwing another shurikens again.

Samara just smirked.

The shurikens he threw never came. Instead it landed on the floor together with the shurikens she threw to stop his blades.

"…What?"

"Hey, don't give your enemy any weapons. I'm quite resourceful you know." Did he really think she was just darting around? Sam's picking up the blessings he's been throwing away.

But that's when her condition started to crumble the cool conduct she made in front of everybody when she stumbled on the floor once again. Her head throbbed more, completely distracting her focus on the fight.

So much for being a badass.

Hanzo, being the cruel guy as he is, didn't let the girl regain her focus. He used the opportunity while she's down, neared her and raised her body in the air with her hand. "Well, even after hitting you in the head, you still could move a bit. Impressive. You've got good aiming and timing."

Sam screwed her eyes shut; the pain blazing like someone's stabbing the same place in her head so many times. But she needs to give him a payback.

She slowed her breathing…

She concentrated…

She adjusted the frame of her mind…

She adapted…

She overcame…

She moved her legs swinging underneath her…

Sam will admit it for the very last time… and this time it's purely based on experience. Hanzo really is a strong opponent…

However… people always had this overly confidence that sometimes makes people to forget something.

Before that guy could torture her just like Gon, in a span of seconds Sam thrust her foot to his middle area, completely caughting him off guard. The ninja made a weird scream. His grip loosened and curled down and clutched his V.I.A.

Very Important Area.

Sam skidded away from him.

"You little bitch." He said in between his struggle to breath.

Sam heavily puffed in and out like she was lacking air supply. "Yeah, I'm the bitch who smashed your d***." Sam told him off.

The girl could hear the cogs in his mind working, maybe thinking of worse ways to torture her. But Sam won't let that. She decided to step back and said, "I surrender."

That stopped Hanzo and stare at her, not agreeing with her decision at all. "What?"

"Well, you'll definitely beat me to pulp after that. I've just endured the fight to at least beat you once," All his attacks hurt and even gave her wounds there and there. Not to mention what he did to Gon. All she needed was a one good chance to strike back.

Sam ended up smiling. Now she felt a lot more satisfied.

"Hanzo wins!" The referee declared. But Hanzo was giving off this aura like murdering Sam in so many ways. He was _so_ not satisfied at all. He felt like he lost.

The referee ran to get between them and held his hand on Hanzo's back and kept saying, "Just relax, relax, breath, just breath…"

The president asked someone to bring ice… lots and lots of ice. Well, he might have felt sympathy for him. All men in this room must have felt the same way.

And now Sam became the villain.

"And now I became some sort of an evil mistress here. I'm also injured too you know!" Sam complained. She's also a victim here!

Without having the time to rest, Sam proceeded to her next match with Pokkle. He entered the center of the court as soon as the referee called his name.

Sam could feel his gaze.

"Hey, look at you all beaten up." Pokkle started.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh." Can't he state something she doesn't know?

"I see you cleared the hunt with flying colors."

"I see you're an idiot as ever. Would I be here if I wasn't?"

And he snorted. "I see you're sarcastic as ever."

Sam's face slowly turning sour. "And I don't _see_ where this conversation is going."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine… I was just curious how you dealt your _pursuer_."

Sam twirled the locks of her hair. "Oh you know… I am quite dazzling he passed out because of facing a charming girl like me." Then flicked her hair, acting cutesy.

"A piece of advice. Please don't do that hair flicking thing. It actually doesn't suit you."

"I know that. That's why I'm doing it."

And they shared a chuckle no one understands, even her friends.

The girl was the first to become serious. "Pokkle, don't even dare hold back because I'm injured."

"Huh? After seeing your fight with Hanzo? Nope." Pokkle launch the first attack with Sam dodging it. The teen kept on pursuing Sam but she gradually grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Her body making a side flip, her legs finding its way entrapping his neck and dragged him down with her on the floor without letting go of his hand.

Pokkle found himself wrestled on the floor with his hand still twisted by Sam and her legs clamping his neck. He tried to squirm away but her grip tightened. The more he struggled the more his strength leaving and he started to choke.

"I-I lost!" Pokkle announced. Sam let him go in an instant. She heard the teen coughing up and massaged his neck. Maybe making sure if it's still intact.

Now she regretted doing that. "Sorry, I don't intend to lose this time." Sam said, a hand extending to help him up on his feet.

Pokkle looked up and gladly accepted the help. "I wouldn't want you to take me lightly as well." They smiled and went separate ways in the sidelines.

"Congratulations Sam." Kurapika greeted once the girl returned. The blonde gave her a pat on the back.

"Well that was not half bad." Killua said.

Leorio ruffled her hair. "Good job back there!" Sam wasn't sure if that meant her victory or he was talking about kicking Hanzo's groin.

Sam complained about not touching her head for a while because it's still not okay. Out of concern, Leorio tried to demand the girl to get treated. Of course Sam refused this time, prefer to observe the next fight.

The match between Hisoka and Bodoro was completely one sided but Bodoro refused to give up. Sam could applaud for his determination, but knows how pointless that is. While Bodoro was lying on the floor, Hisoka whispered something in his ear. And Bodoro surrendered.

What is up with him and his whispers?

The 6th match featured Killua and Pokkle. As soon as the fight began, Killua decided to walk away and confidently broadcasted, "Sorry, but I'm not interested in fighting you."

Sam just found herself scowling at his overweening attitude.

That would be really mortifying. He could have at least fought a little. Even Hisoka was actively participating (more like playing around). Doesn't he really care about having a license at all? Or maybe he must have felt that he could win his next match.

Leorio requested the 7th match to be postponed while Bodoro recovered from his injuries. He's a goody goody guy deep down. So Killua and that man named Gittarackur fought instead.

Sam wasn't sure if Leorio and Kurapika were exaggerating. A man with pins all over his body? What is happening to people these days?

"Begin!"

An unsettling feeling started to grow. She wasn't sure but she's not liking that guy the same thing as not liking Hisoka around.

Killua walked closer with ease to the pin man, aiming to finish him off just like he did back in the Trick Tower.

"It's been too long Kil."

Killua stopped. Gittarackur took off all the pins from his head, causing the weird guy to morph into someone much younger and well… good looking (According to Leorio). His purplish standing out hair now turned into very long jet black hair, combed behind his head, matching his large, black eyes. His grayish complexion turned into pale white rivaling Killua's skin tone.

"Brother…" Killua muttered in fear, his usual cool and calm face all gone together with his confidence. This was the first time Killua seemed frightened by something even Sam could sense it across the room.

While people were trying to comprehend the shock of the sudden revelation, they too were interested in their relationship.

"Killua's brother?"

While Kurapika and Leorio's issue was about how he used those needles to change the shape of his face. Sam didn't care about that. Isn't the question was supposed to be why his big brother is in the exam as well and even hid his face? Is he going to take him home? He did run away after all.

"I heard that you cut up Mom and Milluki." His brother spoke in an emotionless tone.

"I guess."

Gittarackur tilted his head. "Mom was crying."

Ah, now Sam remembered their talk on the blimp. He confessed about stabbing his mother and sibling. So he's really here to take him home then? Is that why he changed his face so that Killua won't flee once he knew? Sam felt sorry for Killua's mom.

"Anyone would cry if their son did that to him." Leorio said beside her, feeling sympathetic with his mom too.

"Tears of joy." Gittarackur continued, making Leorio fall over in disbelief. It was more like he's correcting what his mother actually felt.

"She was so happy to see that you you'd grown up. But she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked to check up on you." He informed his little brother. Now Sam take back what she said seconds ago and relabeled Killua's family in her mind that they are indeed weirdos. "What a coincidence. I didn't know you wanted to be a Hunter. I'm trying to get a license for my next job."

"…I don't really want to be a Hunter. I just felt like taking the exam." Killua said in a soft tone, just like a normal kid carefully talking to someone who's older and held so much authority.

"I see… That's a relief." At that point, Gittarackur's voice became more expressionless, like the temperature getting more and more negative. But that's not all. There's something strange about his voice. His words held this brainwashing and manipulative kind of vibe in it that it gave Sam goosebumps, maybe her friends must have felt it too.

But they didn't know that Killua had it worse. The other Zoldyck told his brother not cut out to be a Hunter but was born to be a killer. That he's a puppet of darkness without passion. Killua doesn't want anything or wish for anything. As one who lives in the shadows, he can only feel pleasure when people die. That was how he and their dad raised Killua. "What would you accomplish by becoming a Hunter?"

"True, I don't desire to become a Hunter." He voiced in audible soft tone. "But… I do have something I want."

"You don't."

"I do!" He insisted. "I… want to become friends with Gon and everyone. I'm sick of killing people… I want to live a normal life."

"That's impossible. You'll never be able to make friends. Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just didn't know how to classify Gon because he's too dazzling for your eyes. You don't actually want to become friends with him..." Blah blah blah… Sam doesn't want to interpret what that guy has been saying. She doesn't waste time on junks.

 **Thud!**

That happened to wake Killua from the hellish nightmare his brother giving. Honestly, that boy needs a shoe to slap him. Everyone looked at Samara, her other feet shoeless.

"Miss, you can't interfere the fight." The goons told her. That was her first offense.

"They're just talking. What could a shoe do anyway?" Sam told them back. "Killua, if you want a normal life then get one! And if you want to be his friend…" She tried to calm herself down. Sam too, found herself in the same situation as Killua before.

' _You already made everything worse. Now that you're blind, will you still pursue that pointless dream of yours?'_ The girl pushed back that memory. "Gon is already your friend you big idiot!"

"Samara's right, Killua!" Leorio decided to join. "Don't listen to him. What he's saying is a piece of crap! Just beat him like you always do!"

"Really? That's no good." Gittarackur thought out loud, his fingers below his lower lip, thinking of possible ways to solve the issue. "Okay, I'll kill Gon. A killer doesn't need any friends. They'll only slow you down." That snapped Killua from considering what Sam and Leorio said earlier and just helplessly watched his brother walking towards the door. The referee tried to convince him to get back because the fight is still on but Gittarackur just threw his pins to the poor man and asked Gon's room.

Leorio, Kurapika, Sam and even Hanzo who have a new found respect for Gon ignored Gittarackur's threat. They blocked the way.

"This won't do. I need a Hunter's license to do my job… But if I kill them, I'll fail and Kil will pass automatically. Oh, darn. The same thing will happen if I kill Gon."

Bastard.

Sam scooped out her remaining shoe and threw it once again, this time Killua's brother caught it easily. "That's rude. I could kill you now if you keep on interrupting."

"Shut up! Outsiders should just step away!" Er… Okay, technically speaking, she was the outsider of their family. But it's not like that Gittarackur earned the right to be his brother anyway. "And you said it yourself smarty pants, if you kill me now, say goodbye to that job you keep on saying, the exam will be over and Killua wins." Sam was surprised to her spur of the moment bravery. She was too caught up with this! "I know that manipulative mind of yours. You're trying to use that twisted what you called logic to control your brother and intimidate us. I suggest. Try. Harder!" She challenged.

Gittarackur thought for a while. "Try harder, huh?" he went on brainstorming once again. "Oh I know. I'll pass the exam before killing Gon." And looked back to the Chairman. "If I wait until after passing the exam, I can kill everyone here and still keep my license, right?"

"Yes, according to the rules." Netero confirmed.

That immediately shut Samara up. This will be considered as one of the few times her words backfired. Now look what she had done? She just unconsciously helps him having more ideas. Maybe shutting her mouth was the best option.

"Kid, you just made everything worse." Hanzo said behind her.

' _You already made everything worse.'_

"I know that!" Samara snapped. Damn them and their stupid rules.

"Did you hear that Kil? You have to beat me if you want to save Gon. Will you fight me for your friend's sake? You can't do it. Because you're more worried about whether or not you can defeat me." He said as he walked back to where Killua stood. He was going to step back. Killua doesn't want his brother near him. "Don't move!" And that's when he pulled his ace against his little brother. "If you move an inch, I'll assume that the fight has begun. And the fight will also start if our bodies make contact. There's only one way to stop me but don't forget… If you don't fight me, your dear friends will die." He looked at his brother with those black, empty and serpent-like eyes of his. There was no escape.

"I-I surrender. I lose…" Killua said in an audible whisper and walked back with his head hung low, those silver locks casting shadow over his eyes.

They thought it was over and everything's going to be alright once Killua's away from his brother and calm down. The three tried to talk with him but he wouldn't respond. Samara and Leorio can't take the silent treatment and was about to join forces to talk things through but Kurapika was being respectful for giving Killua his personal space. It's best to let him alone for a while.

The 8th match was finally Leorio and Bodoro's. Bodoro was in a better condition to fight with Leorio… But when the match began… In a flash, Killua was already behind Bodoro's back.

Samara could just stand there shocked. The scent of blood caught up in her nose. It was over in an instant. Killua killed Bodoro. The committee disqualified the young assassin.

She reached Killua just before he could open the doors. "You do realize that if Gon finds out you're gone, he'll definitely not like it, Killua." Just a little bit, she was hoping he'll listen to her.

"I don't care anymore, Samara." That was their last conversation and he left.

This ends the Final Phase of the Hunter Exam. But it wasn't worth the celebration. Leorio, Kurapika and Samara all had troubling thoughts in their minds.

How are they going to tell Gon?

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Tenth Hunt**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Hunt 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 11** **th** **Hunt**

 **New Hunters X Zoldyck Estate**

.

.

.

.

Samara made a long sigh. The Exam Passers were inside a conference room, sitting apart from each other on layered seats. The girl touched the black folder resting on the desk.

She should be jumping, screaming at the top of her lungs with her success, but Killua's loss gave her this sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. There's no way she can celebrate.

There was a grim air hanging around the room and it's making everything depressing. Sam made another sigh and slightly flicked the folder, recalling Killua's fight with his brother, Bodoro got killed, and that time when he finally left.

Most of their time together, they were being mean with each other. But Sam realized that Killua was slowly becoming her friend. And he too, made a bond with her, Kurapika, Leorio _and_ especially Gon.

She sighed for the third time and rested her chin against her palms.

Gon.

She's worried how he would react and what he'll do. She and her other two friends wanted to pay Gon a visit right after the exam ended but Netero stopped them. Instead he ordered Satotz-san to check the boy and give his license too. Maybe it's best if he'll be the one to tell the boy everything.

Sam scratched her nose and sniffed. Her pulse rate increased.

'He's coming.' Sam thought as she straightened herself and placed her hands on her desk.

A loud banging of doors welcomed them accompanied by heavy, angry footsteps. Gon didn't stop until he reached the very front where Illumi (he introduced his real name right after the exam is done) is currently sitting.

"Apologize to Killua!"

See? He's super mad.

"Apologize? For what?" Gittarackur… Illumi replied with his usual emotionless tone like he didn't do anything.

"You don't have the right to be his brother!" Funny, Sam thought so before. Now she's waiting for his response.

"Must I earn the right to be his brother?" He answered with another shitty question.

With one hand still broken, his other one grabbed Illumi's right hand and easily broke it out of anger. "He doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend." The Gon they knew was a cheerful kid but now he was mad. "Don't bother apologizing. Just take me to see Killua!"

Despite the broken arm, Illumi remained unfazed. "What will you do then?"

"That should be obvious! I'm going to rescue Killua!"

"You make it sound as though I kidnapped him. He walked away on his own."

Sam wasn't sure if he was dense by default or he's intentionally being one.

"But it wasn't by choice. He was being manipulated by you people. It's the same thing as kidnapping him!" Gon exclaimed.

"We happened to be discussing this very subject, Gon." The chairman cut in. "Kurapika, Samara and Leorio have also lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification."

Kurapika stood up from his seat behind Samara's, "Killua had been behaving in a strange manner during and after since his battle with the man who called himself Gittarackur. I believe that he was hypnotized into committing murder."

Under normal circumstances it would be possible to use hypnosis to induce a person to kill. However, as Killua was raised in a family of assassins, murder was part of his daily life. So it's natural that he would lack the ethical restraint of most.

But as Netero answered him, they have no evidence. Without it, it would still be a mere conclusion.

In Sam's mind, maybe Killua was being manipulated because of the pressure his big brother giving him. He knew Killua can't beat him. Base on his first reaction when Illumi showed his true face, he was terrified. He must have done something that caused Killua's fear for him.

' _Don't fight someone who's stronger than you.'_ That must be one of the things he imprinted. And by knowing that Killua has taking a liking to Gon, he used the boy to blackmail his own brother.

Leorio stood up and hunched another possibility about Killua's actions- the fight between him and Bodoro's. The boy might have intervened to help him, and pointed out that the one should be disqualified is him.

But as far as Sam's concerned, Leorio was much stronger in terms of physical strength.

"There was some other funny business happening." Pokkle suddenly intervened, turning around to face Kurapika which seated on Sam's back. Pokkle was sitting in front of Sam. "Like when you fought Hisoka. Back then, what did he say to you?"

They can't exactly blame Pokkle for getting suspicious at their fight. Neither of them seemed tired. But Hisoka whispered something right before conceding.

It would be understandable to surrender after the opponent whispers something just like with Bodoro and Hisoka or maybe a fight with Hanzo due to considerable pressure. But in Kurapika's case, the exact opposite happened. It would look like the two were in some sort of a bargain.

But either way the blonde just faced him straight in the face and told him he's not obligated to tell him. Pokkle's victory by default would be equally odd.

A sigh escaped again. This was supposed to be a discussion about Killua's disqualification but it changed into an argument about who passed the exam oddly or not.

It's best to intervene while everything could still be talked through. "Ladies, ladies, calm down. Fight outside to your hearts content if you're not satisfied with the results or maybe shut the hell up." Samara told them. Boys' arguments are sometimes boring. Most of it was useless. "Right now, our topic is about Killua."

"What-?"

"Sam's right! None of that matters! It's pointless to argue over whether someone should pass. You're not happy, keep working until you're satisfied." Gon angrily said to the both of them.

Killua could have passed the exam easily but they can't change the fact that he failed it. What Gon can't stand is Illumi's way of controlling Killua.

Thanks to Chairman Netero, he ended the argument. With that, Beans went on with his orientation and informed their privileges as Hunters. "Then we now declare the eight members here to be New Hunters!"

Now, it's finally over. This ends this years' Hunter Exam.

Once the chairman dismissed the new Hunters, one by one, they left the room. Sam held the folder and stood up.

Gon shouted out the assassin's alias name and was fast to catch up by the door. The trio followed right after. He won't stop not until Illumi says where his white haired friend might be.

"Do they feel the same way?" Illumi asked, referring to them behind Gon. The boy looked back, finally realizing their presence.

"You bet." Leorio answered first.

Kurapika nodded and Sam just crossed her arms, giving the assassin a hard stare.

"Fine then. I doubt you'll be able to make it there anyway." Finally, he gave up. "Killua went home to Mt. Kukuroo. Our family lives at the very top."

Well, that sounds a perfect base for them. Like bandits living inside the mountains to hide. But wait; is it okay to tell other people where they actually live? Surely there are people who are after their family. They are famous after all.

"Got it. Thanks." That was all he needed. Gon turned around followed by the two older teens. But Sam remained, her eyes still on him. Why would Gon thank this guy?

"What is it? I already told you, didn't I?"

She's still giving him a stare. "…I really hate you." Now he's listed to Sam's most hated person in her booklist.

"It doesn't matter what you feel towards me." He replied, in his uncaring and expressionless voice.

Samara raised an eyebrow. "Even Hisoka has a _tiny bit_ pleasing personality than you." She pointed out.

"Are you sure about that? You don't even know him."

"Samara, come on!" Leorio called out.

Before she could be away from his range, Sam needs to clarify something. "He's a psycho but you're much worse. " And then walked away to follow the three.

So back to OPERATION: **Rescue Killua from his Psychotic Family**. They decided to stay in one of the stone benches in the courtyard for a while to discuss what they'll do or maybe know where that Mt. Kukuroo is. Leorio never heard of it before, neither do Sam, so they asked the most knowledgeable of them all.

"Kurapika, do you know where it is?" It was then they noticed he wasn't listening. Kurapika just looked down like the grass is all that matters to him while sitting pretty on the bench.

Sam snapped a finger in front of his face. "Hey! Calling the attention of Mr. Kurapika! We need your brain!"

"Huh?" His face startled and looked up to his friends.

The girl snapped her fingers once again. "Killua at Mt. Kukuroo? Ring any bells?"

"Do you know where it might be?" Leorio asked hopingly.

Finally catching up with their topic, he shook his head. "No, I don't… We can look it up online."

Sam wasn't entertained with his suggestion and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yo!" A voice interrupted.

They turned around; it was none other than Hanzo.

Sam's heart ricocheted, immediately stepped back and tried to hide herself at Leorio's back. She really thought Hanzo already left. He was the most eager one to finish the orientation.

"I'm going back to my country. It was a short, yet seemingly long acquaintance, but I had fun." He told them, and then noticed the small figure trying so hard to squirm away from his vision. "Why are you hiding?"

Because Sam later realized how awful hitting a man's most important organ. "I-I'm really sorry for uh… hitting you _there_. Don't bear a grudge against me. That was all self-defense." Sam reasoned. Indeed it was _very_ awful thing to do to a guy but she was just really trying to avoid getting beaten up!

"Nope. I won't." He plainly said.

Sam groaned, "Oh come on! I _just_ managed one good kick compared to you actually breaking Gon's arm. It's not like I kicked it that _hard_." Sam assured, trying to be convincing that Hanzo could still make Hanzo juniors in the future.

"Can't you guys stop? I wince every time it plays my mind." Leorio finally interrupted their conversation.

Hanzo laughed, "As much as I want to murder you for doing that, I did worse on you and Gon as well. So quits."

Samara breathed in relief.

Before finally leaving the hotel to go home, he gave them his business cards if ever they want to visit his country- which led the three gawking at the cards. A ninja who leaves impression. That's a first.

"Hey." Another voice called.

Can't they just call them normally? Like using their names for instance? Not 'yo' or 'hey'? And they still have matters to discuss!

It was Pokkle. He's purpose was to apologize to Kurapika because he was venting his frustration to the blonde for winning by default. Her friend too, said his sorry for losing control. What Gon said in the conference room lightened his mind. Since he passed, Pokkle's going to make the best of it.

"So, what would you do next?" Sam asked the teen.

"I'm going to travel the world, gathering information and discovering new species, as an Exotic Game Hunter." He told them.

Sam hummed. "I don't really know what that is but that does sound interesting."

Gon suddenly asked about the gadget Pokkle was carrying. "Oh this? You can use this to obtain all kinds of information. Is there anything you'd like to know? I can look it up."

Gon thought for a while. "Can you look up a Hunter named Ging? Ging Freecs?

Pokkle nodded and started typing into his gadget. "… Hey, who is this Ging guy? All information related to him is behind a tight security system that requires a bunch of different access. He has some serious influence, even at the national level."

That surprised them. Is Gon's dad some sort of a hot shot?

"Really?" Gon asked.

"You can look if you want." Pokkle turned the gadget around. The three had their eyes on the screen except for the lone girl who remained where she's standing. "You really should buy yourself some eyeglasses. I'm surprised you even managed the match without it."

"Eyeglasses?" The boys repeated.

Sam chuckled awkwardly. Maybe she should tell him.

"She won't need those. Sam is blind." Gon decided to run his mouth without even thinking. He cupped his mouth with his palms. "Oh no."

Another foul for Gon. That does it!

"Blind?!"

Sam stomped to the boy and slammed a hand to Gon's mouth. "Why don't you use microphone next time. That will _save the trouble_." She hissed.

Gon whinnied in pain, covered his mouth before the girl could give another slap, and hid behind Kurapika. "I didn't mean to!"

Sam scowled even further.

Meanwhile, Pokkle just stared at Sam in disbelief. "Are you serious? You're joking right? You really don't look blind."

"It's not a joke." Leorio confirmed.

Kurapika chuckled. "We thought the same too."

The other teen still looked at the girl in bewilderment. "But really? ' _A very poor eyesight'_ as an excuse?"

Sam groaned. "It's not like I have a choice. I can't just broadcast that I'm blind."

"Well, that would be reasonable." Pokkle agreed. It's a huge weakness she had. People might take advantage of her. "As much as I want to ask so many questions but I also need to go too. Here…" He gave them his calling card. "Let me know if anything comes up. This is my email address. I hope to see you again." Then he hurriedly left the courtyard.

All of them gasped, finally remembering what they're supposed to do. They should have asked Pokkle to look up for Kukuroo Mountain.

Just as they decided to search it online, Satoz-san showed up and would like to talk with Gon. The three left them on the courtyard and proceeded to the lobby to wait for him. They searched the exact location of Kukuroo Mountain. It's in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea. Wronging their expectations, the place turns out to be a stable country and allows ordinary tourists. All they were thinking of was a different kind of place… well… a place like pro killers tend to live. By airship, it would take three days to reach so Kurapika booked tickets for that day. The sooner they leave the better.

They have a brat to rescue, Er… He went home on his own but still…

.

.

.

The quartet arrived in Padokea after three days, and they need to ride a train towards the Mountain. Once they reached their destination, they started to gather information.

Sam never really heard of a den of assassins to be a popular tourist spot. But they have a tour bus to take visitors for sightseeing a particular lone mountain lived by an elite family of assassins.

Even their presence is helping their country's Tourism successful. That's new to her.

Everything was all fine not until they stepped outside the bus, in front of the Zoldyck estate, also known as the Doors to Hades because whoever entered has never returned alive, according to Ms. Tour Guide. To enter, they must pass through the door beside the security checkpoint. And true to its name, it really seems like a gateway to hell. The deadly atmosphere would try to reach them from the other side.

The gate even consists of seven doors, making it abnormally huge even royal families would end up choking seeing the gate. The gates could have costed billions! How rich are they?!

The family owned the Kukuroo Mountain as well as the surrounding hectares of land. Which basically the whole area surrounding the mountain is their backyard. Thanks to those two men who made a ruckus at the checkpoint, demanding to go inside that they finally understood why no one could easily go inside the family's huge backyard.

As soon as they forced to get in, screams of terror immediately followed. The gate opened up and an enormous paw peaked, carrying the-

"Bones?!" Sam yelped. The tourists started screaming and rushed off to the bus. Ms. Tour Guide called out for them to get in but they refused and stayed behind.

They heard the guard groan. "It wasn't the supposed time for Mike's meal yet." He muttered to himself before yelling to _whatever_ lies beyond the gate. "Don't blame me if you get fat!"

"What… was that?" Kurapika asked with horror.

What? Why is he talking like that Mike is some sort of- Samara sucked in a lot of air, mouth hanging open. 'No, shit.'

The guard whom taken interest to the teens, took them inside the guard house and poured some tea. The four introduced themselves as Killua's friends. He was happy to hear it. He worked there for twenty years, but this is the first time any friends come to visit. The place is lonely and no one ever visits.

Gee, Sam wondered why.

Though they do see a lot of those bones. A family of assassins is pretty unusual so he supposed it's the price they have to pay. "I'm glad that Killua-sama's friends came to visit. Thank you." He bowed. "However, I cannot let you inside. You saw that thing earlier; its master gave an order ten years ago… to kill every single intruder." Oh great. Now they have other things to worry. They are currently outside of an enormous estate, with huge backyard and an enormous watchdog waiting for their meat. "I wouldn't want to reduce young Killua's friends to skeletons."

But being the logical one, Kurapika asked. "Sir, how is it that you're safe? You go inside, if you never needed to enter, you wouldn't have a key."

Kurapika's right. There are some things that are bothering her as well. Like how he easily let those gentlemen took the key. And if that creature 'Mike' is the one who stops intruder, what is Zebro's role? Guard the gate? Sam doesn't think so. Don't forget that 'Mike' deliberately brought the bones out and gave it to him like a person who's giving off his mess to a janitor… Unles he's-

"Your Mike's janitor." Samara muttered making Zebro chuckle.

"Quite perceptive the two of you." He praised. "As you just realized, I'm not a guard. I merely clean up after Mike. I require no key to get inside. "The old man took out the key from his uniform and showed it to everyone. "This key is for intruders. For some reason eighty to ninety percent of intruders attempt to use the front gate. So we added a locked door to one side."

"A locked door…" Gon repeated. Realization drawn into them as they repeated Zebro's words.

"And the actual gate isn't locked!" Kurapika exclaimed, voicing out their thoughts.

"The real gate is the one with the seven doors." Sam added.

"No way." Leorio could only mutter in disbelief.

Zebro lead them outside and asked them to open the testing gates. It seems like a pretty easy thing to do. They took turns in trying to open it but no matter what they do it won't move. They even started to wonder if it's really unlocked.

After seeing the youngsters having a hard time pushing the gate, gramps stepped in and demonstrated how he could open that abnormally thick and heavy hell of a gate. Their jaws dropped in bewilderment.

How? JUST HOW?!

According to him, those who aren't strong enough to open the gate are unqualified to enter the Zoldyck Estate. So it works kind of like an Identification Card. No I.D. no entry- with a little twist. Not strong enough you are entering Mike's stomach.

The door automatically closed, so if they opened it they have to run in cause it'll only be a span of seconds before it closes again. If they happen to open the gate, Mike won't attack them because he has orders not to attack anyone who enters through the testing gate.

Here's the catchy part on it. When you go up a gate, the weight doubles, each door weights two tons. The inner gates that open depends on the amount of strength you use. Crazy right?

Zebro even mentioned when Killua returned, he opened gates 1 through 3.

How strong is he?!

Strength is what they require to get through the door. Well, Gon doesn't like it. He asked to lend him the key because Gon came to see his friend, not to be tested.

Samara agreed how correct he was, but he should not forget that the Zoldycks don't give a thing if he likes it or not.

Zebro refused. He will not feed Killua's friends to Mike. However, he called the Zoldyck family butler and informed about their young master's friends came to visit. But he got scolded in the end and he apologized many times at the phone.

Gon requested the man to call the butler again. The old man has no choice but to try calling the family's butler. Their next try, Gon handled the talking. But it just made the boy snapped right before returning the phone. That just means a big NO from the other side.

The boy was now madly serious about using his fishing rod and climb over the wall.

"Hey! Stop it, Gon!" Leorio called out.

"It's okay. You three can wait there." He replied as he tugged the string on his fishing rod and slowly walked on the gate. "I'll go by myself."

"Gon, don't be stupid." Kurapika tried this time.

"Gon, I'll give you the key so don't climb over the wall." Zebro panicked, handing out the key to them. Leorio refused the offer, they should convince Gon to stop. As they were having a debate on whether Zebro should just give the key (due to Gon's persistence) or not (Leorio's totally against entering the locked gate), Samara decided to help them calm the boy.

"Gon stop it. Please come down." That was Sam being nice.

"Don't worry you three. You just have to wait there." He repeated.

"Gon, _please_ come down. You're being unreasonable." That was Sam still being nice, but Gon still went on climbing. "Gon, just calm down first and get down." She called with a _much_ soothing voice, even though she herself is not calm anymore. Sam took out her weapon and started spinning the string. " _Gon_ , please _come down._ " That was her last warning and nope Gon didn't listen.

Kurapika saw this and alarmed. "Gon! Come down, come down!"

"Don't worry, Kuraika. I'll surely get Killua."

The blonde just ran a hand to his face.

"GON FREECSS! I SAID GET DOWN!" She growled, making him stop. Samara has _never_ been mad nor raised her voice against Gon.

Before he could even look back fearfully at his friend, his foot was already pulled back with Sam's string. He squealed and flapped as his foot was wrapped by it, losing his balance on the wall.

"You didn't have to do that!" Gon complained.

"Do what? Do this?" She pulled the string more. "Will you come down or we'll pay this game until morning?"

Gon stubbornly grabbed his fishing rod to pull himself up but Samara held her string to pull him down. 'Why this little-'

"You two, there's no need for you to bicker." Zebro interrupted. "I'm going to accompany you instead."

Now that got their attention and stopped Gon.

"Eh?"

"It's possible that Mike may recognize me and decide not to attack. Though I'm almost a hundred percent certain that he'll kill us all."

Gon's face became guilty and retreated his fishing rod to jump down. "You can't do that. I don't want to cause you trouble."

"And troubling and stressing us is fine?" Sam angrily huffed.

"No. I'm coming with you. The result will be the same if I stay behind. If I send young Killua's friends to their deaths, I'd never be able to face him again. If you die, I will also die."

Gon's face was still somber, as though he finally realize what would be the consequences if he insists his selfishness. "I got it. I didn't stop considering your situation."

Zebro smiled, analyzing the boy. "You must like animals, Gon-kun. Did you grow up playing in the countryside?"

"What does this got to do with it, Zebro-san?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to open the Testing Gate again. I want you to see Mike yourself." Zebro told the four and took them inside by opening the unlocked gate.

He called Mike. Someone obviously large was trotted towards them despite the vast forest surrounding the area. They waited for a few rustles until it finally appeared from pitch black darkness.

Mike is not your typical man's best friend. He is an enormous hound. His eyes showed no emotions, seemingly more a machine than a living animal, even Gon showed extreme terror when facing him. As for Sam, she may be not of an animal person but she could easily tell its presence was completely different to the wild animals. He loyally carried out his master's command: to kill all intruders. Zebro introduced Mike as trained hunting dog. He deduced Gon expecting to be able to communicate with it, not until they met his eyes.

Mike is currently scanning the appearances and scents of humans he never seen. There's nothing else on his mind. Zebro asked Gon if he could fight the hunting dog. But Gon honestly answered he can't because he's too scared. If Gon can't tame it, none of them can.

"Well, how long will you be here?"

"Until we meet Killua! We won't leave before then."

"You heard him mister. We really have to see Killua." So she could punch him.

Zebro understood their determination and decided to lead them towards a small cabin made of wood just near the Testing Gate. He said it was the servant's quarters. It was getting late so the four can stay there for the night.

Zebro opened the door for them but the noise it's making confused Sam, like it was made of something heavy. Sam chose to ignore it and was taken by the comfort of the place. They spent days in an airship without having much of a proper bed to sleep. Who would decline a warm and cozy place like this? Even the warm fireplace calls for a nice sip of hot mug of milk.

A man came down from upstairs. Zebro introduced him as Seaquant, someone who works with him. He wasn't that welcoming but the man told the four to enjoy their stay. But the tone in his voice was saying it won't be.

In equivalence to letting them stay and helping them to see Killua, Zebro proposed to train at the servant's quarters to open the gate. In that way, they will be officially qualified to enter the property.

The four could only agree more. "We will do it!"

"Well then, you'll have to wear this." He said as he handed the vests and-

BLAG!

"Why is it so heavy?" Leorio croaked as he made an effort to stand up right after falling down to the floor.

Each of them was given a vest… a fricking heavy vest that weighs 50 kilograms. Sam struggled to lift hers. The condition was to wear it all times, except while they sleep. He'll make it heavier as they got used to it.

They considered wearing the vest okay, not until they showed their _utmost_ hospitality by giving them a mug of tea – a mug that weighs 20 kilograms, teapot weighs 40kilograms. Basically all furniture and utensils in the house weighs over 20 kilograms!

This is torture! They can't drink, they can't properly eat (not with their hands all shaky for trying to lift the spoon to their mouths), and heck they can't even use the comfort room because the fucking door weighs 500 kilograms!

Next morning their training started. And by training they meant doing some daily chores around the house. Like chopping woods, help in making breakfast, cleaning the house, doing the laundry- with all utensils exceeding Sam's own weight.

There are instances that they'll do regular workouts like pushups (with something heavy on their back), squats (two kettles in both hands weighing 50 kilograms).

One of the things they didn't even consider doing was when Seaquent ordered Kurapika and Samara to do the most unforgivable chore of her life.

"You will be helping with preparing the meal." He pointed to Gon. "You will gather and chop the woods." He pointed to Leorio. "And you two will be on chicken house duty." Seaquant turned to Samara and Kurapika with gruesome faces.

"Chicken house duty?" Sam asked. The Zoldyck's have chicken house?

The man nodded. "Make sure to clean their coops, feed them, oh and don't forget to scoop those manures on the ground."

"We're scooping chicken manures?" She asked in horror.

"Must you repeat everything what I say?" He said, a bit irked, as he stretched his hands. "You can start now. Man, my workload lifted a lot."

Samara did her best not to groan. It was their choice for staying in here, so it's not like she has time get nitpicky. She hoped Killua would see what they've been doing just to see his sorry butt.

The Zoldyck's had chicken coops that houses 50 to 100 chickens. It was weird. But wouldn't it be much weirder if they get their food stocks in a public market or a grocery store? Sam doesn't know anymore. After all, their family is well known.

As they arrived, Kurapika made his way towards where they kept the manure scooper and a pail nearby the chicken house door. Samara followed him, grabbing a scoop for herself.

It was heavy.

The more she worked and sweat, the more the stench reached her nose, and her face was slowly twisting into a scowl.

"Killua (scoop) better (scoop) show his (scoop) face…" Samara grumbled before moving back her attention to the blonde. "Kurapika, can I-"

"No, you can't." He said. "And it's only been twenty minutes."

"Was it? But the scent is killing me! Do you actually know how it feels like?" Sam complained, her voice almost in agony.

" _Yes_ … but if we don't do this quickly, _both_ our noses would be in the grace of clean air outside and not here." He pointed out as he continued to scoop some more and dropped it to the pail.

Sam moaned and turned to stabbing the ground. "How can you do this to me Kurapika? You're starting to be mean like Leorio or Killua." She continued to grumble as she acted to sob like a drama queen. Her poor nose. And the weight wasn't helping in doing things faster.

Kurapika looked at her direction with much amusement on his face. He felt bad. So he handed her a cloth to cover Sam's sensitive nose. Sam wanted to bawl. She needs to get out, not something to cover! It would still pass through!

"Woah, it stinks in here."

Samara and Kurapika turned their heads to the door where a half-naked (he still has his vest though) Leorio is standing with some woods hurled in his arms. "You two are such in good tandem working out here." He teased.

Samara immediately thrown the scoop filled with manure in his direction. She ended up throwing it lamely because it was heavy. "Better bath properly you two." His last tease before trotting off away from the place, whistling, which irked Samara and Kurapika.

"After this, I'm going to annoy him, nonstop." Samara suddenly blurted out.

Kurapika snorted. "Really? Maybe he's right. Our brains are in such good tandem. Want to team up?"

The girl gave him a nod and both shared scheming grins on their faces. Before that happens, they still have to finish their work.

Kurapika walked over the door to pick up Sam's scooper. "I'll get your-"

"No, I can get it on my own." Sam stopped him right away. "I'm not a cripple. As your on-duty partner, I have to do simple things like this on my own, right? Don't worry I heard where it landed." She said as she reached the object and returned to where she initially stood before. "Let's continue."

The blonde didn't answer. He remained silent as his eyes looked at Samara with sorrow nostalgia, smile all gone in his face.

"Kurapika?"

"Y-yeah." Kurapika responded, the distant gaze had vanished.

Sam remained oblivious at his expression and concluded maybe the chicken poop made him act like that for a while.

The week passed rather slowly for them. Each day they can't wait for it to end to get more sleep due to fatigue. And when they wake up, muscle pain greets their morning. The struggle is REAL.

But at least they had fatigue reliever which is by consistently teasing and pester Leorio, which also brought him to no choice but to beg Seaquant to separate Sam and Kurapika from working together because all they do is piss him off.

They went back to the gate to see the result of their one week training. They decided to go one by one to measure the growth of their strength. It was a good progress for both Sam and Kurapika whom managed to push the first door a bit. Gon wasn't allowed to, because of his broken arm.

But it was different case for Leorio. The two could only react in stupefaction as Leorio actually managed to open it. Zebro and the Seaquant can't believe it as well. Leorio made his victory pose saying how awesome he was.

"So you four are Hunters. I'm sure master Killua passed as well." Zebro asked as they retreated to the Servant's Quarters.

The four made silence. Gon told the guy about the last phase and Killua's disqualification. It wasn't shocking news for him if their Madame sent orders to fetch their young master after running away. Killua is suited to be someone who'll inherit the family's business.

Gon didn't like hearing it. "He was born an assassin, of course he'll fit to be the next head but Killua have a choice of his own as well. If he wants stop being assassin, then he has the right to pick that choice." Gon told the older man.

"Careful with your words there kid. They won't like it if they hear you saying that." Seaquant reminded them.

Sam snorted. "We were just stating a fact that this family chose to deny from our friend." Sam defended.

"That may be true but those facts won't bring you justice here. If they don't like you, they could kill you."

Kurapika decided to intervene. "You know this already, Sam. Killua's family is different. The best we could do now is to stay alive in here so that we can see Killua."

Samara just made a disagreeing face as she kept up with their pace.

The man laughed. "Well you four entertain me. Even little Sammy here is quite the feisty one."

Sam stiffened. A voice started to hum in her ears until she can make out what that person was saying.

" _You did well Sammy!"_

" _Oh gods, Sammy. You're an idiot sometimes!_

" _Hey Sammy…"_

"Don't call me that!"

Everyone looked startled at her sudden outburst. But what got their attention was Sam's discomfort.

"Are you alright Sam?" Leorio was the first to ask.

That seemed to regain her composure and chuckled a bit forceful "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry mister. I'm a bit choosy to what people call me. Right, guys?" She asked her friends. The three nodded. "I prefer you call me Samara."

Sam wasn't trying to be rude or anything, so she initiated topics that would capture the older men's interests. They seemed to move on with what happened and gotten in to her discussions.

She really needs to lighten the mood. She of all people hates being in a drama.

But as they continued their conversation, Sam found herself being in a bad situation. She's having flashbacks. Those weren't the worse but definitely not comfortable. She never expected it to appear at that moment.

Even with her eyes open, the darkness kept on resurfing the exact scenes she wanted to bury deep, deep inside.

Damn.

The next day Sam was completely out of focus. She won't even talk much with anyone unless they ask something. Gon and Kurapika wants to ask what's bothering her but they respect she wants to remain silent and continue to act like everything was normal.

But it was different for Leorio. He was worried for the young girl's welfare. She's trying _so hard_ to act normal _._ Her minds always afar, her eyes looked dull and bags formed in her eyes. She's less talkative than usual.

So every day, Sam would do ways to avoid Leorio but he always follows her like a bubble gum stuck in her sole. She was currently balancing the tray in both of her hands with cups on it while raising her feet… at the back of the cabin. Oh of course Leorio was there.

"Don't expect me to believe that. I promise to keep it a secret!" He reassured her. "You got really uncomfortable back there and these past few days you're acting off, even your face says so too. I just really want to know."

Sam sighed. He wants to know or he just wants the girl to loosen up what's been bothering her? Leorio should really be honest with his motives.

Seeing that he wasn't going to drop the topic any time soon, she gave in and intended to tell a little portion of it but ended up telling him everything. She narrated smoothly that it felt natural to tell him. That shocked her.

Leorio was silent and just listened to her, and he felt grateful when she finally managed to open up to him.

After that, Sam waited for questions or clarifications but instead he only said, "Thanks for telling me, Samara."

Sam was confused but shook her head. Leorio's intention wasn't to question her after but to just simply know and listen as a friend. Her lips curved into a smile. "I should be thanking you for listening."

Leorio shrugged and scratched his head, "Well, I insisted to ask. I understand why you still won't say anything. And its fine if you will keep it that way."

Samara laughed. "I should thank your persistence."

"If- If there's something bothering you; I'm always here to listen. And when you're ready to tell the others, I'm sure they would feel the same way."

The girl just nodded. "For now, I think it's fine if it's just you."

"Of course, I understand. Just don't blame yourself any further."

Sam just gave him a ghost of a smile. She can't promise to do that.

But it was good she opened up to Leorio.

When Leorio's showing his care with his friends, he's actually showing how big his personality and heart that you can't stop but root for him to his journey to become a doctor. And he actually fits to be one.

Sam was lucky to find herself a good friend, a good big brother figure (even though he already has one).

Just as they were done talking, Sam looked at the direction of the trees. Along with the cool breeze, a distinct scent of chicken manure reached her nose.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Eleventh Hunt**


	12. Hunt 12

For those who have read this fanfic before from chapter one to eleven, I suggest for you to read from the very start once again since I removed/inserted some things. And I deeply apologize for that. I just had to do it to continue the story.

All in all, there wasn't much of a change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 12** **th** **Hunt**

 **Meet Again X Separation**

.

.

.

.

All the drama last time was completely stripped off when Seaquant decided to throw more chores to another week of 'training'. Old man Zebro, being the good man he was, talked things with him to tone down everything but the other adult was taking advantage of their stay in the cabin.

The poor girl almost fainted as she listened to Seaquent enumerate all the tasks being expected of them to accomplish. Sam just held the sweep with a vice grip and sobbed quietly for herself. Honestly speaking, she doesn't want to mention the tasks because it would just add more stress.

And there's Leorio consistently asking if she's okay, even though she already was. It was good but sometimes he's caring or worrying too much to the point that there are times Samara would ask herself if telling him was the right thing.

For sure, Leorio didn't do that to piss her off.

"1,2,3...!" She counted before pushing the gate after another week passed. Kurapika tried first then followed by Gon who both already opened it leaving Sam the last one.

A smile stretched across her face the moment the Zoldyck's gate opened, revealing the other three who finished the task, waiting for her on the other side. Leorio already passed a week ago, and now he could open two gates. Sam stumbled forward because of the force she applied to push.

"Way to go Sam!" Gon cheered.

"Damn right!" Sam cheered as she and Leorio made victory dance.

"Now, we can finally see Killua." Kurapika told the three.

Sam chuckled. Yeah right. They are only a few yards away from Killua. Now that the training to open the gate is done, things will surely go smoothly and they'll once again see the white haired young assassin.

Or so they thought…

Did Sam say that things will surely go smoothly? How could Sam think the gate was just the only obstacle? They have butlers! Of course they have! Why didn't anyone think of that?

"If you take one step beyond this line, I'll remove you by force." The voice of a young girl in her early teens happened to be one of the Zoldyck's assistant butlers. She has dark purple hair combed in thick bunches, each tied with a string. She wears a suit and a staff in her hand.

As always, Gon doesn't give a damn about it so he earned himself another beatings and fresh wounds.

He should know stubbornness and idiocy is not needed at this moment. Compared to Zebro, having a civil talk is not going to work.

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

Sam inwardly winced as the sound of metal against flesh rang in the air. How many times did she hear that already? Forty-sixth? Forty-seventh? They already lost count of it as they watch and listen to the lady hitting Gon's every attempt.

It really did suck having to watch/hear Gon get swung at by that assistant butler, but he himself asked them to stay back, so they stayed back. After all, they just want to see Killua, and he wants to settle this on his own.

WHACK!

"Stay away!" Gon didn't listen. Playing out the task given to her, she swung her staff at him again to push him back. "Don't you realize how futile this is?!" She exclaimed, frustration getting the best of her. "Why don't you stop him? Aren't you his friends!?"

'Oh, please.' Sam almost rolled her eyes. She would love to, but like she said, Gon wanted to take care of this on his own, so they let him.

"What's the problem?" Gon asked. "I'm just here to see my friend. I'm just here to see Killua! Why do I have to do this?" Out of anger, Gon punched one of the concrete pillars beside the butler and destroyed half of it.

She portrayed herself as a ruthless guardian who does not hesitate to attack trespassers, but when the butler's voice softened as she pleaded the four to save Killua, Sam concluded she is not as heartless as she pretends to be. The way she pleads, conveys gentleness and concern to her young master not just as a hired butler who works for service.

But just as everything was settled into place, never did they notice that they weren't alone. They were too late to acknowledge the two new presences. The next thing they knew is Miss Butler lied unconscious to the ground. The four immediately turned to where the blow came from and witnessed the sight of an adult woman, face covered with bandage, wearing a large classical dress fashioned with large classical hat. She was accompanied by a little girl besides her wearing a kimono.

"You must be Gon." The woman hummed as she took few steps forward, her dress rustling across the grass. The way she spoke is eerily calm, with a trace of formality and elegance even though she just shot someone. "I heard about you from Illumi. Killua knows that you're here. I have a message for you from Kil... 'Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. But I cannot see you right now. Sorry.'"

Okay, it was obvious that this woman is their mother. Now Sam knows where Illumi got some of his traits from. They both say loads of bullshit. It was ridiculous to hear.

Killua describe her as crazy, and he was damn right. She just suddenly started hysterically screaming- surely it wasn't directed at them. That would be enough to believe their friend.

She's a Psychotic Overly Dressed Mama.

"Something has come up." Now, she's referring to them with a calm voice. Is she a bipolar? "I bid you farewell." Killua's mom curtsied.

"Please wait!" Gon called after her before the woman could run off. "We'll be staying in town for a while. Please let Killua know."

"Very well. I shall tell him. Goodbye." And took off along with the girl in kimono. How could she move so fast with that dress?

"I probably shouldn't say this but, these people creep me out..." Leorio murmured as soon as their figures disappeared into the forest.

"You're not alone." Samara added.

"And I bet they're lying about Killua saying that he can't see us." The older teen added.

"It is a lie. And I bet she'll say to Killua we already left." That would be possible. Knowing how his family is against to Killua's decision. He must have been locked up. "We can't go back."

"How about we tail them?" Leorio suggested.

"Sure, but she'll take the blame." Gon said referring to the butler lady.

Kurapika decided to jump in. He's bothered where their plan would end up. "Gon is right. Even if we decide to tail them, their mother alone can kill us."

"I will take you to the butler's office" The butler grunted, as her eyes finally opening and pushed herself up. "There is a phone that connects to the mansion. If Zeno-sama is the one who answers..."

"Zeno-sama?" Gon curiously asked.

The butler nodded. "He is Killua sama's grandfather."

"Oh."

Wouldn't it be more nerve wrecking? Sam really thinks meeting the butlers might be enough though, but oh well, he's grandfather might actually be nice.

Probably…

Gon asked whether it wouldn't trouble her with her master but she just assured him it won't. Instead, she proceeded to escort the four to their office. On their way, they finally know her name's Canary.

Once Gon and the rest have reached the butler's office along with Canary, butlers lined up in front and welcomed the teenagers with a bow. Sam felt rather someone honorable that moment. They met Gotoh, the head butler and lead them inside a large living room.

Another amazing fact about Zoldyck's: their butlers live in a mansion that resembles a house of some well-known noble family. It's not the main residence.

Everything smelled so polished and furnished; to the point it felt pity for staining the floor with soil.

The butlers made them sit comfortably in a large sofa. A man gave them drinks and treated Gon's injuries. Well, they are not so bad after all.

The butler named Gotoh apologized for his previous actions (cause he was the guy who picked up the phone and made Gon snap). He had told them that Killua is on his way and offered to play a game while waiting for Killua's arrival.

It was just a simple game. Toss the coin and guess which hand it landed.

It sounds fun so they played along but after winning a few times, Gotoh's hospitable face turned unwelcoming. He expressed his true feelings about the teens taking away their young master, going as far to say that he loathes them for it.

Good butlers? Hospitable? Nah! Those impressions were thrown far, far away from the estate.

The game of coin tossing got a lot harder. His hands moved so fast, switching one place to another before catching the coin.

"I have known Killua-sama his entire life. I dare say that I care for him as though he were my own." His grip tightened and looked at them, seething. "In all honesty, I must despise you for trying to take him away."

"I think you're missing the point here. We came here to see Killua. It's up to him if he chose to come with us." Sam pointed out.

"Enough talking and choose which hand is it?!" Gotoh demanded.

His name perfectly fits him... Gotoh should really Goto-hell!

He also confessed that he was contacted earlier by their Madame with a somber voice and he easily perceived that she was heartbroken and cannot accept the fact that Killua truly wishes to leave. He even went to the point by ordering other butlers take Canary as a hostage and Gotoh threatens to kills her if they all lose the game.

Everything got so serious. The other butlers joined in, shuffling their hands in the air, confusing everyone.

Leorio was out first, followed by Kurapika on the next round. Using Gon's good eyesight and Samara's good hearing, they were able to guess correctly for the next few rounds and the game ended with Gotoh and the rest of the butlers giving them a round of applause and apologized for making the threat as it was only meant to be a joke.

"They gave a very bad joke." Sam commented, loud enough for Kurapika and Leorio to hear, to which they agree.

"Gotoh, is Gon here yet?" Killua's voice came in, his head peaking at the door.

"Killua!" Gon beamed.

"Oh! You're here Gon! Along with... Kurapika?"

"I'm just an afterthought?" Kurapika commented.

"Liorio."

"Leorio!" Leorio corrected angrily.

"And... Sam~mara! It's been a while."

"Finally you're here! If you happen to accept your fate as the boss, can you please do something about handling visitors? This place badly needs crash courses about Hospitality!" Sam complained.

"You should have expected that before entering. But really, I can't believe you came. What happened? Gon, your face is a wreck!" Killua implied Gon's battered face.

"You're face ain't any better!" And they laughed.

Samara crossed her arms. "What's with them, laughing out like nothing happened? I don't really understand you. If it was me, I'll nag Killua for all the trouble we've been through just to see him. Anyway, it doesn't really matter if Killua won't show up; I'll still be with Gon because I'm his coolest friend."

"You talk too much Sam." Kurapika side remarked. Why can't she just admit that she's happy to see her friend once again?

This made Killua stopped laughing and his face turned into a scowl. "Hold up! His coolest friend? You?" He asked with a questioning gaze. "I doubt it. I think Gon is having much fun with me. We're both guys, so we have common interests unlike with girls. You're all complicated beings!"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "I may be a girl but I am cool to be with. Let me point out two things. One, my charms and cool actions are slightly bigger than my boobs. Two, I'm the very first person among you three that Gon befriended, so I win! I have witnesses." She pointed Leorio and Kurapika.

"Huh? How does your chest size have to do with that?" Killua retorted.

The two overly enjoying their argument decided to join as well. "You may be first, but I'm actually Gon's ultimate friend!" Leorio proclaimed.

The blonde chuckled. "That's where you're wrong, because that title belongs to me."

Gon can't help but sheepishly blush. He wants them to stop claiming who's his coolest friend. They were all awesome to him on their own ways.

"What? You two are at it too?" Killua asked incredulously.

"Maybe we should ask him." Kurapika suggested.

"Gon! Who is your coolest friend?" They asked in unison, towering the poor boy.

Gon nervously chuckled as he slowly backed away from them. "Come on you guys! All of you are my cool friends!" His face flustered, making them laugh out loud. Gon was so cute acting so shy!

"Anyway, let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else right now. If we stay here, my mother will give us an earful." He said begrudgingly and the others agreed to it right away. Who wants to stay longer with these guys?

Before bidding Canary and the other butlers' goodbye, Killua warned Gotoh about following him. Gotoh complied with his wishes and asked to take care of himself.

As they passed the gate, old gramps Zebro was in the security check point. Sam waved at him saying they'll take very good care of their young master. Killua flushed, he doesn't need a babysitter and tried Sam to stop because it's embarrassing but she went on calling him 'bochan' just to purposely tease him.

Whilst on the train, Gon told Killua about everything that happened while they were at Zoldyck Estate, and knowing that this was his house he was talking about, Killua wasn't the slightest bit surprised. In fact, he was amused because Gon and Leorio happened to insert some unnecessary details to share.

Their conversation goes like this:

"What? Chicken house duty?" Killua snickered.

"You think it's funny, huh? It wasn't just the poops giving us a hard time. Your stupid chickens attacked us." Sam grudged. Did Sam forget to mention right when almost they're done, something like that happened?

"That's because you just deliberately took the coops with eggs on it. You know the hens are protective over it." Kurapika pointed out.

"I'm doing them a favor by cleaning it! They should be thankful!"

"Well they don't actually see it as a favor. All they see is you taking their eggs." The blonde remarked.

Leorio laughed. "Maybe they thought Sam's going to boil all of them. They see Sam as 'The Egg Robbing Monster'"

Killua laughed and high-fived Leorio. "I like that."

"You should have seen them right after they returned to the cabin." Leorio barked in laughter remembering it.

They're not exactly helping to calm her down. What they're doing is pissing her more. "I say, they're idiots. Even the Zoldyck's chickens are savages. They're just as overprotective as your mother!"

Killua's laugh worsened. The coin tossing game Gotoh made them play was all too familiar to him. During their conversation Killua asked why Gon was on tourist visa.

"I had a couple of people helped me pass the Hunter Exam, including Hisoka who just handed me the badge during the 4th phase. I do not want to be in debted to Hisoka. So I will only start using my license after punching him and return his badge." Gon explained.

"Uh-huh... So any ideas where Hisoka might be?" Sam asked.

His determined face popped and chuckled. "Uh..."

Leorio slumped back to his sit. "Thought so."

The girl face palmed. "You want to get back at him and you don't know where he is?"

"I know where he is Gon." Kurapika finally decided to join in. He became silent the moment they started talking about Hisoka. "He told me an info about the Phantom Troupe. I don't recall mentioning the Troupe to him."

Sam can't believe this. "He was already on us since phase one. Of course he must have heard our conversations or heard it from others. He's a stalker I tell you."

Kurapika nodded. "The spider is the troupe's symbol, so those familiar with the organization refer to the troupe as such. I was interested in his information."

Is this what Hisoka told him during their match?

"After the orientation, I asked him about it. We'll meet at York New City, on September 1st."

Leorio snaps his fingers, "That's when the Auction's going to held in York New City in September 1 and they will hold the biggest auction." He informed the three confused younger teens.

"Correct. From September 1st to September 10th, there will be an auction for unusual items, rare goods and national treasures from around the world. The event attracts all manner of nasty folk who come looking to satisfy their greed. It's the biggest gathering of money in the world. On that day, Hisoka will be somewhere in York New City."

As much as Sam is wondering about Hisoka's presence there, the auction completely caught her interest.

"Say," Killua spoke while his brain's still processing. "It's an auction for unusual items right? What if you can find something related to what you've been looking for will be there?"

"I was actually getting into that." She muttered as she bit her thumb. "It may not be a hundred percent positive that it will be there but I guess it's worth a try."

Gon nodded. "At least you have a lead now. Maybe we can find some info while we're there too."

Sam scratched her head. "Yeah, since I'm a Hunter now I can search for it. There's no complete details about it. Even in old archives and libraries. So now my only lead is the Auction in York New. Damn, that's six months away."

"Why are you giving yourself so much hassle? Now that you're a Hunter, you could just go back. You can look for clues in Palliva since it is the obvious place to start your search." Killua suggested.

Sam breathed out a laugh and said, "No. I'll go with you guys for now. Can't a girl spend some time with her friends? Besides, the auction is a perfect place for lost historical relics, right?"

Four pairs of eyes bore into her, not entirely believing what she said. "Liar." They all said to her.

"What?"

"For all we know, you were just making excuses to get away from a certain person whom you angered with before taking the Hunter's Exam." Killua sneered.

Sam clicked her tongue. "Let me be, okay? I need time to calm things down." She airily said, waving a hand.

"If that's what you want to do." Leorio said.

"Then I'll be leaving you guys' right after we reach the airport." Kurapika said, making all of them look his way.

"What?"

"Since we manage to see Killua again, I'm finished here." Kurapika answered. "I'll need money to participate in the auction. So I shall search for a patron to employ me as a Hunter."

Leorio hummed. "I see, I guess I should go home then. I haven't given up my dream of becoming a doctor. If I'm accepted to medical school, I can use my license to pay the ridiculous fee. I'll have to go back and start cramming."

"Well I guess after the exam, we'll start working on our goals." Sam nodded in agreement. Never did she notice that their time during the exam was that short. Back then, they were just talking about things they'll do once they pass and now they're actually taking another step towards their goal as newly entitled Hunters.

Now Sam wondered what happened to the others who didn't make it especially during the fourth phase. One particular fat man just ran down in her mind. "Oh speaking of which, I wonder what happened to Tonpa."

Leorio got hyped all of a sudden. "I forgot to tell you. He's Kurapika's target!" Then he went on telling how he happened to be Tonpa's prey. A guy with a pet monkey and Tonpa teamed up, trying to trick Leorio. Kurapika was following his target (Tonpa) and that's where the two met and decided to work together, which includes beating him.

Sam's mouth went slightly open and faced Kurapika. "So that's why you were so sure back then. It was you!" She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, sulking. "How could you keep secrets from me Kurapika? I thought we're partners."

"Well…" The blonde just chuckled and scratched his jaw.

"Oh, don't worry. Kurapika and I ruthlessly made him our punching bag. I guess we vent on all the bottled up frustrations we have with him. We tied him in the middle of the forest and tied him upside down." Leorio told her.

Sam laughed so hard. "I can't believe you actually did it! Oh well anyway, you guys did a great job. So do you want my reward?"

"Reward?"

"Sam said she'll give hugs and kisses to anyone who beat Tonpa." Kurapika filled in.

Leorio looked perplexed. "I don't think so-"

Sam faked looking offended. "You're saying no to a lady?"

Killua scoffed. "I don't see any lady."

"Do me a favor and shut the hell up"

The man shook his head vigorously. "No. That's just so cheesy!"

Samara acted dejected and faced Kurapika instead. "Do you want a hug and a kiss?"

Kurapika blushed. "Sorry Sam but no."

She just crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine be that way. I don't get why you're acting like that. It's just a friendly offer."

Gon raised his hand. "I would want Sam's hug!"

Aaw, look at how sweet this boy, unlike those stupid three. Sam hugged him like he is the biggest puffball of sweetness in the world before giving off those three a stare like 'you'll regret not having this chance. "Gon knows how be sweet to a girl. It won't be a surprise if Gon will have a girlfriend first before you three. Don't worry. I'm always there for you if you need things about girls."

"You don't even act one!" Killua shot back.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I still am a girl, idiot."

"What do you know about being in a relationship anyway? You kids still have a looong way to tackle things like that." Leorio retorted, suddenly acting like the adult one.

"I'm still a kid. How the hell would I know that? I just told you ' things about girls' because technically I am a girl."

"I don't think anyone would hit on you."

That earned Killua a coy smirk from her. "Ooh, careful there. You might be surprised if I'll get one before you do."

"That's mean Killua. Sam is cute and fun to be with. Anyone will like her." Gon backed up Sam.

"Aww, Gon you are such a gentleman." The girl coed as she continued to hug Gon.

"Why the hell are we discussing about this?" Kurapika intervened.

"Because you three are overreacting. I'm just giving friendly hugs and kisses. Why are you acting sissy about it?" She replied.

"Guys don't do hugs!" Killua retorted.

"What? You can't hug a friend? Aw come on."

"Okay, we need to stop this argument, right now." Kurapika told them off and the conversation ended right there.

Once they arrived at the airport, Leorio and Kurapika grabbed themselves some tickets. Couldn't really say that she wasn't sad that they'll be splitting up, but Sam kinda found some sort of comfort in knowing they'll see each other again in York New.

"Until we meet again." Leorio sighed.

"Kurapika nodded. "Yes, that will be…"

"September first, in York New City." They all said in unison.

Before the two could leave, Sam stopped them. She demanded Leorio to crouch down just enough for both her hands could reach his face. Leorio tried to squirm away but Sam beat him to it. "I'm blind, remember? I can't see you faces so with this I can 'see' your appearances." She said a she continued to touch him. She just suddenly snapped her fingers. "Killua, I won the bet. Leorio's face has craters."

"No way!" Killua joined in the prank.

"Really?"

Leorio slapped Sam's hands away and scowled. "I do not!"

Sam laughed. "You better study hard, okay? Good luck."

"No need to tell me." Leorio mumbled back.

When her laughter died down she proceeded to Kurapika and did the same thing to him. "Well, what people say is actually right. Pretty boy."

Kurapika blushed. "Th-thank you."

"Hey, how come you complimented him right away?" Leorio complained.

The girl ignored him as she retreats her hands. " _Be careful_ , okay?" She knows Kurapika will be able to find a patron but knowing his control over his grudge can't be trusted.

Kurapika smiled. "Of course."

She doubts it.

Kurapika, Leorio and Killua exchanged email address because the other two doesn't have one, before bidding their farewells.

"It's just the three of us now." Gon said as his eyes looked at the sky where a blimp flew. "Hey, what do you want to do?"

That confused Sam. "Huh?"

"You have to ask? We train obviously." Killua replied.

The brunette nodded.

But not to Gon's brain. "Train for what? Shouldn't we have some fun?"

Sam ran a hand in her face. She was supposed to get used to this but Gon never failed to amaze her. Did he forget what he just said in the train? "You know what? Why don't you just forget about paying your debt to Hisoka?"

"No way!" Gon protested.

"Think you can punch Hisoka in the face without training?" A vein popped on Killua's face, as he leaned closer to Gon. Pointing out the things he had to do. And the white haired boy snapped when Gon looked utterly disappointed that he ended up jabbing his finger angrily on Gon's cheeks deeply. "You couldn't land a punch in ten years, let alone six months!"

Sam sighed. They're making a scene already. She just rubbed her chin. They had to do something within six months before the agreed date. They needed to get stronger until Gon could possibly hit Hisoka. And there's this relic she have to find too. Samara returned to the boy's conversation currently talking about the distances in strength as Killua illustrating it through drawing lines in the sand.

"We need to find a place to train." Sam suggested, catching their attention. "Hisoka is strong and you could probably hit his face in your wildest dreams."

"She's right." Killua supported. "So do both of you have money?"

"Actually, I'm running out." Gon confessed.

"I'm penniless even before the exam started." Sam told them.

"What? How did you commute?" Killua asked.

"That should be obvious, right? I sneaked in to the trucks or hitch-hiked, of course. As for my food, I happened to help this nice lady who sells fruits, whom happened to have some trouble with other vendors and she gave me a bag full of apples."

The young assassin just gave her a bewildered stare and sighed. "I've never met someone who actually had to face struggles in her life."

That earned him a snort from her. "Well, sorry for being born poor unlike someone who's been inside a comfy mansion."

"Well, you ran away so I think that would really be your consequences." Gon said.

"Argh, whatever. As I was saying, I don't have either. But there's somewhere we can train and earn money at the same time." Killua said.

"Train and earn money?" Sam and Gon said in unison.

"We're going to the Heaven's Arena. I'll explain later... we should get moving!"

Gon beamed. "Okay!"

"I guess that could help." Sam responded.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Twelfth Hunt**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Hunt 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 13** **th** **Hunt**

 **Heaven's Arena X What is Nen**

.

.

.

.

Gon looked at the tall building in front of him with awe and excitedly described it to Sam. The Heavens Arena soared higher than the rest of the buildings within the city.

According to Killua, it had 251 floors and 991 meters tall.

As to Sam's own description of it, it was impressively rowdy and lively. The building was giving off a hyped vibe from within. There were people waiting in line to register.

There aren't any conditions here like there were for Hunter Exam. They just have to defeat the opponent. The higher they go, the more prize money they can earn.

This place is as good as it gets for those looking to make a living with their fists.

"Welcome to Heaven's Arena." The receptionists greeted as she handed them forms. "Kindly fill up the forms with the required information."

They nodded and each took the forms and the pens handed to them, ready to fill out. Sam scratched her head as she clicked the pen.

She heard Gon and Killua's pens scribbling against the papers. Maybe she should recommend about hiring staff attending people with disability.

This is troublesome.

"Uh, Sam? Do you need some assistance?" Gon suddenly asked. He noticed her dilemma.

"Thanks but I think I'm doing fine." Sam said as she wrote her name.

"Clearly not. You fill out the wrong box." Killua pointed out.

"And your name's a bit bigger than the box." Gon added.

Sam stopped and took few seconds before sighing in defeat. "Fine, just fill out mine."

Gon smiled and gladly took the form before writing Sam's information. "So you're last name is Morgan."

"Now that you mention it, I never told you my surname. Ah, I don't know the others too."

"Since Kurapika is in the Kuruta Clan isn't his surname Kuruta?" Killua wondered as he filled his own.

"I wonder what Leorio's surname?" Sam asked beside them. "I only know yours."

"We can ask him when we meet again." Gon said. "Sam, it asks for more info, can you tell me?" The girl nodded and complied.

The boys gave the papers to the receptionist and skimmed through it. She gave each of them pieces of paper with a number.

Killua Zoldyck-#2054

Gon Freecs- #2055

Samara Morgan-#2056

"Thank you. Now, you can enter!"

Roaring Shouts and cheers greeted them after walking a dark tunnel. Sam kept on rubbing her ears cause the noise is too much to handle. That's why she hated crowded places like this.

Base on the noise, there had to be hundreds of people watching the fight. Most people occupying the seats must be candidates too.

"It's been a long time... Nothing's changed." Killua said wistfully, looking around the hall.

"You've been here before?" Gon asked.

"Yeah when I was six." He answered. "My dad left me without a single coin."

"That's quite a young age to be in here." Sam said, disbelief lacing her words. Did they actually think that this place is a playground for kids? "What's the reason?"

"Part of training, sort of… We'll he just said I should reach floor 200 before coming home. I took two years." Killua bemused.

Even with Killua being trained at a young age, it still took him two years? And he was already a professional. Floor 100 and above must be difficult. If they want to fight people of Hisoka's level, they'll need to go higher.

A perfect place to train and earn indeed.

"Numbers 1973 and 2055, please proceed to ring E!"

Gon stood up rigidly and gave them a nervous smile.

"Gon, you passed the Testing Gates, right?" He asked before whispered something to Gon.

"Okay, I'll do it!" After that he got a little bit of confidence with him and walked down to ring E.

What was that? Did Killua give some kind of encouragement? She couldn't hear it because of the noise.

"What did you tell him?" Samara asked right after Gon left.

"You'll see."

Sam scowled at him. "I can't see." Was her response as she tried to get details from listening, or maybe she should just anticipate for Killua to tell her something.

She shouldn't probably worry too much. Gon proved his strength during the Exam. "Could you tell me what's going on?"

Killua smirked. "No need to."

The hell?

 **CRASH!**

"And he won." He said in a playful manner. "He passed the Testing Gates. This wouldn't be a problem to him. Just one push and the man crashed straight to the wall. "

Sam was dumbfounded. "He did?"

"Is that really surprising? Why don't you test it for yourself?" Her silver haired-friend suggested.

Gon grinned at them when he finally reached their seats. "I immediately leveled up to level fifty!"

Sam smiled and gave him thumbs up while Killua still has a wide smirk on his face.

"Number 2054 and Number 2039, please proceed to ring A!" The loudspeaker announced, causing Killua to stand up and high-fived Gon and Sam. Just as with Gon's fight, she gave him a smile before the boy went down the steps and into the ring.

But Killua beat Gon's record as the audience barely blinked their eyes when they saw that Killua's opponent was unconscious and he simply had an easy-going smile as he received a piece of paper from the referee.

That' expected.

"Number 2056 and 2018, please proceed to ring D!" Sam grinned and stood up.

Finally, her turn. Gon cheered for Sam as she walked down the steps confidently.

At the same time, she and Killua passed each other as he was heading back towards their seat. "Just hit once." He reminded.

"Yes dad." Sam joked before continuing to descend the stairs. The girl could feel the stares. Judging and underestimating.

"Would ya hurry up lil girl. I wanna end this already." Her opponent demanded, talking like a drunken man.

Well, would you look at that overly self-confidence he has? May be she should just crush it before it gets to pump too much air to his head.

As soon as the referee gave the signal to start, Sam punched him in the stomach and just like Gon's opponent; he crashed into the barrier that separated the participants from the audience.

It shocked her out at first but grinned right after as she playfully opened and closed her fists. "I must've looked so cool."

The referee stared at her, looking so taken aback before glancing at the damaged wall she and Gon made. Shaking his head, he looked down at his machine and said, "You can go to the fiftieth floor."

"Sweet." She snatched the ticket from his hand and rushed up the stairs to meet Gon and Killua. Sam ignored the amazed murmurs from the audience. That should tell them.

"You did great, Sam!" Gon chirped sharing a high five with her.

"You guys did great as well."

"We still had floors to win. Let's go." Killua broke their cheerfulness as he led the two to the elevator. Sam could only agree.

The three of them went in the elevator.

The first 200 floors of Heavens Arena are divided into classes, each comprised of ten floors. So after someone defeats an opponent in the 50's they advance to the 60's. If they lose then, they'd drop to the 40's.

"Hmm, so that's how it works." Gon spoke in understanding.

"I've heard that after you pass the 100th floor, you get your own room." A much younger voice spoke out from behind. It stopped the three from talking and looked back; found an average-sized boy with short brown hair. He wears a karate gi with a red belt.

"Sorry for butting into your conversation. Osu! My name is Zushi." The boy introduced.

"I"m Killua."

"I'm Gon. Nice to meet you!"

Her friends talk like they already saw the boy.

"Who's he?"

"He fought the same time as Killua. He was on the other ring as well and he knocked out his opponent in one attack." Gon told her.

Really? She was too focused at her friends' fight. So that's what made the audience have that reaction. There were four children knocking off big guys. "I see. Well, I'm Samara."

It wasn't long before the four of them found their selves out of the elevator and walked down another hallway. Still noisy place but not as loud back at the duel zone.

"I saw you guys fight! You were all awesome!" Zushi complimented them.

"No need for giving us credits." Sam said flatly.

"She's right. You only need one fight to come here too." Killua followed.

"We're just the same!" Gon exclaimed.

The younger kid sheepishly scratched the back of his head, not really used to compliments given to him. "Well, I've been meaning to ask. From which dojo did you came from? Personally, I came from the Kung-fu Shingen Dojo."

Gon and Killua looked at each other.

It was Killua who began to talk, "We don't really have one."

"WHAT? All of you?!"

"I'm sure Gon doesn't have one." Then he glanced at Sam. "Do you?"

The girl felt the question drawn to her. "I do have a master but she doesn't have one for sure." Unless, if she hid its existence from Sam. But is that really a problem? "Is it bad if we're not part of any dojo, Zushi?"

"Of course not! It's just that you were able to reach such level without being guided... That's a real shock to me!" Zushi clarified. He can't help but look up at these three.

Sam started to get uncomfortable with Zushi's demeanor. "Come on! I told you someone mentored me." She had to because of her condition.

"What kind of training did you do?" The boy asked all of a sudden. He was interested to know the experiences of another mentored student like him.

"Hmm… I was instantly thrown into a forest to learn how to sense around in an actual environment like in the wild."

Zushi stared wide eyed. "T-Thrown out in a forest? Why would your mentor do that?"

"Well," Sam said, not entirely sure what to say to Zushi. She was also left with nothing in a city. And she prefers to live in the wild than in the city streets. It was awful.

"Zushi, that was good!" A bespectacled man approached the children, smiling particularly at Zushi. He has black, unkempt hair and wears a shirt that is partially tucked in along with a gray pants. "You followed my teachings well."

"It's an honor, Master," The bushy browed kid stared intently at his master and frowned at his mentor. "Master, your shirt.. It's unevenly tucked again."

The man realized what he meant as he flustered and tucked it in a rush while apologizing.

Sam could quite get the glimpse of what is happening. Must have been his habit of forgetting to tuck in his shirt. Her master always forgets random things too. Like forgetting that the girl's stay in the forest was already overdue.

After he settled down, he looked up at the three children together with his student. "And who are these kids besides you?"

"Ah, they're Killua-san, Gon-san, and Samara-san." Zushi answered.

He gave them a smile, "Nice to meet you. I'm Wing."

The three did the same bow as Zushi to show respect.

"I never thought I would see other kids besides Zushi in the Heaven's Arena. Why are you here?" He asked the three as they walked along the corridor.

"Well to become stronger but..." Killua admitted as his hands on the nape of his neck.

"We need to earn money as well because we're broke." Sam decided to continue his sentence. Back at Palliva, she never had to problem money.

Damn, Leorio must be right! Money runs the world now. Anything you do outside will have a price. And she hated the fact that Leorio is right! He must've tripped somewhere now.

"Killua had participated before..." Gon added, pointing at his male friend.

Wing's face had combinations of surprise and astonishment. He first stared at Killua then glanced at Gon before finally landing his eyes at the brunette.

Sam could sense she was being stared at. It took a little while before returning his gaze back to Killua. "If you came this far, you must be strong." Wing said as he put his hands to his pockets. "Then you should take care of yourself and also your opponents."

They nodded at his advice and watched/listened to Wing leaving the four.

The smiling receptionist handed four envelopes and each accepted their own. As soon as they arrived at the waiting area, they opened the envelopes together.

Sam scowled. Were these people scamming her? She may be blind but she was perfectly aware the little amount it contained. There were two larger coins and two smaller ones.

Killua laughed so hard at their expressions. Even Gon and Zushi might have thought how small it was.

"152 Jennis..."

"That's the price of a drink."

"Stop laughing, damn it!" Sam snapped at Killua. The way he laughed at them pissed her off.

"You should have seen your faces!" The young assassin commented as he went on letting out a laugh. "You really think they would instantly give you lots of money? On the first floor, if you win or lose you'll still receive the prize of a drink. But from now on, if we lose we earn nothing!" He explained as he opened a canned juice and took a sip

Samara crossed her arms and released lot of air in annoyance. "Oh wow thanks a lot."

The white haired kid raised a brow, "What are you fussing about? Are you not confident enough to level up? Besides if you win in the 50th floor, you will receive 50,000 Jennis. That should at least motivate you."

The three kid's jaw dropped. "Fifty thousand?!" They exclaimed.

"That's already a lot." Zushi weakly added.

"And at the 100th floor..."

 _'Let me guess, 100,000 Jenis?_ ' Samara wondered.

"About 1 million."

"What?!"

That much?

"Wait! hold up!" The girl made a stop gesture. "You must be joking!"

Killua tiredly sighed, "If you don't believe it, why not try to win every levels first? To see..." He stopped and thought for a second to find the right words to say before continued, "To experience is to believe."

"Killua, you've already gone to 200th floor haven't you?" Gon asked. "So you have lots of money in your account."

He looked back at him like he were asking absurd question. "It was four years ago, and I don't have the money anymore." Killua admitted. So, what happened to all of his money? "It helped me buy chocolates for 4 years."

"And may I ask how much you earned?" Samara was itching to ask. She had to ask!

"To tell the truth, I quit just before the 200th floor, so I don't really know... But at the 190th floor, I received about 200 million Jennis."

Samara felt aghast and looked at him like he's the craziest boy in the world. 200 million Jennis worth of chocolates? For 4 years? That would be a lifetime worth of toothaches!

"How about we hurry up a bit? Since we weren't injured in the first match... They'll plan another match for us today for sure."

"Killua-san and Zushi-san, Room A, 57th floor." The loudspeaker announced.

Zushi was nervous all of a sudden hearing his name. He felt troubled knowing he's fighting Killua.

Gon and Sam cheered up for them both.

Though, she mentally apologized to Zushi. Killua would surely win.

"I'm still nervous though." Gon suddenly muttered. "Not really used to this competition with so many audience."

"Really? I think you'll do good Gon." Sam said calming her friend. "To be honest, I feel that way too but when hearing others look so down at me, it became my driving force. So let's do our best together!"

Gon smiled widely. "You're right!"

The two continued talking randomly as they wait for their turn. Minutes passed and Gon was finally called to Room B, 58th floor. Just as the speaker finished paging Gon and his next opponent, Sam was called to Room C at 59th floor. Before parting ways, they gave each other a fist bump.

The loud cheering once again went on a full blast. She coolly marched towards the center and entered the ring.

Her opponent was already standing on the platform. It was a boy in his late teens (maybe Leorio's age) with leaned and well tone muscles. Once again, the mocking confidence was reaching her out.

But Sam ignored.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the moment that all of you have been waiting for! A fight between the rising star- one punch girl and the teenage hulk boy! Talde-san had worked up ten levels to get to where he is now! While Samara-san had jumped from the first level here with only one punch! Thanks to our recording system, we can see their fights."

The audience looked at the huge screen that was now playing all the matches they had been in so far.

Sam wished they better make sure she looked good in there.

"You can now use your command boxes for betting!" The announcer yelled, smiling enthusiastically. "It's your turn now!"

The numbers rolled. Sam was anticipating how much her votes were. She twitched after hearing what the announcer spoke. A lot of people bet the girl would lose. Now she's mad... calm but mad.

She lost the bet? She'll win this fight with a one throw.

Not to act so overly confident, but this guy is going to be easy to beat. She didn't pass the Hunter Exam to get trampled by these guys.

She could hear him cracking his knuckles.

When the referee signaled the match has officially, her opponent rushed towards, his fist itching to land a punch.

On the other side, Sam just casually walked towards him before grabbing his beefy arms and twisting it. She locked her legs in his neck just exactly what she did to Pokkle. Except that she didn't wrestle him to the floor and sent him flying outside the arena using her legs.

The teen's body made a huge crash at the barrier wall. Broken debris fell down the ground together with his body.

"Samara-san won! And woah, the people are calling her the 'Incredible Sam!" The people went wild and cheered her new title.

Sam liked it. ' _Incredible Sam, huh'._

She bowed before jumping down from the platform, running towards the exit. This was surely one of the coolest days she had!

She can't wait until she spill out what happened. She was sprinting with her mood floating up in ecstasy.

"Oh, Sam!" Gon's voice emerged from the exit.

So they were waiting for her.

"Sup." She greeted.

"Aren't you a cheerful one? Considering it's still just the 50th floor." Killua remarked.

It was then she noticed they were having a serious conversation. She suddenly gasped. "Don't tell me you lost Killua?" She said and made a low series of 'tsk'. "No need to be so depressed. Everyone has their first times too."

Killua scowled. "Hell no! And how could you easily conclude I lost?"

The girl just shrugged, which annoyed him more. It's fun to tease him especially that her mood's up.

"As I was saying, when Zushi changed his guard. I got the same impression as I was fighting my brother."

Samara frowned. She was confused. What happened? Is he saying Zushi's on par to strength with his brother? "How could that be? I mean Zushi is not weak. Still lacking but he'll actually become strong for sure. It's just that..." Sam paused. His brother's on a very different level. Almost the same as Hisoka.

Killua agreed. "I know that. I just can't explain what. But I know there's a particular technique under this. I overheard him talking to his master and I heard him saying about 'Ren',"

"Maybe it's just a normal technique they use in a dojo?" Gon asked.

"Will you just listen?" The ex-assassin ended up re-telling their fight for Sam to know from that moment he wasn't able to knock him out, receiving TKO from points, up to what he heard not less than 30 minutes ago. About how stern his master was and how Zushi begged for forgiveness. "Gon, Sam, change of plans."

Sam's brows quirked in question while Gon titled his head. "I want to reach the top!"

The two agreed. It's not like they have a choice. They're curious as well.

"Okay."

"No problem. But can we eat first?"

...

"I'm sorry to make you wait. Here's our food!" Sam placed the tray in front of them and took a seat at their opposite side of the table. Her friends looked at the foods she brought.

Gon looked curious before sniffing out. Killua on the other hand rose one of the stick she ordered and stared at it to identify what kind of alien object that is, then suddenly he immediately let it go. His face went green.

"Worms?! You're feeding us that 'thing'?!" He exclaimed.

Samara looked disgusted. "How could you compare this delicious food to a worm?! That's not a worm! Are you the blind one here? That's grilled chicken innards! And to tell you they're delicious!" She proudly presented the food as she placed a small bowl in his front. "Here's the sauce!"

"It really smells good." Gon agreed as he stared at it with high expectations. He looked ready to grab and bite.

The young Zoldyck looked at his friends then at the worm-like-food that was skewed in a stick then back to her friends. His face has this 'is she seriously letting him eat that' look.

Already sensing Killua's expression, Sam spoke. "Dude, you're an assassin. You kill people. You spill people's organs out of their body! Why the heck are you acting disgusted!?" She half whispered half yelled.

"You think assassins eat what they kill?!" He retorted.

"Common Killua, it's not bad. It really smells good! I really want to eat it now! Just try it." Gon insisted, making it hard for Killua to reject him.

Samara sent a challenging look. "Just one bite and if you don't like it then find another place to eat."

Killua's scowl deepened. "Huh? It was your idea to come here and you'll let me go alone by myself to eat?!"

Sam sighed. "Fine, then you'll have to wait for us to finish our food then we'll go with you."

But Killua still wasn't buying it. "You'll let me see you two happily eating while I have to watch you with a hungry stomach?!"

"If you stop being choosy Killua, it won't end up that way." Gon pointed out. Now he's worried Killua's making a scene because of his tantrums. "Don't worry. Sam and I will chip in for your food." The boy was making this end fast. He must be really hungry.

Sam just nodded. This is why she's annoyed with rich brats. Being ignorant at almost everything in the world. They missed a lot!

Not waiting for Killua's answer, Gon took his. "Hmm... It's really good! It blends in with the sauce!" Gon said with eyes shining with delight before getting another one.

"I know right." Sam added and ate her share.

Killua was contemplating at first, maybe because of the fact that he still have to wait for them but then agreed because he was hungry! The white haired kid looked at the innards on the stick. He sucked in deep breaths before taking a bite.

And After One Hour.

"One more worm food, oba-san!" Killua ordered the lady vendor, still busy finishing the food in his hand.

"Hey! You took most of Gon and my share!" Sam scolded, already regretting she insisted him to eat the innards.

"It's not worm food but grilled innards." Gon corrected him "Killua, you already ate a lot. It's not good you know. I think that's enough. You could have indigestion."

"Shut up. It's both your fault for introducing this to me. Besides, I'm really hungry." He answered and munched one last stick.

It's not so obvious he like it so much, right?

"Umm kid, we're already out of stock."

Who wouldn't? They hogged most of their products. It seems like grandma is going home early for the day. It was good but they spent a lot of money!

"Come now boys. We need to sleep. We have a fight tomorrow and we need energy." Sam stood up followed by them and went back straight to their own room.

They don't have to worry about lodging anymore. Still, if they happen to drop below 100s, they have to check out. A world difference separates making it to the 100s and staying in the 100s.

The 100s is like a ceiling. Once you pass it, you get special treatment. So everyone focuses on holding their spot. Some people will do anything it takes to stay in the 100s.

Being the veteran, Killua warned the two to be extra careful. They seemed to heed his warning but it only lasted a few minutes before they acted carefree and enthusiastically talked about having their own private room and such.

Gon also happen to happily share Sam about some person cheering for him and saying good luck in his fight. That really helped in calming himself.

Killua just sighed and let them be.

Morning came, and the schedules on their fights went on simultaneously. After their fight, their rewards have been moved to designated accounts. Now they earned a lot than before.

"I'm a little annoyed. My first time here, it took me two weeks to reach 150th floor." Killua said. "Meanwhile, you two were breezing through.

"You were still six back then." Gon reminded him.

"Well, that's true…"

Sam flicked the envelope she's holding. "This replaces the money we used for last night's food. We have to be thriftier."

"That's what bothering you? You know, we can treat you for a few weeks." Gon suddenly suggested.

"Why would I let you do that?"

"You have no money to begin with, right? We'll help you earn first until you had enough savings." Gon said.

Sam stopped, and lightly flicked his forehead. "Idiot. I don't want to be too dependent with you guys. If you can get something with your own strength then use it, that's what master said. But I appreciate your help, so thanks."

"Just let her Gon. She'll hardly accept that kind of help." Killua told Gon as he remembered the same situation with her in Zevil Island.

Gon pouted. "Well if that's what you want but you know… you master sounds amazing. Why are you so afraid of her?" He asked.

"Oh she's amazing alright. But she has this umm what you call a fearsome disposition especially when angered."

"And you ran away without permission, technically angering her." Killua stated the obvious.

"Oh please don't rub it."

Gon on the other hand didn't think so. "I still think she's nice though."

Sam just shrugged. Maybe she'll introduce Gon if they meet one day. A naturally sweet boy like Gon could at least alleviate her mentor's temper. "Anyways, what do we need to do about 'Ren'?"

"If we go higher, I'm sure we'll meet someone like him." Killua told them.

This time Gon stopped. "How about we ask Zushi?"

"Maybe you failed to hear what I said, Zushi's master is talking like it should be a secret." Killua reminded.

"We won't know unless we try." Gon defended. "It won't take time to look for someone who might actually know it."

"You've got any other options?" Sam asked Killua. He said nothing. "Then we'll do it."

...

"Hey Zushi!" They called out when they final found the boy.

He beamed at the sight of them walking towards him. "Hello! I saw your fights for a week. It was amazing!"

"Thanks. I bet you did great too." Sam started the conversation smoothly.

"Zushi, I've been meaning to ask, what is Ren?" Gon asked right away.

Killua and Sam's eye brows twitched at their friend's blunt question. But it might better he asked this way. It would be easy to detect lies when asked so suddenly. Zushi doesn't look like a good liar. Still she doesn't want to underestimate him.

"Oh, Ren is one of the four major principles." Zushi began, drawing their attention to him. Sam was looking forward to it. "The four major principles for disciplining your mind and body. Fundamental to every martial arts! You must know 'Ten', learn 'Zetsu', achieve 'Ren' and reach 'Hatsu'. This is all part of 'Nen' training. That cover's everything!"

Her shoulders slumped right after his explanation.

"I didn't understand anything!" Killua outbursts.

"You're point is having a bit of delays and is a cliff hang." Sam added.

"Zushi!"

Four kids turn around finding Wing approaching them, his eyes raised as he eyed his student. Zushi stiffened and gulped as his master approached behind him. "Since when have you become strong enough to teach others what I've taught you?" Wing looked faintly amused at his young disciple's expression.

This scenario is familiar to her. It's the nerve wrecking moment when a person got busted for telling others what's supposed to be top secret.

The man shook his head then landed his eyes at the three.

He smiled kindly. "Gon, Killua, Samara... there's an old saying that says we understand even less of things when we have half of the information than when we don't have any."

"You mean nothing is more dangerous than half-knowledge is that it?" Killua clarified. Wing nodded, glad the boy understood.

"That may be true." Samara interjected. "Learning usually results danger. But without knowledge, ignorance could be dangerous as well. We want to know what that is. So please tell us."

Killua nodded. "We want to know what Ren is because there's a relationship between this and my brother's secret!"

"You mean your brother uses Nen?" That got Wing's interest.

"Yes. Would you mind teaching it to us now? Anyways, if you don't want to, we'll just discover it by ourselves."

The brunette agreed. "Three very curious kids won't be contented with half knowledge. We want to know everything."

"Wing-san, if you accept and teach us, we won't misuse it." Gon assured the man.

Wing thought for a second before agreeing with it. "Okay... Come to my flat."

.

.

.

.

 **End of Thirteenth Hunt**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Hunt 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

* * *

 **The Hunters 14** **th** **Hunt**

 **The Stalker X Learning Nen**

.

.

.

.

Wing-san's apartment is just a walking distance from the Heaven's Arena, located on the second floor of a two storey building. His place was just simple and mostly smells books. It was big and spacious room for a person to run around and not be afraid of knocking something over.

"Do I have your attention? Nen means to burn your own soul. In other words, it tests your strength of will." He started as he took a marker pen and wrote at the whiter board. The word 'Nen' is scribbled to it. "-and the four major principles are part of a training curriculum for strengthening your will."

"Strengthening your will?" Gon parroted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ten means to focus your soul to a single point, to increase awareness of you ego and goals. Zetsu means to express yourself in words. Ren means to temper that will and Hatsu means to act upon will." He points to the four words written in a chronological order. "These are the four major principles."

"Is that so?" Samara nodded as she rubbed her chin, processing the words to her brain.

"Killua-kun, Zushi tempered his 'refusal to lose', during his fight with you. So allow me to demonstrate. Killua-kun!" Wing called. "I think I'm going to kill you now. Are you ready?"

Killua blinked his eyes and just nodded like its fine. "Yeah, sure. I mean, it's not happening. Anyways you shouldn't be able to."

Sam agreed. Killua might not be accustomed to this Nen but Wing can't possibly tame him. He's a skilled killer.

"Then I'll take this step-by-step. First comes Ten." Wing started as he closed his eyes and bend his knees, hands crossed together in front. "I focus my soul into a single point."

Gon looked at his friends, seeming to find answers from them. But the confused look on their faces told him they were on the same boat as well. They didn't understand what the hell was going on.

Wing opened his eyes, "Zetsu, you can express yourself mentally or verbally... I will kill you."

Sam flinched. There was a sudden pulse inside the room the moment he said those words. Her attention is all around, sensing what's happening.

It was just a sudden change in the atmosphere causing her to sweat. She's getting uncomfortable and restless. She felt unprotected. Theirs is danger.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt strong force acting upon the room. The intensity of the force nearly suffocated her lungs and without thinking she tried to get her weapon where she usually put it but found out it was not there. She narrowed her eyes at the man and made a defensive stance but this force felt so much like a killing intent that she thought of nothing but break away from his house.

Sam didn't know what was happening. Wing looks just like an ordinary civilian... a civilian who could actually give off this kind of force. Beside her, Killua went stiff and Gon got petrified.

It took only a few seconds before the young assassin vanished from their side. He stayed glued on the wall like a lizard, his eyes widened in fear and recognition.

"That was Ren. If I temper my will enough, then I can act, Hatsu. If your will is strong enough, you can make your opponent back down, without moving a muscle. The concept of bluffing derives from this." After Wing dropped the murderous aura, Killua hopped down the floor, still looking warily and suspicious at him. "Ren hardens that which is soft and you lose the ability to correct an incorrect idea. Therefore, you should avoid using Ren, until your soul has fully matured. Right now, you three and Zushi should be training your souls."

Samara wiped off the beads of sweat that formed in her temples and let down both her shaking hands, her body slowly relaxing.

Killua couldn't help but notice Wing's eyes seemed to flicker out of the window then back to them. He twisted his head a bit to look at the window, seeing the buildings and nothing else. "Let's go Gon, Sam." He called the two.

"If you wish to learn about Nen, you should focus on mastering Ten. If you master Ten, you will no longer feel the pressure of an opponent's will." Was Wing's follow up statement before the three exited his apartment.

Killua walked straight without looking back, Gon bowed respectfully, while Sam just faced the adult, questions starting to puddle her mind. She just pressed her lips tightly before she fled down the stairs to catch up the two.

"You knew he was lying, why do we have to leave? I thought the plan was to ask about this Nen?" Sam asked.

"He was lying?" Gon repeated.

"Yeah, the explanation made perfect sense and Wing is clearly very strong. But his story had holes." Killua agreed. "Zushi's toughness. He kept on getting up after I knocked him down. I was getting irritated, so I used all my strength during my last attack. Will power didn't keep him standing. He's hiding some other secret."

"Even still. If he only planned to lie from the start, he should have just rejected us." Sam said bitterly.

"It's because I told him about my brother using the same technique as Zushi. I think he doesn't have a choice but to make a lie because we're already aware of it."

Sam snorted. "Then what? So that we'll stop asking others about it? In his face! We can look for another master that might be willing to teach us that 'Nen'."

"In that case," Gon suddenly spoke. "Maybe your master know something about Nen-"

"No."

"That's a fast response. How can you say your master doesn't know Nen?" Killua asked.

"Look, I just know okay?" Sam grunted madly. Why did they turn to a point where her master knows about it?

"I think you're just afraid to contact your master." Gon said. "Come on Sam, she might know something."

The girl got pissed at their persistence. These two pressures her just because of this Nen thing. "Don't be stupid. If my master knew about it then I should have already know about it. She probably taught it to me, understand? And next, I don't have her contact number so we won't be able to ask her about it."

"That makes sense." Gon spoke.

"Now stop asking pointless things and think of ways to learn that Nen"

Killua rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry. We will learn it. We will find someone on the upper levels."

"I guess that could be the best plan." Gon seconded.

"Oh man, I'm adding up a lot in my plate." Sam suddenly said with a low spirit.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sam let out a sigh. The three walked together side by side, almost near at the entrance to the tower. The night breeze wasn't cool. It was humid. Now she wants nothing but a fresh bath. "I have to look information about the artifact and the same time train to get stronger. Now I have to learn this Nen. It may or may not be important but I'm curious! I want to know!" How could Zushi create the same force as Illumi? How could Wing's will act upon that force? There are so many questions!

Gon thought for a moment. "Then we can help you look for it. We may not be informative as you but we can give you a hand."

Killua made a disagreeing face. "Correction. I am quite informative than you."

Gon whined. "I am not that stupid. But what do you say Sam?"

Unbelievable.

Sam found herself chuckling at these two. He still has other things to prioritize but still wants to help others? "You forgot that you have things to do as well. Hisoka and your dad. Remember?"

"Then we will make it one step at a time. We will train and at the same time learn this Nen. And after that we will look for your dad and the corpse. How's that?" Gon suggested.

"You made it sound so simple." Sam retorted. But that actually might be better. Sam still has zero info about t. "But I guess that would do for now. I'm not in a rush any way. I'm a Hunter now and I have a lifetime to search for it." She confidently said. A life time, huh? Will becoming a Hunter shields her from death? She's so full of herself thinking something might not happen in the future.

For some reason, she heard like someone just snorted at her for saying that. Is someone following them? She tried to sense around but only heard people talk, laugh and having some fun in the streets.

Sam shook off those bad thoughts. 'Look what this Nen brought me to. I am thinking negative and I am being paranoid.'

The three reached the entrance. Even at night, people still come in and go but not as populated at day though. Some actually recognize the three and praised them as they pass. Sam can't help herself from waving back at them. She's totally into it.

They strode towards the elevator and went straight to their room to rest.

...

"Once again, Gon, Killua and Samara have knocked at their opponents with one attack. And the trio has successfully cleared the 190s! They have advanced to the 200s!" The announcer broadcasts the children's face shown in the monitor for people to watch outside the fighting area.

"What's the 200th floor like?" Gon asked Killua while Sam repeatedly tapped the floor, can't wait to go out. The three of them rushed to the elevator door as soon as they saw it open. Both boys looking up at the blinking floor level numbers.

"Beats me. I've never been up here before." Killua shrugged.

"What do you think are the chances that we'll fight someone like Hisoka?" Sam wondered.

"Well if we pass the next floors then we'll know the chances." Killua's smart reply.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Oh gee. That was helpful. Thanks by the way."

The elevator 'dinged' and they walked out, only to stop as they looked around the fancy hall ways of 200th floor. People might mistake it for a Hotel, not a fighting place. Seems like people who proceeds to 200s are much specially treated than the 100s.

Sam can't actually appreciate it that much so she just cut off Gon's excitement by suggesting going to the reception desk.

A corner not away from them, a sign hung up above pointing the location if the reception desk. So they followed it.

As they turned the corner, three of them gasped and stepped back. There's something wickedly wrong with that small hall. All of a sudden, it feels like they're in a monster-filled jungle. Swindler's swamp could not even reach the level. All they know was it looks like an ordinary hallway but at the same time it felt like there's a predator's presence waiting in the other side.

Killua's eyes dilated as he wearily stared at the hallway. "Let's go. We can do this!" With their senses and guard high, they marched towards it. Just then a veil of killing intent wrapped their bodies. They can't move forward.

Or maybe they don't want to move forward...

"This is murderous intent..." Gon told the two. "-aimed at us."

Sam couldn't answer… her heart rapidly beating as she let the sensation crawl into her. Fear came so fast.

"Who's there?!" She returned back to reality when she heard Killua demanded someone. "Show yourself!"

The pulse slowly weakened and Sam let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. A staff member appeared from the corridor. "Are you Gon-san, Killua-san and Samara-san?" She gave each of them a kind smile. A fake smile. "The reception is on the other side. Please register today for the matches on the 200th floor. You have until midnight tonight. Please respect the timetable or else your registration will be refused."

Was she the source of all that? They can't tell. Do all people in the 200s including the staff possess such sensations? "By the way, there are currently one hundred seventy-three contestants in the 200th class. And starting from the 200s, all weapons are allowed in matches. So please use whatever you have. Also, you will no longer receive prize money in the 200s class. You will fight only for glory. So please understand that if you're going to participate-"

The woman was interrupted when another force was sent towards them again. It was killer intent but stronger one than before. It was so strong, Sam found herself frozen with another wave of feat, her body shaking.

Killua and Gon were forced to look up, eyes widening when they saw a familiar face. .

"H-Hisoka." Killua stared wide eyed at the man whom stared back at the three with amusement. "Why are you here?"

"Hisoka? He's here? He's the culprit for sending the killer intent?" Sam's felt cold as his signature chuckle confirmed his presence.

"It's hardly that strange. I love to fight and this is a temple for fighting. And why are you here?" He asked them before changing into his scheming smile. "Just kidding... This was no coincidence. I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered airship tickets over the cybernet? With a little effort, it's possible to determine where and when someone will arrive."

"You mean stalking." Sam pressed, looking at him incredulously. She was just wondering a few minutes ago the odds of meeting someone like him. They were actually meeting Hisoka! "You creep!"

Hisoka made a low series of chuckle, "Says the girl who praised me in front of Killua's big brother. I'm flattered."

Sam's eyes widened and gasped. "YOU." She pointed a finger accusingly. "Did Illumi tell you?"

Hisoka chuckled again, amused by her expression. "I heard it."

Sam looked violated. "You were eavesdropping?"

"You praised Hisoka?" Gon inquired.

"I was talking to Killua's ass brother okay? I just want to point out he's much worse than him! I was just carried away by my anger!" Sam defended.

"Well, I knew you would come here eventually." He said, ignoring the girl's fuming. "And so, as a veteran, I have a warning for you. It's still early for you children..." He raised his hand, palm facing the three. "-to step on this floor."

Another wave of invisible force slammed to their bodies, dragging them much further back to the entrance of the corridor. "How early depends on your efforts. Leave for now. It's too early for you." Hioka sat down on the floor, legs crossed. His eyes were watching in entertainment mixed with a challenging stare.

"Bullshit! We've come this far! I am not backing out!" Sam took a step forward, wincing as she pushed against the force. It was oppressing. She couldn't make a single step. She could tell Killua and Gon were struggling as she was.

"That's stupid! We've just come here!" Killua exclaimed.

"I won't let you pass. Not that you could anyway."

What the hell is this? How could he send something that could make a step so difficult to make?

"Don't be reckless!" A familiar voice spoke out from behind. They turned around. It was Wing. "You have no defense against his Nen. Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it's cold. If you continue to strain your body, you may die."

His Nen?

"This is his Nen?! He can stop us from moving forward through will power?!" Killua roared.

"Now tell us how will power alone could almost choke us out! You better come up with a better lies this time!" Samara challenged.

"Yes, I was lying. Though technically, I wasn't lying completely. I will teach you the truth about Nen. So retreat for now."

"But the time-limit!" Sam protested. They can't just fail this thing up.

"Hey Miss. What happens if we don't register for a fight today?" Gon asked.

"Samara-san and Gon-san would have to start again from the first floor. However, Killua-sama refused to register once before so if he fails to register again, his commitment will be questioned, and he will be banned from participating." The lady explained.

First floor? They can't waste time starting all over again!

"Hey, Wing-san. If we back down now, will we be able to return here by midnight?"

Wing smiled. "That depends on you."

That doesn't guarantee anything. But they still retreated like Wing instructed and followed him straight to his flat.

…

"To simply put, this is Nen." He used the stack of flower to penetrate the vase. "Nen refers to the ability to manipulate your aura also known as life energy. Everyone possesses a small amount of life energy. But in most cases, it's simply discharged. The ability to build up a shroud of life energy is known as Ten. You can make your body harder, and considerably slow the effects of aging. Then comes Zetsu. As you may guess, this nullifies aura. It is effective for concealing your presence, and recovering from extreme fatigue. Which brings us to Ren. A technique to create an especially strong aura." Wing walked up in center front and stood still. He did not do anything but a gentle force was coming from him. "Can you feel that?"

Sam nodded. "I-It's different."

"Yeah. There's a pressure." Killua agreed.

"But it doesn't feel dangerous." Gon added.

"That's because I have no hostile intent." He told them with a gentle smile, his eyes almost closed. "Aura is an energy that comes from within humans which makes it very effective against other humans. For better or for worse, if you attack a helpless person with ill intent, you're aura can kill."

The three preteens gulped. An aura alone could be fatal?

"Only one thing can protect you. You must learn Nen. " Wing marched towards the wall just on their front and he placed a hand against it. "You must use Ten for defense. Block the person's aura with your own, otherwise-"

Samara flinched when she felt a sudden burst of pressure and heard the cement crack. It dented and destroyed the wall, forming a web like feature. Their eyes widened. Just how powerful is this Nen?

"Your body will be crushed." He looked at their stunned faces, glad that they were starting to understand the risks of Nen. "Nen is a power that dwells with in every person. However, at present, only few are capable of using that power. Thus, they are treated geniuses, leaders, psychic, mystics or super humans."

One word.

Unbelievable.

"A power that dwells with in everyone." Gon muttered.

"Yes. And there are two means by which to awaken this power. The deliberate way and the aggressive way. Zushi underwent the deliberate method. He's a quick learner and he trained hard. So he was able to master Ten in a very short time. In about six months."

Sam's eyes went wide. "What?!"

"That's too long... We need to learn Ten and pass Hisoka's Nen barrier before midnight!" Killua exclaimed.

"Then you'll have to try the aggressive method."

Sam wasn't too sure about that either. "Aggressive method? Isn't that bad? Aggressive always bring worse case scenarios." She reasoned.

"But we don't have time." Killua told her off. "Wing-san, will it be fast enough?"

"That will depend on you. Can you learn to hold your aura with in your body, before time runs out? That is the key. I will now direct my aura towards you. This is known as Hatsu, which I demonstrated earlier. Naturally, I will restrain myself since my objective is not to destroy your bodies. However, this way is still perilous. In other words, I will attempt to shock you into awakening. I will give your sleeping body a jolt, so you can learn Ten more easily. I say that your body sleeps because your body's openings or micropyles are closed, meaning that your aura flow is stunted. Therefore, I will send my aura into your bodies to open your micropyles. Under normal circumstances, you would spend a long time meditating ad discovering your own auras, while slowly opening those apertures. Even Zushi, a natural talent, required three months. However, you three could do it in a week or even sooner."

Sam and Gon's face lit up. "Really?"

"Which is why I find it unfortunate that we have such a little time to work with."

"I don't really get it..." Killua placed his hands behind his head. "But quick and dirty is always better."

"If there's no other way then we'll do it."

Wing nodded and gave them a bit of a warning before he'll start. "This is a shady, highly frowned method. You will be ignoring the correct procedure. You could even die, if the person using this method were weak or evil."

"But you aren't weak and you aren't evil, right?" Gon asked.

Wing sighed.

"If he's evil, he could have just let us be and get ourselves killed by Hisoka's Nen barrier." Sam followed.

"You were right about what you said before. Being ignorant could be dangerous as well. I don't want to to squander this opportunity. If you were to challenge the 200s with none of this knowledge, you would suffer greatly. Up there, everyone knows how to manipulate Nen. And they have a special greeting for any newcomers ignorant of Nen, a nen attack. In other words, they do what I am about to but without restraint. They don't care even if people die... Only those who survive are allowed to pass. They are the chosen. However, they pray a steep price. That's why I want you to be prepared. Now, despite my attempts to scare you, I have confidence that this will awaken your power." He sticks out his hand, releasing gentle force . "You have the potential. As well as the ability. Put your things down, take off your shirts and turn your backs towards me."

The three followed as what they've told. Sam threw her bag to one of the sofa and took off her jacket, leaving her tank top.

"Gon and Killua first."

Sam just stayed still and could only listen to what is happening. All she knew was that the same force was directed to where Gon and Killua was.

"T-This is..." Killua stammered as he eyed both of his hands.

"That's your aura or life energy. You can see it now, because the micropyles in your eyes were also opened. Samara, your turn."

Sam turned around. His hands almost touching her back as she felt a force hit her. Sam winced and sweat started to form in every corner of her body.

"I didn't want you to learn this way but you gave me no choice. I just have to apologize to that person." He muttered all of a sudden. Apologize? To that person? Who is that person? "I want you to relax and feel the aura that wrapped you."

Even confused, Sam followed. Something warm enveloped her whole body. It was amazing. "I wonder what it looks like." She thought out loud.

"It's like a steam rising from the spout of a kettle." Gon answered.

"And it's rushing out from every part of my body. It won't stop coming out." Killua said as he gawked at his hands.

Like a steam rushing from the body, huh. Rushing out? "Nen is like life energy. Our life energy is escaping, isn't this dangerous?"

"You're right. So if it continues to escape, you will grow tired. If you expand all you aura, you will collapse from fatigue. Now you must concentrate on keeping your aura within your body. Close your eyes."

They closed their eyes.

"Use any stance that helps you to focus. Then visualize your aura flowing like blood through your body. From the top of your head, to your right shoulder. To you right hand, before passing through your legs, to the left side. And now visualize that flow beginning to ebb and hovering around your body. "

They followed everything he instructed. Slowly, Sam could feel the warm sensation stopping from leaking out but instead just sticks to her body like outer clothing.

As wing watched the three, he was astonished. He didn't need to tell them a natural stance would be most effective. With minimal advice, they've already mastered the technique. It was magnificent and at the same time terrifying. "Slowly open your eyes. How do you feel?"

Gon was the first to respond. "I feel like I'm surrounded by some kind of warm mucus."

"Yeah like I'm wearing weightless clothes." Killua agreed.

Sam frisked her body. Examining the sensation from her arms and then to her abdomen. Since she's blind, she can't see an aura like Wing has been telling them. But true to Gon and Killua's words, she could feel another piece of clothing. She keeps on inspecting her hands, feeling that 'warm mucus' wrapping it.

"I-Is it important to see an aura?" Sam just asked out of the blue.

"Most of the occasion, yes. I'll explain the reason as we slowly go further on the topic. Why do you ask?"

The girl bit her lip. "I can't see. I'm blind."

"B-Blind?" Zushi said in shock wearing the same expression as Wing, wide eyed and mouth slightly open.

"So that's why…" Wing trailed off.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you soon. I just…"

"Sam doesn't want other people to know about her condition. Please don't exclude her from learning." Gon pleaded.

"You saw her fight many times, right? She reached the 200s on her own." Killua defended.

Wing was fast to erase his shocked expression. He sighed and whispered –more like muttered- something to himself which Sam didn't quite hear. She was too nervous! "I didn't say I'm going to leave her out from learning Nen… But I should tell you that it will be difficult for you. Learning Nen is not open to _all_. But then again Nen doesn't exclude a person with a disability. It will depend on you on how you use it in your own advantage. So don't worry Sam." He said, smiling gently to ease down their worries. "I know _something_ that could help you out."

Sam was grateful to hear those words and bowed to him. "Thank you so much, Wing-san."

The adult nodded. "Now, I want you to continue to maintain those images. Once you've assimilated them, you'll be able to use Ten while asleep." He released a strong aura just after he spoke. "Next, I will use hostile against you." The aura then expanded, reaching the four corners of the room. "Previously, it would have been painful for you to stand with in this."

Killua agreed. "I understand the blizzard analogy now."

"If you can feel off my Nen, you'll be able to break through his barrier."

The three concentrated their stance, readying themselves before Wing intensified his aura.

.

.

.

.

 **End of fourteenth Hunt**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Hunt 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

 **The Hunters 15** **th** **Hunt**

 **The 200's X The Visitor**

.

.

.

.

Sam, Gon and Killua showed their selves minutes away from the agreed time. They stood there together, facing Hisoka's Nen blocking the way to the other side. They instantly let their aura's flow within their bodies.

His aura was still the same; strong, sinister and oppressive. But his Nen can't do harm on them like few hours ago. Their Nen coated them from his, making them prepared and confident.

But it sent a different impression to Hisoka. Instead, their determined looks excite him. His smirk went even wider. "Welcome to 200s. It appears that I needn't bother with traditional greeting. I can guess only why you've come to heaven's Arena. You intended to train before challenging me."

Sam snorted. "Nothing is hidden from you, isn't it?"

Gon just ignored her, his eyes bore on Hisoka. "Yeah, but I didn't expect to find you here. That saves time."

The girl rolled her eyes. He shouldn't say so confident. They were just learning Nen.

Hisoka chuckled. "You should avoid being over confident in your ability to use Ten." He played with his fingers; projecting a spade shaped Nen aura in between. "There is so much to learn about Nen. To be honest at present, I feel no urge to fight you. If you manage to win a single match in 200s, I shall accept your challenge." He stood up and left.

Sam released a sigh of relief. Being with that guy feels like she's been wrapped by a snake in her throat.

"Let's go." Killua called after recovering.

The woman in the reception desk welcomed the three in 200s. She gave them forms to fill in and registered them for a match. In this class, there is a self-service system by which participants are permitted ninety days of preparation. They may choose to fight on any day during that time. Of course they are free to fight every day. And they can also wait for the very last day to fight. Once they've participated in a fight, they have another 90 days to prepare. However, if a participant doesn't fight within those 90 days end, he/she will be disqualified and their name will be struck from all records. They need ten wins to clear the floor. However, if any of them lose four times before ten wins, that person will be disqualified. And if a participant win ten times, he have chance to challenge the floor masters.

Well that was just the important details they needed but the rest of what she said are all useless. In short, there's nothing special on reaching the top floor. The reward was just becoming the floor master and will get to live on a penthouse at the top floor.

"What do you guys want to do? Now that we know the top floors secret, I don't care anymore." Killua said dryly.

"Agree."

"Yeah! I just want to fight Hisoka!"

The lady already gave up. "Why are you kids even here for?"

"To train!" Sam chirped.

Killua ignored her. "Well then you need to win a fight. But you're gonna wait a bit first."

"No." Gon clenched his fist, a look of determination and excitement flooded his face. "I'm doing this! I have to find out how different these opponents are."

His friends anticipated this response from him, especially with Hisoka just in the same building as they were. He was looking forward to learn the extents of Nen and fight Hisoka.

But then, they felt someone behind them. The boys looked back just to see three men.

"You want something?" Killua asked.

"No not really. " The man in all white, riding in a wheel chair said.

"We're simply in line to register for a fight." A tall man with slanted eyes added.

"Oh. I get it. Gon, these guys want to fight on the day you do."

Gon didn't say anything and returned to complete filling up the form. "I'm ready to go whenever!"

The pale man chuckled. "This boy has plenty of spunk."

Sam shook her head. Even though Wing told them to wait, Gon still persisted. He's neglecting a mentor's instructions. Should she start worrying now?

"Then Gon-sama will be on room 2207, Killua-sama will be on room 2223, and Samara-sama will be on room 2212." She handed them their keys. "We will let you know which day your match is."

The trio walked away and headed to where their rooms where. Sam can't help but get cautious at those three. They surely felt like big mean boys at school who bullies fresh students and they are literally planning something worse than being mean.

"They must have gone through that Nen greeting Four-eyes mentioned." Killua started just as he stepped into Gon's own room. "Those handicaps, they must have earned them from their first experience in 200's."

"Really? What do they look like? All I heard were rolling of two wheels, something metal hopping against the floor and their crappy talk."

"One was in a wheelchair; his legs must've been paralyzed. The other one seemed like he lost the lower half of his body, and replaced with a single metal prosthetic peg leg. The last one has a pale complexion, face similar to a mask and he only had one arm" Killua told her.

"Really?" She made series of 'tsk'. "So since because we're new, they want to give us a traditional Nen greeting because that happened to them too?"

"That might be."

"Wow! This room is huge!" Gon exclaimed as he barged in deeper inside his luxurious room. He immediately went towards his own house size bathroom.

Why do people always check the bathroom first? Sam really wondered.

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"The bath is squeaky clean!" Then he went back to his bedroom. "I've never seen such a big bed!" And threw carelessly his bag on his soft king sized bed.

Sam sniffed around. "Well I couldn't agree less. The smell alone is screaming opulent. The newly furnished carpet," Sam reached for nearby furniture and run her fingers on the surface. "Yup... furniture that looks like dust never settled in."

"Right, right?" Gon chirped. "Your room would look just like mine!"

Sam shook her head. "I won't need it. I will stay here, Gon, if you don't mind."

Killua was confused. "Why?"

"Whatever a room looks like, they're just the same to me. It's not like I can accommodate everything."

"Well, I don't mind, though. It's more fun if you're here!" Gon told the girl. "But is it really okay for you to stay here or maybe you want to stay at Killua's?"

"I'll decline. He'll just annoy me or maybe prank me in my sleep."

"I'm glad you know. Besides, I'll need my own privacy."

Sam just rolled her eyes.

A beep sound stopped the three. Killua looked at the flat screen TV. Gon has a fight the next day at 3 pm.

"Tomorrow?!" Sam exclaimed after Killua told her.

"I probably won't be able to win tomorrow. But I need the experience. I need to discover what I can do with this power." Gon said as he used Ten.

Sam scratched her head. "Just don't get too reckless. They know Nen already. Who knows what they might do." Then her thoughts went back to meeting Hisoka. "You know what? Why do I get the feeling that we owed this to Hisoka?"

"Why do you say so?" Killua asked.

Sam shrugged. "Well, if it weren't for him, Wing won't tell about Nen and we'll be ignorant of the traditional Nen greeting and suffer. It wasn't really necessary for him to play screening examiner but he did. I'm not saying he's acting all friendly."

"For all we know, he might be doing it so that he'll be the one to deal with us."

Sam nodded. "That could be. We know that he's on to us especially Gon." She whispered to Killua who was watching Gon doing his Ten. "Base on my observations, he's the type who'll let his prey mature so that when the right time comes he'll fight that person to his heart's content. That's the reason why Hisoka's been somewhat helping Gon in his own way."

"I really shouldn't be saying this but it was thanks to him we learned Nen in no time. Well he technically maybe wants us to learn it. He just didn't expect we did it in a short amount of time. I mean, he looked thrilled seeing us."

Sam looked at him like Killua grown another nose in his forehead. "Did you just thank him?"

Killua looked annoyed. "You praised him back then too." He retorted accusingly.

"Blame your brother!" She whispered angrily.

They really didn't want Gon to hear about how Hisoka helped them this time. That wouldn't be acceptable to Gon's pride.

Killua sighed. Wanting to end the topic they started. "Look. Why don't we just stop this and copy Gon? Sooner or later, we'll be having our own fight too." After that, he walked away from Sam, looked for a place to stay and used his Ten.

Sam wanted to argue but thought smartly to shut her mouth this time. She just copied the two and used Ten as well.

...

Two things why Sam doesn't want to narrate Gon's fight with Gido, the Human Top. One, no one described his fight because of the tension; they were all unto watching him helplessly getting a hit from those summo tops. Second, Gon is now officially the most reckless and idiot guy in the world. Who dare fights back a Nen user with a deactivated Ten?

Oh, there's one!

Gon!

And what did it brought him to? His right radius and ulna were broken, fractured humerus, three broken ribs and twelve other minor fractures.

"Four months before you're completely healed up. You're a moron."

Gon apologized but had the nerve to stick out his tongue. It irked Killua. He crawled towards Gon and jabbed his head. "An apology won't help! Do you have any brains in there? Didn't you see what happened to those who'd suffered the traditional Nen greeting?! One wrong move and you could have ended up like them! You're lucky it's not worse. Why do you think Four-eyes were training us?"

"Still I had the feeling I'd be okay." His alibi.

It added more veins to pop.

"I took few hits, but I wasn't in mortal danger, as long as he missed my vital spots..." He stopped when Killua ended stepping his broken arm.

Gon whimpered in pain but Sam slapped Killua's feet away from Gon. The boy looked thankful. "Hey stop that!" And she caressed the boy's arm.

"Aren't you mad about this?!" Killua looked with disbelief.

"I am not... happy about this for sure "Sam said as she gripped and caressed his arm with much force. "I want you to stop so that I can torture him too."

Gon wasn't thankful now. He begged Killua to stop her.

"I had this teeth-gritting thrill that accompanies a strong urge to do this a while ago. Is your brain made of grated yam?"

"S-Sam, you're going to make it worse."

There was a knock. Killua walk towards it and opened the door. "Four eyes!"

Sam stopped torturing Gon. Now, here's someone who'll do a real scolding. She sensed Wing walking to Gon so she stepped aside.

Gon muttered an apology but he received a slap in the cheek from Wing.

"An apology won't help! What were you thinking?! Didn't you see those who'd suffered the traditional Nen greeting? You could have ended up just like them!"

"Oh, that's what we just told him."

Wing heaved a sigh, his hand on Gon's shoulder and used a calmed voice. "Honestly, I'm glad you weren't injured any worse."

Gon looked up and stared at Wing's bespectacled eyes. "Wing-san, I really am sorry."

His kind smile turned into his pissed off face. "No, I won't let this one slide." he said flatly. "You two, do you know when Gon-kun will have recovered completely?"

Wasn't that four months?

"The doctor said it would take two months. Right Sam?" Killua said.

"Right." Sam lied as well.

Healing for four months would take up too long. And they're sure Gon wouldn't want it to stay put for that.

"In that case, I won't allow you to participate in any matches for two months. I won't allow you to train or study about Nen. If you don't abide by these rules, I will never teach you again."

Gon understood. To finalize, Wing tied up a string to Gon's pinky, he named it the promise thread, visualizing the reminder of their promise. Sam really found it unnecessary. Gon always sticks to his promise.

"You have a visitor." He suddenly said.

Killua spared Gon with a questioning raise of his brow. "You know someone from here?"

Gon shook his head

"It's Samara's."

Sam blinked, looking stupidly confused. A visitor? Did she have some followers without her noticing?

Right on cue, the door opened and a foot step came in. A man in with a sandy hair wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and jeans entered. "Samara!" He called, showing them his perfectly white teeth. "How are you?"

"Wait. Aren't you the guy that said good luck to me?" Gon suddenly lit in recognition.

Her foot seemed to be cemented to the floor as her heart drummed wildly in her chest. The guy just went passed Sam and reached an end table beside Gon where he placed a basket with different variety of sweets.

What is he doing here? Then a sudden realization hit her.

 _'If he's here, then...'_ Sam looked frantic at the wide opened door, like she's anticipating a fire breathing dragon would enter next.

"Now, now, don't get paranoid." He spoke just right beside Gon. "She's not here if that's what troubling you."

"She-she's not?" A wash of relief ran up to her face, thanking all the deities she prays for. Then her eyes sent a questioning look of his very being inside the Heaven's Arena.

"You know each other mister?" Gon asked.

"Right, I haven't introduced myself yet." He said. "I'm Brett Mendez. Her master's little bro."

Wing sighed heavily. He looked tired for listening at a conversation like it's been repeating a hundred times. "You two are twins."

"She was born first. I prefer to be the youngest kid in the family." He said with a goofy smile.

The bespectacled man groaned, already giving up.

"You two know each other? Even Sam's master?" Killua asked Wing.

Good thing Killua decided to ask. Because she too, was over all confused what's happening.

"Unfortunately, yes we've known each other-"

"We're best buddies!" Brett inserted.

"Wait! Why are you here? How come Wing-san never told me about this?" Samara questioned this time. She didn't want to be rude. This is big news for her! She knew Brett from meeting him a few times but they've never talked. They only thing she knows is that her master and Bret haven't been contacting each other often because of doing their own respective jobs. And now he's here? Was he following her? Did her master told him everything and asked him to take her back to their country? Or was it just a coincidence?

And then there's Wing. Did he know from the start?

Brett just flashed a grin. "As much as I want to get to know your friends, I need to talk to you privately first. Is that okay with you boys?" Gon and Killua nodded. It's not like they have a choice. "Ah before that…" Then he took out his phone and snapped so many pictures of Gon in his bed, then took a selfie picture with Gon looking confused on the background. "Hmm… this should do. Well, then let's go, Samara!" He turned on his heels and walked out of the room by pushing Sam's back until they got out.

"Wait, Wait! You haven't answered my questions yet! Stop! Where are you taking me?!" The girl repeatedly yelled as Brett continued to drag her away from Gon's room. Does he plan to take her home all along?

"Tania didn't send me here to take you if that's what you're thinking." Brett started.

Tania Mendez, the person who trained her.

"Then-"

"I've been here for three months."

"Why?"

The man looked at her like she was stupid for asking. "For fun, duh. This is Heaven's Arena, a temple for fighting! And it happened I just want to watch Wing's student fight in the 50's. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Right… Of course. What could be any other reason than that? "And why show yourself now?"

"After you beat your first opponent here, I could say I was interested. You've gotten strong since the last time I saw you. I wanted to see your and those boys' progress. I told Wing I know you personally so I asked him to keep quiet and I just kept on watching your duels. Oh and by the way, I was following you since you three went to Wing's place."

Now Sam looked aghast. Why does it feel like people are fond of stalking them? First Hisoka, now him? "What?" She breathed out heavily. And then she remembered that time when she heard someone snorting. "Don't tell me you eavesdropped too? Wait a sec. That should not be the issue here. How-"

"How did I manage to hide my presence well?" He continued. "Don't tell me you forgot what you learned from Wing already?"

Sam's eyes grew slightly wide with remembrance. "Nen? You knew about Nen? Did she know too?"

Brett just playfully hummed as he nodded his head.

"Then why didn't she tell me anything?"

"Simple. Because she's not obliged to tell you yet."

Sam's face was a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "What do you mean not obliged?"

Brett held up his hand to stop her from talking. He's been fed up with too many questions lately. "I'll answer your questions after you learn Nen. I won't take you back to my sister. I plan to stay here for a while. In exchange I'll be the one to teach you." He said excitedly.

At first, Sam relaxed after hearing she won't have to go back just yet. But when she slowly realized it was Brett who initiated to teach her Nen, now her thoughts wonder back to her mentor. Is this okay?

She gulped. "Did teacher know I'm here?"

Brett smiled. "Not yet. But I'll tell her soon enough and then maybe I'll ask permission to be your substitute teacher as of the moment. Don't worry. I'll explain what I have in mind. Besides, you passed the exam."

Sam groaned. "Don't tell me you heard that too?"

"Oh, I know a lot. Where should I start? Hmm, from when you ran away to take the exam until you reached the Arena. Sis must be so mad at you right now." He seemed to be amused.

"Wow. Just perfect." She said sarcastically.

"Now it's your turn to answer my question. Why are you here? I don't think you came here just to have fist fights and have fun like me. What happened to your goal?"

Sam snorted. "I thought you know a lot?"

"Can you just answer the question?"

"Fine. Searching the corpse is still my goal. Initially, we're just here to train and earn money. When we heard about Nen, we changed plans." She answered.

Brett beamed. "Then our meeting is truly destined. You'll surely have fun learning Nen with me."

"I didn't approve yet."

"It's not like you have any other choice."

"What makes you think I don't?"

He grinned coyly. "I'll tell Tania to drag you back to Palliva."

"Did you just blackmail me?"

"Are you stupid? I already just did sweetheart and it's just one call away to tell sis."

Her eyes flash murderously. "…Fine."

"Atta girl!" He exclaimed as he rustled Sam's hair. "We'll start tomorrow."

"What? But Gon's forbidden to use or learn Nen for two months, maybe we should-"

"Wait for him to recover? I say no... If you insist, then I won't teach you and call Tania right away." He interrupted. "I landed my eyes on them just as I was watching you fight. He and your other friend have the potential. He can catch up. So you should worry about yourself, if you know what I mean."

Sam looked down. He had a point but she felt a little bit guilty for taking a step further. They planned this together after all. "… I understand. But I was just wondering..."

"Hmm? About what?"

"Why were you taking pictures of Gon?"

Brett grinned. "I'm his number one fan." He said proudly.

Sam stared. "His fan? Is that why you showed yourself first to Gon before me?" Now, this is getting annoying.

"Now, now, don't get jealous. I'm still rooting for you it's just that those boys shine brighter than you."

"Hearing that ticked me a little."

He just laughed at her response. Was there anything funny about it?

"Is that all? Then we're done here. Why don't we go back to Gon's room? I have _things_ to talk with Wing first." He said, dismissing the topic at hand. When they arrived, they found out that Wing went outside with Killua.

"Did they mention why they needed to talk?" Sam asked the boy.

"I'm not really sure." Gon responded.

"Oh, don't worry. Knowing Wing, he won't do anything. Maybe he just wants to ask something in private with him." Brett assured the three. "Aside from being surprised you're here, I'm more surprised that you passed the exam. Now you can start your journey."

It got Gon's interest. "Why is it surprising?"

"Because of what happened to her before."

"You mean the accident that made her blind? I don't think Sam would let her condition drag her down. Instead, it motivated her to exert more." Gon reasoned.

"Oh, I know that. But maybe what strived her harder is because of what happened to that person." Brett told him.

She clenched her palms tightly as she gritted her teeth. Sam tried to maintain her composure.

"That person?"

Brett looked at Gon, slightly surprised. "Didn't Samara tell you everything?"

"She only mentioned a brief portion of the story." Gon answered, briefly shooting a glance at his friend. "If she doesn't want to tell, we don't have a problem with it. But we're curious."

"Is it okay to tell him?" Brett asked her. "You're friends right? Eventually, you'll have to tell them."

Sam sighed and faced Gon. "You remember that time when I snapped at Sequant? Leorio was concerned about my behavior after that and I know you and Kurapika noticed it as well. Leorio was persistent so I ended up telling him."

"Who's Kurapika and Leorio?" Brett self -inserted a question.

But Gon unintentionally ignored. "So Leorio already knew everything?"

The girl nodded. "It's not like I don't you treat you as friends or what but I just prefer telling only one person. It also happened that Leorio was following me like a dog's tail for a whole day as well." She chuckled at that. "I never planned to exclude you guys from it but not now. Is it okay if I'll tell you soon?"

Gon smiled. "No worries Sam."

Sam felt thankful that Gon is an understanding person. It's not just to him but the others as well.

Minutes passed and Killua returned to Gon's room. Wing already returned to his flat. Because of that, Brett excused himself from the three and proceeded to go after Wing.

Finally, the three of them were alone once again to talk things.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Gon asked as soon as she sat at his bed.

The question startled her. She shook her head. "Surprisingly, no."

Gon beamed. "Really? Then that's a relief."

"So why is he here anyway?" Killua asked and Sam told them what they talked about earlier. "I noticed Wing watching outside his window but I never detected a presence. He's strong. I think its good he'll teach you, he knows you better than Wing."

"… I think so too." She responded weakly.

"What's with that reaction? You think we'll be left far behind if you start training without us? Think again." He said in challenging tone, but Sam know that Killua was just saying he's own version of saying 'it's okay'.

Gon, still on his bed, held her hand to reassure her. "Don't worry Sam. We'll catch up. We won't lose!" It was his turn to challenge her but in his own kind and bubbly way.

That actually cheered her up. "You better because I'll leave you behind." She tried to act haughty.

Killua snorted. "Let's just see about that."

"Want to bet, sweet freak?"

That irked him. "Game."

Gon sighed. "How did it come to this?"

...

Samara's eyes shot open when she heard the loud knocking on her door. She decided to go back to her room, as per demanded by Brett cause he'll be waking her up early, and knowing Gon's state, he doesn't need to be disturbed as well. She rose into sitting position and threw her feet out of bed. "Right, training."

Sam sighed as she rubbed her face with the palm of her hand. The knocking got louder and more impatient. She rakes her fingers through her messy brown hair that surely would have resembled a bird's nest and took a deep breath. She then stood and opened the door.

"Must you knock loudly? Can't you wait?" She asked rudely.

"I was told to purposely do that." The guy before her seemed irritated. "I'm one of the staff here. You're Ms. Samara, right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I was told to fetch you and lead you to Mister Brett into... the place he's been staying at."

Sam raised a brow. Was he not staying into a hotel? And why does he have to ask someone to fetch her up. "You can just tell me where he lives." She can ask questions around. Or maybe he's worried because she blind. That better not be.

"I was given instructions to get you and lead the way. And he says to save time. He needs you as early as now." He pressed.

Samara groaned. "Fine..." She rubbed her eyes and yawned noisily. "It feels like having a nanny." She said, whinning. It made her look like useless.

"It feels like I'm babysitting." He told her irrately. "We better get going because I still have stuff to do."

Sam pressed her lips, trying to restrain herself from strangling the annoying person in front of her. She sauntered behind him and suck the urge to stick her tongue out.

If it was a different situation, she'll file a complaint against this guy who seemed to have zero knowledge in handling costumers.

Lucky for him she also has stuff to do.

The guy guided her through a far walk from the Heaven's Arena. The distance was wide that Sam began to wonder why not in her room instead. At least she won't go so far.

"Sir," The guy politely addressed. "I've brought her."

Brett was waiting at the entrance of a rundown gymnasium. It was old and was large enough to have layered seats that squared a typical basketball court.

Brett stopped looking into his phone and turned to look at the two, he pocketed the thing. He nodded gratefully. "Thank you Vic. Here's your tip and also the other thing as I promised. Sorry for bothering."

He gratefully squealed and left them.

What was that? Was the tip that big? Why did that staff member allow doing extra service outside the Arena? Especially to a person who has nothing to do inside the Arena's duels except just to watch? Was it for tip? All that hassle for extra service tip? Tsk. "It's like he wasn't acting grumpy a while ago."

"Hmm? Oh, maybe because you defeated that guy Talde. I heard he's a fan of him."

Then that explains the grumpiness.

"Come here, Samara." He threw a hand on Sam's shoulder and steered her inside.

"Why a gymnasium? People might come in here."

"Don't worry. It's old. No one comes in here much often. With the arena around, people would rather watch fist fights than visit this place. It's near my apartment too." He explained. "By the way, I already got a big 'ok' from Sis. You will train Nen here."

Sam's curiosity perked up as Brett told her about it. "How did you do it?" She asked.

"I told her you'll need fighting experience with Nen users. Well technically speaking, she wants to fly straight away here but she has an important job to prioritize first. You should be thankful." He said.

"Really?" That's a relief.

"Let us start immediately. To tell you honestly, I wasn't impressed that Wing used the aggressive method. But hearing that you were fast to adapt Nen application with those boys, can't say it thrilled me. I was amazed and got interested in you three's progress." He started. "Well since he already gave you a briefing then I won't be telling you introductions about it. I assume you already know the four basics of nen?" Sam nodded. "Perfect! First, I'd like you to come at me and commence attack."

"What?"

"To witness your fighting capabilities." He simply explained. Sam got what he meant. She followed his instructions and ran up to attack with all her strength but with just a grab of her arm, he threw her across the court. "I wasn't even using Nen. How much more if your opponent applies it in his punches! Don't expect I'm going easy on you!" Brett's attitude completely flipped upside down.

The man told her to fuse everything she just learned while they fought and tried to block all her oncoming attacks. It became hard every seconds go by.

"My sister taught you, right? Use your senses Samara! Act to your reflexes! Move!" Brett yelled. "Try to gaze me just a bit!"

"I'm trying!"

"Are you trying to harm a kitten?! It's not enough! You'll get killed! Focus, Samara! Use your senses well!" He exclaimed as he knocked her down for the umpteenth time.

Now Sam regretted letting Brett teach her. She collapsed and held her arms in surrender. "A minute to breathe... please." She begged. She was drenched in sweat. She found herself back to those times she was helpless and weak. Tania and Brett had their own different style of being brute in training.

"You should be thankful it was me training you Nen. I remember those times when my master trained me like it was all just yesterday. They weren't pleasant." Brett stared at the ceiling and sighed, gulping down some water from his bottle. "Let's try with weapons next."

Samara groaned. "Wasn't I supposed to train Ten?"

"Listen brat, if you can't even land a punch to your future opponents with raw strength then I don't think learning nen would help you as much, you got it?"

Sam was silent before answering, "Yes."

.

.

.

.

 **End of Fifteenth Hunt**

Finally, Sam and the boys are starting to learn Nen. Please review!

Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	16. Hunt 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter! It belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi! That would be so awesome if it is!

* * *

 **The Hunters 16** **th** **Hunt**

 **Nen Training X First Nen Duel**

.

.

.

.

For one month, Sam meditated and practiced her Ten every day until she can maintain it even at sleep. She hasn't been seeing the boys as well. Which she find it okay since Gon was still not permitted to learn Nen.

Sam wasn't staying in her suite cause of fatigue and Brett pretty much recommended her to stay in his flat. It was just near the old gymnasium. Who was she to refuse? That just means no walking to and from the arena.

Time to time, Brett would let her train alone and would prefer enjoy himself by watching fights in the arena.

Next is learning Zetsu. One of the basic techniques in Nen that stops the flow of aura and picture it as a faucet closed to stop the water from flowing.

Currently, Brett was standing in front of her then in a blink, his presence vanished. "Close your aura nodes so that your presence will be much harder or even impossible to sense. It's useful in tailing."

Sam could only express in awe. "It's like talking with a ghost. Well, at least they say ghosts let you feel them. But that's just creepy." If it weren't for his talking and his smell, she could have said Brett totally disappeared.

Brett released his Zetsu. "It can be perceived through vision. In your case you won't be but you can still sniff me out right?"

Sam nodded, a scowl formed in her face. "Uh-huh. I can smell the strong scent of barbeque. A little take out would have been fine."

"Hmm, I did? Maybe because I passed a night market where lots of street food stalls that sell barbeque." Sam snorted. "Back to the topic. Even if your other senses are good, I won't advice you to be so overly confident about it when using Nen. There are pros that tail quietly or hide amongst the crowd, except if you already know that persons scent. But if not then he could just blend in a place with hundreds of different scents. Touch is out of the question. You get what I'm saying?"

"Is it possible to notice someone using Zetsu?"

"Good question. If Zetsu is utilized within a certain range from a Nen user, that Nen user might notice their presence disappearing especially if the Zetsu user's aura is powerful." He answered which relieved her. At least there is a way. Being blind is a big disadvantage enough, how much more if she can't at least know if someone's been trying to have sneak attacks.

"Don't be so relieved, if I were you. Take Gon as an example. He used Zetsu so that he'll be more sensitive to his surroundings. But take note, it can be dangerous to leave the body defenseless against any aura attack. But I'm amazed he can use Zetsu. Wing told me he never taught him Zetsu just yet. He must have taught himself when trying to tail someone who's powerful or a vicious beast in the forest."

Someone who's powerful? Vicious beast in the forest? Only one name she could think of. "That must be when he's target was Hisoka during the fourth phase of Exam."

"Really? Damn. That boy's potential scares me than my sister. Even that kid Killua." He admitted. "That's why I told you not to worry about those two because their potentials are superb. It's you yourself should be worrying about."

He's right. Even if Sam advanced in Nen first, they'll easily catch up. So starting from now, she'll learn in her own pace to be on the same level as them. She already knew Gon and KIllua's skills are beyond hers. How much more if they mastered Nen? "Then I should probably start Zetsu training."

"Good. Then start now."

Samara did as he instructed and focused. Picturing out a faucet that closes to stop the flow. One by one, she could feel her nodes closing. Because she was also trained stealth in the wild, she applied the same process and it helped a lot in her progress with Zetsu.

All she requires is an experience. She only learned to stay low but not entirely erasing her presence. Unlike Gon, she hasn't tried to tail someone as dangerous as Hisoka.

But Brett decided to be a merciless jerk during the Zetsu training. Sam would practice Zetsu while trying to sneak around and make sneak attacks to touch him. Sort of like playing tag, except the 'It' won't move and would only close his eyes and if he detects her presence, he'll throw an egg to her.

Sam complained and questioned the necessity of using eggs in the training. Why not water balloons or just normally play tag outside, using the crowd to blend in or whatever. That would be a good practice about stealth, right? And also, food shouldn't be wasted like that! And one last thing: it sticks and it STINKS.

But Brett silenced her sentiments by saying, "Excuses of the weak. That's why it's perfect for training. Besides, playing tag is a drag and a waste of energy. If you don't want to look like a walking-ready-to-fry egg roll then do your Zetsu well and don't get spotted. Simple."

Sam just looked agape on him. But it's not like she can oppose and ended up trying anyway, since she signed up for learning Nen.

She tried... Good thing it didn't last long for a week. Sam has to spend a lot for soap and shampoo.

After Zetsu, he proceeded to Ren. Since Sam can control her aura flow like a second nature, she'll have to focus on out putting a large amount of aura. Brett demonstrated at first, and then Sam followed.

With a great deal of focus, she started to do what he explained. First step: visualize the energy building in her body. Second step: let the power gather in each cell and grow. And last: force that power, "Out!" Her aura projected outwards explosively.

Brett praised her for learning in her first try but she still has to maintain it for a while. And it wasn't as easy as learning how to project out the aura. 'How' to maintain it for longer was the hard part. She only lasted for a few seconds and fatigue would soon replace after removing her Ren. Learning Zetsu was a hundred times better.

On the first week of May, Brett made her stop training Ren and brought Sam other things to worry. Brett metioned Hisoka and Kastro's fight about a month ago.

The name Kastro didn't ring a bell but hearing Hisoka fight was enough to throw a tantrum. Why didn't he tell her Hisoka had a fight?!

It's Hisoka! Who wouldn't want to be at the arena for his fight?

"Why? I can observe through listening and sensing!" Sam fumed. It's not like every day she can witness an expert Nen user in a fight! Did Gon and Killua watch the fight?

Brett just gave her an uncaring look and rubbed his inner ear with his index. "You'll just be left hanging Samara. You won't understand Hisoka's trick just by sitting and listening."

Sam looked flabbergasted. "What do you mean? Is it because I'm blind!?"

"Two answers. No, because if you don't know how to use the advanced technique of Ren then you won't be able to perceive it. Yes, because even if you learn it, it requires vision. Hisoka projected his aura from his body and splits into strings or should I say his aura works like rubber and gum, splitting it into several lines, letting it to extend and retracts." He explained.

"Nen can do that?"

"Yes... The force of Nen strongly depends on the character of the one who uses it. Each has a different tastes and skills; it's the same as Nen: There are as many different kinds of Nen ability as there are different people. But copying ability will be no good. If you want to increase your skills in Nen, you must not copy it. The most important thing is to discover your own strengths.

"I understand, but how's that got to do with not be able to witness Hisoka's Nen?" Sam asked.

"Hisoka is using a technique that makes his aura different to perceive. It's a high level application of Zetsu, known as 'In'. When you use 'In', even the strongest opponents will find it hard to see your aura. Unlike Zetsu, however, 'In' does not stop the user's aura flow, instead it hides it, making it impossible to perceive with any five senses or extra sensorial perception. The most effective counter to this technique is gathering aura into your eyes, a technique called Gyo. But since your blind, the chance is zero." He said matter of fatly which made Sam felt hopeless, feeling dejected at learning another word that complicates her new life with Nen.

Come on! She was still in the middle of processing this power that could possibly grant supernatural abilities. Can't the world just run normally without touches of 'bibidi babidi boo' or 'kameha meha'? Now Sam's having a loose wire in her brain. Where did those words come from? "Is there anything in particular that can at least counter 'In'?"

"Don't feel so down. Zetsu works as well, that is if you want to be suicidal then why not, go ahead."

"Can't you at least give something a little be helpful?"

"Can you just stop asking and let me finish?" Brett was getting pissed at every insertion she's making. "You can use En. It's an advanced application of Ren and Ten. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time you give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Just imagine yourself inside a large hamster ball. That should at least give you a picture of it. The minimum requirement is to extend one's aura to a radius of more than two meters and hold it longer than a minute. Someone using En can feel the shape and movement of anything entering their circle. The downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the Nen user."

Sam's face lit up hearing that and got determined. "Better than nothing." She was worried back there having no counter against In. "Let's start!"

"Atta girl! That's the spirit!" Brett cheered.

Sam planted her feet apart, hands on her side, fists clenched. A stance she found the most comfortable and easy to get focus. She pictured out herself inside a large transparent ball, extends her Ren then applies Ten to give a shape of a sphere...

It didn't work. Even before she could make a shape, Sam collapsed on the floor, panting, feeling her aura depleting so much.

Brett laughed out loud. "You think it's easy, huh? Oh, I love watching that determined face from the start and suddenly... pop!" He emphasized the sound 'p' to make a perfect sound of something popping.

That annoyed the girl. Annoyed at his dramatic effects of slapping his knees.

Sam cussed at him a hundred times in her mind. She can't actually say bad words to him personally, right? _'Just wait until this is over, I'll get back at you slowly. Who the hell discover Nen, anyway?!'_

May 23rd, during the middle of her training, the sadist jerk Brett, suddenly dragged her out from the gymnasium and brought her to the 200's reception desk and forced her to apply for a fight.

Can't she have a say in this? Where are her rights?!

"Oh Kira!" Brett called onto a lady in her mid-twenties. "It's good to see you dearie." She had auburn hair braided at her back, locks framing her sharp features. She wore army jacket and black pants. A three feet tall boomerang strapped at her back, covered in bandages.

Sam momentarily ignored the Receptionist whom she asked to fill up the form due to a 'very bad sight' and looked at him. "Someone you know?"

"Yes, and I want you to fight her."

She turned to where that lady is currently standing. "Her?" She's still learning En! Is he an idiot?

"Yes." He nodded. "This will happen sooner or later anyway. A duel will be most appropriate. After all, the purpose of staying here is for you to have experience and see how you perform."

Kira frowned impatiently. "Why? Are you scared to fight?"

Sam scowled. "No. I was just..." saying that she's still not doing well with En or maintining her Ren for longer!

"Oh ease up a bit Kira... She's a beginner in Nen so; it will be her first time." Brett reasoned.

"Whatever. New or not, she should stop being a wimp. She should be thankful it's me she'll fight because others will surely give her an unforgettable Nen greeting."

Sam stood to her ground and challenged this arrogant Kira. Who does she think she is? "I'm good at surprising people I'm not a wimp."

Kira made an unconvinced tug of her lips. "Okay then. I'll expect that. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a form to fill up." She proceeded to the desk and wrote down.

Still irked, Sam left the place and went to her suite since the lady informed they'll announce her fight in her room's monitor. As she passed Gon's room, now she's wondering what they've been up to. It's been over two months already, so he could be back in Nen training with Killua. They'll surely watch her fight.

As they entered the room, the television made a bling sound. "Prepare yourself. Your fight is on May 25, that's two days from now. Maybe it's better to lessen En training and just do your Ten for today. " He informed.

...

"Today is a fight that seems to be captivating the audience," The announcer woman yelled as Sam paced around the waiting room. "She came today with just flipping her opponents out of the arena: Samara!" The brunette stepped out of the waiting room and into the path leading her to the platform.

A stringless **Shoge Blade** at her hips. She decided to detach the string for it to properly work like a dagger or a short sword for defense and offense.

When she showed herself, Samara was astonished hearing the arena is fully crowded unlike those levels below 200's. Despite the yells and screams of the audience, Sam could feel her loud heartbeat as she walked towards the stage.

Some of them were chanting her given title, making her smile enthusiastically, as she walks quickly towards the platform.

If she had her vision, she would totally look around to see her friends' faces that could add more confidence.

"Kira has 3 victories and 1 defeat in four battles!" The announcer yelled; the screams of Kira's fans got even louder.

Maybe Sam will lose this time, even she lost to number of fans. Kira seemed to be experienced in battle.

Samara moved to a stance. Mostly, she was confident in some of her fights before.

Right now, she'll be facing someone using a technique that might crack her up if she won't defend it with the same technique accurately. Everything about Nen is a whole new level!

Immediately, Kira aimed her fist against the girl's chest but only for it to be blocked. She punched the teen; Sam blocked it with her hand and used her leg to kick Kira. The woman ducked.

Taking a deep breath, she focused and concentrated her strength to her fist and legs. She run towards her opponent with increased speed and made feints to confuse the adult. Sam ended a punch to the woman's cheek, her face in satisfaction as she flew away from her. The training in opening the Zoldyck's gate helped her physical attacks improve a lot.

That was her strongest punch. She don't care if that Kira would stand up and earn a little bruise but knowing that Sam managed to sent her flying was enough to give herself a pat in the back. Kira stood up and raised her bladed boomerang, ready for an attack. Now she's taking this seriously.

Sam was going all around the place to evade, calculating the path of the boomerang in her mind.

The concept of using this weapon is when thrown with a high spin, it flies in a curved rather than a straight line. When thrown correctly, a boomerang returns to its starting point.

She was sure she could dodge it. Sam was sure the weapon won't be able to reach her. But to the girl's surprise, it followed her.

It cut through her skin on her right, upper arm, causing her to hiss in pain as warm liquid flowed down.

If Samara hadn't followed Brett's advice she would've been instantly pushed back.

' _Did she just control her weapon? Is that even possible? Is it because of Nen?'_

"Shit..." Sam hissed again and backed away further from Kira. The woman laughed. She slowly made her way to the girl.

Damn... "Don't be so confident. It's annoying," She stated glaring at Kira sharply. This is the perfect time to use her rude tongue. "Celebrate after you successfully cut me wholly, bitch!"

That felt good in so many ways.

Kira's expression faltered and she seethed. Sam really should be thankful for her most inner talent. Kira ran forward and attacked with a critical swing. "Too bad for you." Her opponent said. "You messed with the wrong person. And that person doesn't care if you're a rookie."

"I don't care. I didn't even beg for considerations, dumb head." She said as she made a run from her swings. "You're just a bitch with all your shitty talk."

It seems that this statement got on Kira's nerves. She narrowed her eyes on her in irritation. "Is that so?" Kira gave no room for recovery; she threw out her weapon with such a frightening accuracy.

Sam held her own, blocked most of Kira's boomerang barrage with her **Shoge Blade** at the moment before returning. It seemed that Brett's lectures were useful but didn't remove the fact that she can relax.

The woman began with her attack once more, her weapon following the teen wherever she's going.

While Sam was distracted both in evading and looking for ways to assess her situation, Kira took advantage of it by physically giving a hard blow that sent her away.

Within a blink, she was standing over Sam, stepped her wrist and stomped her wounded arm. Sam cried in pain as Kira intentionally pressed down more pressure.

 _'Don't you think this is over.'_ She thought as she raised her leg, hitting her middle then both her legs locked Kira's standing ones, and rolled to her side. Out balancing the young adult.

Now, the woman was lying in the floor, Sam scurried up just to get in top of her and punched her face, her head. Not just once but as many times as she can. She's basically trying to apply Hanzo's strategy in shaking the opponent's head to get out of focus and distort her sight before stepping back.

She was feeling and listening to Kira's movements sharply. Samara's focus zoomed in on Kira and she immediately, grasped her wrist before Kira could even had the chance to take a swing. Sam exerted some force and broke her wrist making Kira let go of her boomerang. Sam stomped the weapon on the ground and it broke. This created an opportunity to headbat the woman and gave a one strong kick before skidding away.

Kira wobbled but pushed herself to stand up. "OOOOH! She stood up! Kira really is a woman of steel! But the arbiter discounts her with a critical hit and a down! Total of 11 points! Samara won!"

Sam's eyes widened as the announcer's voice finally reached her ears. She was so into in her fight that she chose to shun her voice. She even forgot the points system.

Cheers wildly erupted. "I... did it. I seriously did it!" She found herself cheering as well with the crowd.

Before leaving the platform, Sam curtsied and waved at them.

Brett offered to treat Sam's wound in the waiting room. Wing and Zushi were also there to congratulate her.

Sam asked permission to invite Zushi into meeting Gon and Killua. The bespectacled man gladly approved. She intended to invite Brett and Wing but he just refused and went back to his flat while Brett said he doesn't want to hang out with a bunch of kids in their children's party.

Gon and Killua met with Sam just outside the arena where she fought, force dragging Zushi with her. It's been a while since they've been together.

"Congratulations!" Gon and Sam high fived.

"That wasn't half bad." Killua remarked.

"Let's celebrate my first win and Gon's birthday!" Sam hyperly declared. His birthday was weeks ago and she haven't got the chance to see him that day.

"Is it okay to include me as well, Samara-san?" Zushi asked, a bit awkward.

Samara shook her head. "Of course. I want you to come with us!"

"O-okay. Thank you, osu!"

"Your and Gon's treat right?" Killua intervened.

"No, let's chip in! Let's go for barbeque!" Sam exclaimed.

"Barbeque!" Gon echoed.

"What? Aren't this your victory? You should treat us! Quit being such a cheapskate!"

"Did you hear something Gon, Zushi?"

"No."

"Not really."

Samara and Gon ignored Killua's complains and walked past him. Zushi felt sorry for the silver headed kid.

...

As the night is getting late, Zushi decided to go back to his master's flat, leaving the trio walking back towards their own room.

"Sam, thank you for the cake." Gon suddenly thanked. "I never really got the chance to thank you for it because we haven't seen each other for two months."

She was supposed to give it to Gon on his birthday but Brett initiated he'll be the one to deliver it to him.

"Oh that's nothing. It was bad enough I didn't give it you myself. Brett is stressing me out with all those trainings and maybe because he thought I would tell you secretly about Nen." Sam said.

"Well, even if you plan to, I don't think Gon would want you to tell him. He's the type who won't break a promise a second time." Killua added.

Sam nodded vigorously. "Right, Right!" And she gasped as she remembered something much more intriguing. "He didn't even inform me about Hisoka's fight, not until one month after! Did you two watch it?"

"It's just me. Wing forbade him because watching is also another way to learn Nen. Though, just over last week, Gon watched a recorded."

"At first we were appalled by Hisoka's grisly show but then we learned about In and Gyo." Gon said. "That's what we learned right after we resumed to train."

"I assume you already learned about In and Gyo." Killua inquired.

"I know what they are but I can't use Gyo in my eyes. You already know why..."

Killua looked aghast. He forgot about Sam's condition. "Oi, oi... Isn't that bad?"

"How will you counter In?" Gon asked worriedly.

Sam's hands were in her hips, her chin held up high in confidence. "I am training something that will do. Don't worry about it." Sam wanted to slap herself for being haughty. She still couldn't make a shape of her En. "I will perfect it no matter what."

Gon and Killua didn't hear it convincing but chose to let her be on whatever she's got on her sleeves.

"So, you two learned Gyo, huh?" Gyo is an advance application of Ren, right? And Gon and Killua continued training just last week. She just shook her head in disbelief. These two are monsters. "I'm speechless at how you learned so fast."

Gon's face went serious, the joy in his eyes leaving. "I'm determined to learn Nen no matter what. I'm itching to fight those three for what they did to Zushi."

Sam jerked her head to Gon. Okay, Sam is seriously missing a lot of things lately. "Zushi? What happened?"

Killua sighed and told her everything that happened. Wing authorized them to fight on their last available day which is on the first week of June. Those three were persistent on challenging them that they ended up planning to do harm against Zushi. Killua was furious though, because he offered to take Gon's place, giving them warning not to play dirty but they never planned to follow their deal.

"Wow. You guys had it rough as well." Sam remarked. "But what shocked me is you not on your 'killing mode'. You just left before giving them an actual threat! Were you possessed?"

Killua got irked. "I was trying to not resolve everything in killing! It was hard for me!" His cheeks made a slight tint. "I regret doing nothing after that!"

Sam and Gon laughed at his shyness. They appreciated how Killua was trying to get away from his past deeds.

"And? When is your fight?"

"May 29th for Killua and Sadaso, May 30th for me." Gon answered.

"Then I'll be there." Sam told them.

"No, you don't have to." Killua cut her off.

"Huh?" Now Sam didn't like that _'I have a plan, I ain't just telling you'_ tone.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Sixteenth Hunt**

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review.


End file.
